


Pile of Shards

by alienat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, D/s, Dom!Jensen, M/M, Non-Explicit Torture, minor off-screen character death, non-explicit non-con/rape, sub!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where your future is decided for you at birth, Jared finds the uncommon: love. Jensen, his Master, is everything he’s ever dreamed of. But then everything’s ripped right out of his hands in one second and all that’s left is a huge pile of shards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pile of Shards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_j2_bigbang

** The Present **

It’s red, deep red. Somehow, Jared had the magical notion that there wasn’t really blood flowing through her veins. But it is blood, red and thick. It’s everywhere. The whole wooden floor is covered in it. It’s sticking to Jared’s hands and painting his white shirt and beige pants almost black in spots. 

He’s kneeling on the floor, his head bowed and his hands behind his back. It’s been years that he’s been in this position and his knees hurt from the strain. But he knows that they’ll be here soon and if he isn’t in this position, they’ll just kill him. 

Maybe they’ll kill him anyway. 

Subs get punished and sometimes killed for being in a place they’re not supposed to be in, all the time. The news always makes it sound like it was necessary, that the lives of the officers were threatened. But Jared knows better. At least now he does. 

There were times when he’d believe everything the media would tell him. Okay, not everything, but most of it. But that was when he had still been a good sub, worshiped his Master and obeyed the rules. 

That was before. 

Now, after, everything’s different. Jared’s not a good sub anymore. He’s not a sub at all anymore. The branding he got at birth having been erased by lasers and leaving only a round scar on the back of his hand. It’s the only thing that is reminiscent of a different past. That and the tattoo he bears on on his hipbone, hidden beneath his pants. He doesn’t like to think of the tattoo, doesn’t like to be reminded of that time before. But he couldn’t get rid of it, not like he did with the branding. The tattoo is a reminder of his failure, of his disobedience and how he lost the only thing that was making life worth living. 

Sirens echo through the night and Jared knows that soon they’ll be here. They must have seen him enter the house. There are surveillance cameras all over the property; Jared knew that well enough when he stepped onto the premises tonight. 

_“This is stupid, JT!”_

When he closes his eyes, he hears Chad’s voice in his head and he remembers the shocked look he saw in his friend’s eyes. 

Maybe Chad is right, maybe it is stupid. But it’s the only way. His life’s already over. He rubs a finger over the scar that once used to be his branding. The ‘S’ is no longer there. Now it’s just a ragged, round spot of tissue. A memory makes its way into his mind. Once there were other fingers rubbing over the spot where now the scar is, gentle fingers, loving fingers. 

A loud bang, forces Jared to push back the memory. They’re here, ready to take him away. 

Heavy footsteps make their way upstairs and then the bedroom door flies open. Jared keeps his eyes trained to the floor. He hears a sharp intake of breath and then someone barks, “Dallas PD, don’t move.”

He doesn’t and a second later he feels the metal of cuffs snap shut around his wrists. 

“You’re under arrest for murder,” the cop says, before pulling Jared off the floor. “And I hope you rot in hell for this,” he whispers, disgusted. 

Jared doesn’t care. He just lets them take him away.

*~*~*

Chad’s pacing. Up and down. Up and down. ‘There’ll be a hole in the floor, if Jeff doesn’t make his way back soon,’ he thinks. But he can’t seem to stop. Whenever he tries, he feels his hands start to shake and his breath becomes ragged. He can’t have a panic attack now. So, he paces. 

It’s been two days. Two days, since Jared’s insane idea. Two days, since he’s seen his best friend. 

He knew this could only end badly. He’d warned Jared. But did he listen? No, but Chad shouldn’t have been surprised. Jared’s always been stubborn as all hell. It had gotten him into enough punishments when they were younger. 

They’ve been friends since the first day of sub-school. The teacher thought it was a good idea to have them sit next to each other and Chad thinks that maybe she was right. They’ve been through a lot of shit together, but their friendship never changed. It even held strong when Chad had to go underground after escaping his first Mistress. 

She had a habit of abusing her subs, mentally and physically, and society hasn’t been known to take notice or action against these kinds of things. The public has always been very good at turning a blind eye whenever a case of abused subs is about to hit the news.

Masters are impeccable and always right. They decide on punishment, wether you deserve it or not. They decide if you work or not, if you’re allowed social contacts or not, and if you’re a person or not. 

So to get away, Chad had to run. He got his branding removed and threw away his collar, breaking one of the ten substantial rules of being a sub: Always wear your collar!

He went underground, joining people who had to do the same as him, just to not turn up dead in a dumpster, or crazy in a mental institution. They got him a job, even though he didn’t have papers, and helped him find his own way in a world where he never was supposed to be anything but the puppet of his master. 

When they were younger Jared had always been buried in one of those cheesy romance novels. Chad had always rolled his eyes when Jared was talking about love. Because as a sub, the only thing you could hope for was a good master, nothing more, nothing less. 

Love was a fairytale. Yes, people claimed to love their subs, but Chad knew better. They loved the power they had over them more than anything else. At least that’s what Chad used to believe. 

Then he met Jeff and even now he still isn’t over the fact that he’s allowed to call his Master by his first name when they’re alone or with close friends. 

He was mopping the floor of the office building Jeff worked at late at night, when Jeff came out of his office. They both seemed completely surprised to find some other person in the building at that time of night. Chad had been terrified that Jeff would figure out that he was a sub. Because subs that aren’t claimed at the age of twenty-one, are fair game to every master. 

But Jeff had just smiled at Chad and made his way down the hall without a word. The same happened the next four nights in a row and slowly Chad relaxed when Jeff walked by. Jeff seemed to take that as a good sign and initiated a couple of short conversations whenever they met in the hallway. 

It took two months of meetings at night before he asked Chad out. Chad remembers that his heart stopped for at least thirty seconds, when the words left Jeff’s mouth. He also remembers what Jeff said, when he didn’t answer: 

“Whenever you feel ready.”

It had taken Chad six months to finally answer Jeff’s constant question with a ‘Yes’. He never regretted it. 

Jeff had also been the one to encourage Chad to contact Jared. If it hadn’t been for him, Jared never would have had a place after running away. If it hadn’t been for Jeff, Chad never would have been in contact with Jared again and he never would have had to see him facing murder charges and probably the death penalty. 

Chad hates that he has to see his best friend like this, but he could never regret getting in contact with him again. 

The front door to the mansion opens and Jeff walks inside with a stoic look on his face. 

“What did they say?”

Just asking things outright would have been unthinkable with his first Mistress and would have ended in severe punishment. If he lets himself, he can still remember how it felt when she cut and burned him. 

“At first they weren’t really forthcoming with information. But a little money loosened their tongues. Jared will be facing capital murder charges and the District Attorney will push for the death penalty.”

There’s a cold shiver running down Chad’s spine and he feels his legs give way, but he doesn’t fall. Jeff’s there to catch him. 

“It’s okay. We’ll do whatever we can to prevent that.” He feels fingers running gently over his face, cupping his jaw. “Baby, look at me.” Chad blinks rapidly to get his focus back to Jeff. “Breathe. In and Out. Slowly. Focus on me.”

“Jeff…” his voice trembling. 

“Shh, we won’t let anything happen to Jared. But you need to get it together, Chad. You need to be strong for Jared now and you need to go and get him help.”

Chad frowns. “I don’t…”

But then it dawns on him. Jared will need a lawyer and there’s only one lawyer Chad can think off. 

“Tomorrow you need to go and talk to Jensen.” 

****

**The Past**

 ****

_Jared’s POV_

Jared’s four when he first asks his mom about the mark on the back of his left hand. 

She tells him that the ‘S’ branded into his skin means he’s special and shows him her own branding. He spends the day running around the house with a huge grin on his face and when his dad comes home from work, Jared tells him proudly that the mark means he’s special. 

His dad ruffles his hair and nods. “Of course you are, buddy,” he says, spinning Jared through the air, before tickling him. 

*~*~*

The first time he realizes that his parents have a special relationship, different to a lot of other relationships out there, is when he’s six and he witnesses a Master leading his sub on a leash through the streets. Nobody looks at them but Jared. People don’t seem to be interested that the boy is almost naked and stumbling more than walking, with his arms bound behind his back. 

“Mom?” he asks and his mother looks over to him, however, trying to keep her eyes lowered. “What’s that man doing?” He points over to where the couple is walking on the sidewalk. 

“Shh,” Jared’s mom hisses and pushes down the finger he used to point at them. “You don’t stare at people, JT. Keep your eyes lowered. It’s none of our business what the Master does with his sub.”

“But Mom…”

“Enough, JT. We have to get home. Your father will be expecting dinner when he gets home in a couple of hours.”

Jared sighs and drops his head, but he turns his head in the direction of the couple, watching them for a little while longer. There seems to be none of the gentleness and fondness their parents share when they’re together, between the two men. He’s suddenly scared that he’ll end up like that boy. 

He tells his mom and she says, “You’ll learn to worship your Master, JT. That’s why you’ll start sub-school soon. They’ll teach you how to obey and worship your Master.” She smiles at him and presses a soft kiss to his cheek. “And besides, you’re special, JT. There’s someone special out there for you too.”

“Like dad for you?” he asks and she nods. 

“Yeah, just like that.”

*~*~*

The first thing he learns at sub-school are the ten substantial rules.

• Keep your eyes down! • Only speak when spoken to directly and/or your Master has given you permission! • Never look a Dominant in the eyes, if they don’t ask you to do it! • Never question your Master as they will take care of you and your needs! • Never cover up your mark! • Always wear your collar! • Once collared, you belong to your Master! He’s the only one allowed to touch you or able to give the right to someone else. If you give permission to someone else to touch you in any way, this will result in a severe punishment chosen by your Master. • Your place is on your knees next to your Master and you’ll thank them for whatever they want to give you, may it be care or punishment! • Worship your Master! • Be a good sub!

He learns them while kneeling on the floor, with his head bowed and his arms behind his back. Their teacher tells them that this is the proper position all subs need to be in when a Dominant is in the room. 

Chad is the boy he’s kneeling next to and Jared likes him. They become fast friends and when he’s first allowed to visit Chad at home he notices that Chad’s parents are nothing like Jared’s. They’re nothing like the couple he once witnessed either, but they’re also missing the fondness that’s displayed in his parents’ every touch, even though they seem to like and respect each other.

However, while Jared’s mom’s never on her knees at home and is always sitting next to his dad, normally curled against his side when they’re watching TV or reading the newspaper, Chad’s mom is always on her knees and never calls Chad’s dad by his first name. She never talks without someone addressing her directly and she always has her head bowed. 

She doesn’t seem sad about that, though. She always smiles when Chad and Jared ask for something to drink or a cookie, and she always helps them with homework. Jared really likes her and her soft voice. Sometimes Chad’s dad asks her to sing for them and Jared loves to just sit and listen to her, watching her lose herself in the music. 

He even forgets to keep his eyes low, like he’s supposed to when a Dominant is in the room. It’s what gets him his first punishment. Chad’s dad doesn’t seem to appreciate that Jared forgets himself and he tells Jared’s mom that he needs to be disciplined to learn to follow the rules. 

His mom seems really disappointed in him and that is the worst punishment for Jared, even though she takes away Jared’s favorite books, too. 

This really shows him that the relationship his parents have is one in a million and very special. It also makes him wish for something like that for himself. Chad only rolls his eyes at him whenever he mentions the word ‘love’, but Jared hopes and wishes for at least a little bit of what his parents have between them. 

*~*~*

The school Jared goes to is surrounded by huge stone walls that are too high for Jared to look over, even though he’s tall for his age. He asks his teacher, Ms Clementine, one day and she tells him that it’s so that they can focus better on their studies. 

He drives home with his mom that day. She always picks him up, dad’s too busy at his office. Jared notices, though, that other people - Masters and subs alike - watch her with disapproval in their eyes. At ten he’s too young to really understand what that means and his mom tells him to not be bothered by the looks from other people. 

So he drives home with his mom sitting next to him in the back of the car. Dad especially sprang for a chauffeur, so he and mom don’t have to take the subway. His mom has her head bowed, looking at her lap, but Jared can’t keep his eyes down when there’s so much to see flying by the window. 

They stop at a red light and Jared lifts his head a little only to see boys and girls his age, maybe a little older, playing on a playground, only surrounded by a small fence and nothing else. No security guarding the entrances, no high stone walls to protect them. 

“Jared,” his mother hisses and he turns his eyes towards his lap, feeling a little guilty that he once again disappointed her. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles. 

But he can’t get the image of the kids playing freely, without constant supervision and more importantly with their heads held high, out of his head. And all of a sudden he feels cheated out of a different life, a freer life. 

They get home and his mom sends him upstairs to finish his homework and practice the use of The Rules. He hates to disappoint her, but what he hates even more is when she sends him upstairs to kneel on the floor with his hands behind his back and read those stupid rules over and over. 

“Son?”

Jared lifts his head and sees that his father is standing in the door looking at him with soft eyes. Hours must have gone by since his mother had sent him upstairs. 

“Your mom asked me to talk to you.”

Jared huffs out a breath and scrambles up from the floor to stand. His knees are hurting, but he ignores it. 

“You know The Rules, you know that submissives have to act accordingly or else punishment will be dealt out. Why are you breaking them constantly, son?”

“Because they’re stupid,” Jared mumbles under his breath and sits down on his bed, playing with the hem of his t-shirt. 

“JT,” his dad says carefully, sitting down next to him on the bed. “I know you’re not stupid, so I know you know that those rules are installed to secure our society.”

“Why can’t I go out and play where I want to? Why can’t I go to a school where the walls aren’t sky high?”

His dad ruffles his hair. “Because you’re special. You’re a submissive, son. And society makes sure that you’re taught what you need to know to please your Master and have a great life.”

“I don’t wanna be special,” Jared says defiantly. “I wanna go out and play, I wanna go out and see things, not keep my eyes down because people think I should.”

“Son,” his dad says and squeezes his shoulder. “I’m very proud of you. You’re very intelligent and smart. But I need you to follow The Rules, JT. I don’t want the school to have to call me one day and tell me that they had to punish you. So please, son, follow The Rules.”

Jared’s shoulders slump and he shrugs. “I’ll try, but it sucks.”

His dad chuckles. “Good boy. How about we go down and ask your mom what’s for dinner?”

*~*~*

His first official punishment, meaning it being dealt out by the school principal and not his parents, follows two years later. 

They’re talking about the sub-gene that everyone has and that this is why there are Masters and submissives. This way, the teacher explains, their well-being is taken care of and Jared mumbles, a little too loudly, that he’s very well able to take care of himself. 

“Jared! This is the third time that you’ve interrupted my lesson, go to the principal and ask him for punishment,” Mr. McCormack says and Jared balls his fingers into a fist. 

He promised his dad that he wouldn’t get in trouble anymore and this will go on his record. But in the end, he knows that he doesn’t have a choice, so he gets to his feet. Chad’s watching him out of the corner of his eye, looking concerned. Jared gives him a smile and then walks to the principal’s office. 

Principle Carter is a Dominant, one of the few at the school, and therefore allowed to hand out punishment. He already seems to know why Jared is here, but maybe students never visit him for any other reason and that’s how he knows. He tells Jared to strip out of his pants and then puts him across his lap, pulls down Jared’s briefs beneath his butt and deals out ten slaps. 

Jared’s ass is on fire when they’re finished and his cheeks are burning with the humiliation of being spanked. But that’s not all. 

“Now, get on your knees, with your butt uncovered and read The Rules carved into the floor in the corner, while I call your father. May this help you to be more obedient.”

That night Jared’s dad is so angry with him that he gets another spanking and has to go to bed without dessert. 

*~*~*

Jared and Chad are sitting in the far back corner of their school yard, watching the other students read or eat lunch at one of the several stone tables placed all over the yard. The transfer to sub high school didn’t change much. The walls are still made out of stone and they are still almost sky high. Jared still can’t look over them, even if he stands on one of the lunch tables, which he did on their first day and which got him his first punishment at the school. 

“Do you sometimes wonder?” he asks, while he watches Chad throw small stones across the yard. 

“About what?”

“Life outside the walls.”

Chad shrugs. “Why would I?”

Jared huffs out a breath. “I just… don’t you wanna go where you want to with your head held high, without needing to crouch in front of strangers, just because you have the sub-gene. What’s that anyway?”

“JT…” Chad shakes his head, “you wanna get punished again? This talk will ensure that.”

“That too. Why can’t I say what I wanna say?”

“Because you’re a submissive. That’s just who we are, we keep quiet, be good for our Masters and they take care of us.”

Jared snorts and shakes his head. “I don’t want that. I want…”

“Your parents really did a number on your head,” Chad says and Jared feels anger burn in his belly. “They should have made sure to show you how a real relationship works and not this romantic notion you have. You gotta open your eyes, man. Love is a fairytale.”

“Shut up!” Jared says angrily, getting up from the stump his sitting on. “You’re just jealous. Your mom always has to be on her knees.”

“Because that’s her place,” Chad shoots back. 

“Why? Tell me one good reason, Chad.”

“Because The Rules say so.”

Jared snorts. The stupid Rules again. He’s so sick and tired of hearing of them, even though he’s smart enough to know when to use them. Chad gets up and shrugs his shoulders. 

“I’m gonna go take a leak, maybe you’ll have come to your senses when I get back.”

Jared rolls his eyes, because his senses are very clear. He watches Chad stomp away and sits down on the stump again. He hates fighting with his best friend, but this is where Chad’s wrong. Love isn’t a fairytale. It’s real and it burns and Jared wants to really feel it. 

Something hits his back and he jumps. When he turns around, he sees a crumbled piece of paper lying on the ground. He looks around to see if someone else saw it too, but nobody is looking in his direction. Picking it up, he unfolds it and stares at the words written there. 

_SUB-GENES ARE A LIE! Wanna know more, come to 315, Paradillo Drive at 11 p.m._

The words stand there, but they don’t make sense and yet again, they do. Jared looks around again and he wishes he could look over the walls and see who threw this piece of paper across. Maybe he should go tonight and find out. His mom would have a heart attack if she found out that he wasn’t in his bed. But maybe she didn’t have to find out. 

“Hey, what are you reading?”

Jared curses under his breath. “Nothing.”

“Liar. C’mon show me.” Chad reaches for the piece of paper and Jared’s not quick enough to pull it away. Before it tears apart, he lets go of it and sighs. “JT, that’s…” Chad laughs. “What stupid shit, where did you get it?”

“Someone threw it over the wall.”

Chad snorts. “Stupid jerks.” He gives the paper back to Jared and then stops, the grin on his face falling off his face. “You’re not considering going?” Jared doesn’t say anything, just looks to where his feet are shuffling in the dirt. “Man, you can’t seriously… how would you get there?”

“I don’t know, okay? But…”

“Jared, this is a joke. Someone’s trying to punk you.”

“Maybe, but…”

Chad throws his hands in the air. “Well… I’m coming with you.”

“What?” Jared shakes his head. “No. You don’t even care about this.”

“No, but I care about you getting your ass handed to you. So, who else will watch out for your sorry ass?”

Jared doesn’t know what to say to that, because Chad’s right, if he won’t go, Jared will go alone. 

For the first time in his life, he lies to his parents when he goes to bed and he feels incredibly guilty. But he just needs to know if this is true, if there’s a possibility of a different life for him. 

He climbs out of the window, dressed in dark jeans and a hoodie. His hands are covered with black gloves, so that nobody will see the scar on the back of his hand. It’s the first time that he’s been out of the house in the dark and the streets look different, scarier. But maybe that’s because he’s only fifteen. 

He’d checked on his dad’s laptop where Paradillo Drive is and the best way to get there. Chad’s waiting for him two blocks down and together they make their way to the subway station. The streets are still busy and even teenagers his own age are still out roaming the streets. He guesses that all of them are Dominants. There are Masters and Mistresses on the streets too, some of them with, and some without, their subs. 

For the first time, Jared feels comfortable looking, because a fifteen-year-old with his head down would be even more suspicious, he decides.

A lot of the subs are held by a leash that’s attached to a collar and Jared shudders at the idea of one day being a plaything for someone. He doesn’t want to be one of those subs that are lead around like animals. He wants to be held and cherished and loved and maybe that’s stupid, but he won’t let anyone him tell something different. 

They take the subway to the south of town and nobody even looks at them, not even the police officer at the station. Jared guesses that’s because they’re both tall for their age. They don’t talk, just walk quickly down the street next to each other. 

315, Paradillo Drive is an old brick warehouse and Jared feels his heart beating rapidly in his chest the closer they get. The streets are less and less crowded and Jared pushes the thoughts ‘that there’ll be nobody here if something happens to them’ to the back of his mind. Nothing will happen to them. 

They stop in front of the entrance door and Jared lifts his hand to knock, but Chad catches it. “You really wanna do this?”

“Yeah,” Jared says. “We’ve made it this far.”

Chad lets his hand fall away and nods. “Okay. Knock.”

Jared knocks and they wait. For the longest time nothing happens but then the small window in the door opens and two blue eyes are looking right at him. 

“Invitation?” the guy asks and Jared shows him the crumbled piece of paper with shaky hands. 

After another moment the door opens and the guy waves them through. He’s older than them with broad shoulders and dark hair. He leads them through the warehouse to a room in the back. There are rows of chairs and about a couple of dozen people are already there. 

“I’m Matt,” the guy says.

“Jared, and that’s Chad.”

Matt grins. “Nice to meet you.” He looks over at Chad. “You don’t look all that happy,” he says in amusement

Chad snorts. “Understatement, but I wouldn’t let this one here come alone.”

“It’s okay,” Matt says and winks. “C’mon let’s find a seat. Jim will be starting soon.”

Jared looks around. There are about as many men as there are women, but Chad and he seem to be the only teenagers in the room. 

“Do you know who threw the paper over the wall?”

Matt shrugs. “Could have been anyone of us.”

“But why me?”

“It wasn’t you specifically, genius. We throw papers over school walls all the time. You’re the first to show up, though. Must mean you got some balls.” Matt points to a row of chairs. “Now sit, Jim’s about to start.”

Jared sits down and pulls Chad down beside him. Jim is an older guy with gray hair and a beard. He stands up on the podium and talks about how sub-genes are an invention of the government to keep the current structures in the society, to ensure that subs don’t speak up and voice their concerns. He tells them that subs are only there so the Masters will get their power rush. He shows them pictures of beaten and bruised subs that turn Jared’s stomach upside down. 

Yes, there are decent Masters, Jim adds when one of the women in the front row starts arguing with him, but they’re far and few. 

“Is there a way not to live as a submissive?” he asks and all people in the room turn to look at him. He feels his cheeks heat up, but he looks Jim right in the eye. 

Jim smiles and nods. “There is, but it’s not for everyone.” He lifts his hand, pulling off his gloves and shows them the scar on the back of his hand. But it’s not the scar Jared’s used to seeing, the whole back of Jim’s hand looks burned. “You can get rid of your mark and live as an outcast, do odd jobs and try to make enough money for the next meal, always living in the fear of being claimed by any Dominant who likes your face. That’s why we’re here, son. We’re here to try to change things, so we can live life like we want to and not fear anything or anyone. We need to make those changes happen.”

Jared barely hears the last of Jim’s words over the sudden noise. The doors burst open and men with dark masks storm inside. 

“Dallas PD, on your knees!”

Oh shit. Jared falls to his knees, taking the right position. Chad’s next to him, staring at him with wide eyes. “I’m sorry,” Jared whispers, but it’s already too late. 

They’re both shipped away to the closest police station, cast into a cell with broad-shouldered guys with tattoos all over them. 

“Chad, I’m…”

“Shut up,” Chad hisses, kneeling on the hard floor. “I don’t wanna hear it.”

Jared hangs his head. Now all he can do is wait for his dad to come and get him out of there.

*~*~*

“I can’t believe it!”

Jared has never seen his dad be so damn angry. His voice is booming through the room and Jared feels the need to cover his ears, but he knows that his dad wouldn’t appreciate it. 

“On your feet, now!” he growls and Jared jumps up, shooting a look over to were Chad is cowering in front of his own father. “You can thank god that you’re not sixteen yet, young man,” his dad says and Jared knows he’s right. 

If he’d been sixteen already, they could have ordered him to be punished by the courts and that would go onto his sub-record. He would have been branded as a criminal. Now only a note of his misbehavior is added to his files. His father pushes him out of the cell and down the hallway. 

“What’ll happen to Chad?” he asks quietly. 

“Shut your mouth. You won’t speak until I allow you to, you understand me?” Jared nods and feels tears burn behind his eyes. “Good.”

His dad drives them home and Jared’s heart breaks when he sees his mom sitting in the living room, her shoulders slumped and her eyes red from crying. And all this because he just wanted to be someone else, have the chance to live his life like he wants to without someone ordering him to. 

“Go upstairs,” his dad says sternly. “Your mother will bring your breakfast to your room. And just so that we’re clear, you’re grounded until further notice. No TV, no computer, just school and your room. Are we clear?”

Jared nods. His dad still hasn’t him allowed to speak. He walks upstairs and lays down on his bed. If he’d just stayed home. What’s wrong with him? Why can’t he just accept that he’s a submissive? If there was no such thing as sub-genes, it would explain his inner disgust at the thought of belonging, being nothing more than a puppet. 

“No!” His father’s voice echoes through the house and Jared jumps. He’s never heard him talk like this to his mom. “We did that. We’re to blame that our son can’t follow The Rules. We never should have…”

Jared can’t hear the rest, but he feels the tears running down his cheeks. Now his parents are fighting because of him. He doesn’t want his parents at odds with each other. He wants them together and happy. 

He doesn’t know how much time goes by until his mom comes to his room with his breakfast, scrambled eggs and bacon. Her eyes are still wet and Jared falls to his knees. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I’m sorry I’m not right.”

His mom sinks to her knees and lifts his head. “What are you talking about, JT? What do you mean ‘not right’?”

“I don’t want to be a submissive, Mom. I don’t want to be a puppet. They say I have the gene, but how can I not want it, then? The guy at the meeting last night said that there is no sub-gene. What if he’s right and I’m a submissive without the gene?”

“Of course you have the gene, all subs are tested for it at birth, you know that,” his mom says, pushing his hair out of his face. “But you need to learn to follow The Rules, JT. They’ll take you away otherwise. I couldn’t stand that. Your dad thinks we’re to blame, because we haven’t give you enough boundaries. And because we’re not a normal Master/submissive couple. JT, you need to find a way to be a submissive, or we’ll lose you.”

“I’m sorry, Mom,” he whispers, he doesn’t want to be taken from his family. Now, his parents are in trouble and Chad is too, all because he can’t keep his mouth shut. But he’ll show them. He’ll show them that he can be the best submissive there is. 

*~*~*

There’s a knock on the door and Jared walks over in only his boxer briefs. He pulls it open and sees his mom standing in the hallway. 

“I wanted to see how it’s going.”

Jared rolls his eyes and opens the door completely. “As you can see, not very well.”

She laughs at the sight of him in boxer briefs and socks. “You want help?”

“I’m not a girl, mom.”

“So, who do you think has helped your father dress for the last twenty-five years?”

Jared chuckles. “Okay, you win.”

He’s just turned eighteen, had graduated sub high school a couple of months ago and has now, for the first time, been invited to The Club. The Club is the place where Masters pick up their new submissives and it’s _the_ go to place for young submissives that have come of age. You don’t really want to stay a lone submissive for too long, since the moment you turn twenty-one, any Dominant on the street could just stake a claim. 

The Club is the place where you can test things out. The Rules don’t apply there, submissives can speak freely and learn about their potential Masters, just like Masters can learn about their maybe-submissives. 

Another knock on the door makes Jared sink to his knees and take the position he’s supposed to have when a Dominant walks into the room, because this can only be his father. They’ve had a tense relationship ever since the police picked Jared up three years ago, but Jared tries to show him every day that he can be a good sub. 

“How’s it going?” There’s a pause and Jared doesn’t know if his father is speaking to him directly, so he doesn’t answer right away. “Jared?”

“Mom’s helping me find the right outfit, Sir,” he says, not lifting up his head when he speaks. 

“You can look at me, Jared,” his father prompts and Jared looks up. There’s a small smile displayed on his father’s face. “Stand up, so that we can find the right clothes for your first visit to The Club. We want you to be presentable.” He winks at him and Jared relaxes a little, getting to his feet. 

In the end, they choose black dress pants with a light pink dress shirt. His mom tries to help him tame his hair, but as always she doesn’t succeed. Jared likes it the way it is, though. 

His dad drives him first to Chad’s, to pick up his best friend. After the police picked them up, they didn’t see each other except for when in school. Jared apologized profusely and promised to be better and Chad forgave him, even though he’d born the proof of his punishment for many weeks to come. Both their parents had talked too and when it became clear that Jared was really trying, Chad’s parents had allowed Chad to see Jared again. 

Chad’s dressed in beige pants and a light blue shirt, when he gets into the car and Jared sends him an appreciative look. He’s never thought of Chad as attractive, but he can admit when his friend looks good. 

Jared’s dad drives them to The Club and tells them to call when they want to get picked up. Jared knows that his dad isn’t really okay with the idea of them taking a cab back home and Jared can understand why. He’s an unclaimed sub after all and he’s tall for his age. 

The inside of The Club is dark, with flickering lights only giving way to parts of what’s going on on the dance floor. It’s the first real disco Jared’s ever been too and he’s a little overwhelmed by the heat and darkness. His heart is beating frantically in his chest and for the first time he doubts that he’ll find his master here. It’s chaos. 

They make their way to the bar and after stuttering through the sentence a couple of times, Chad orders two cokes for them,. They’re both not used to talking to Dominants without being prompted first. But the bartender doesn’t seem surprised. Jared guesses that this must happen regularly. 

For the longest time, they sit at the bar nursing their cokes slowly and eying the dance floor carefully. Jared just wants to suggest calling Jared’s dad so that he’ll come and pick them up again, because he feels stupid and naive just sitting here, waiting for… whatever’s supposed to happen. 

That’s when a young woman in her early twenties makes her way over, brushing against Chad’s side. She whispers something into his ear and Jared can see him blush, even though it’s really dark. Chad throws him a look and then nods to the young woman. 

“I’ll be back in a little while,” he says to Jared and Jared shrugs and nods. As much as he wants to go home, now he has to wait for Chad to come back. He won’t abandon his friend. 

He orders himself another coke and he even makes it without stuttering. He should probably be proud. Because he’s bored to death he starts picking at the label on the bottle. 

“The bottle didn’t do anything to you, did it?”

Jared jerks his head around and looks into the most intense eyes he’s ever seen. He tries to determine what color they are, but it’s hard with the lightning in the room. 

“The label,” the guy says as an explanation and now Jared notices more than just his eyes. He has short dark blond hair, high cheekbones, an angular jaw and the most kissable lips Jared’s ever seen. And all of a sudden he wonders if it might be inappropriate to just lean in and kiss him. 

The guy is still looking at him expectantly and Jared finally finds his voice again. “Uh, no, I guess not.”

“You look bored, so I came over to keep you company. I noticed that your friend’s left with someone. I’m Jensen.” He holds out his hand and Jared feels his nerves flair up. This guy is a Dominant and he’s gorgeous and Jared’s just a stupid, naive sub. 

“Jared,” he stutters, shaking the hand. He lowers his eyes, because that’s what he has practiced for the last three years. 

“First time, huh?” Jensen asks and then winks when Jared can’t help but blush. “We’ve all been there.”

“Yeah, I guess,” he mumbles, keeping his eyes trained on the bottle on the counter. 

“You can look at me, y’know? I mean, someone explained to you that The Rules don’t apply here, right?”

Jared nods and lifts his head a little. “Yeah, just… it’s weird.”

Jensen laughs and holy shit, the sound hits Jared just right in his gut. It makes him hard and a shiver runs down his spine. For a second he wonders if this is what it was like for his mom. 

“Weird is the right word,” Jensen says. “So, since you’re not drinking alcohol and this is your first time, I’m guessing you’re not twenty-one yet.”

Jared shakes his head. “Just turned eighteen.”

“You graduated high school this summer?” Jared nods and Jensen smiles. “That’s great. You know what you’re gonna do now?”

“Dunno,” Jared murmurs. “Depends I guess.”

Jensen nods and there’s something in his eyes Jared can’t really interpret. “Guess you’re right. Something you wanna do?”

Jared squirms on his barstool uncomfortably. It’s been years since he voiced his dreams out loud. “Something with animals, maybe.”

“You a dog or cat person?” Jensen asks and waves the bartender over to order another beer for himself and a coke for Jared. 

“Dog,” Jared says enthusiastically. “But I love cats too and all other animals. But if I could choose to have a pet, I’d choose a dog.”

“Good choice,” Jensen says. “I had a dog when I was a kid. His name was Icarus and he followed me around everywhere. He died shortly after I went to college.”

“Sorry,” Jared says, holding on to his bottle of coke. “Must have been hard.”

“It was, but he was old and he’d had a great life,” Jensen says and smiles a little. 

Jared sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, contemplating if he should ask Jensen a question or not. 

“You can ask, y’know? It’s okay.”

Jared feels his cheeks heat up, but in the end he takes a deep breath and asks, “What did you do at college?”

“I’ve just graduated from law school. Like my mom always says ‘Now the serious side of life starts’.” 

“Wow,” Jared says impressed. “That’s awesome.”

Jensen shrugs. “It was hard work. But I’m glad I’m a lawyer now.”

“So, civil or criminal law?”

“Both. I couldn’t choose, so I picked both.” Jensen grins, taking a sip of his beer and Jared is mesmerized by the way his Adam’s apple bobs. 

Jensen catches him looking and there’s this glint in his eyes that makes Jared feel dizzy. Jensen leans a little closer and Jared can feel his body heat radiating off him. “So, they have private rooms. Wanna go somewhere where we don’t have to talk over the music?”

Jared’s heart speeds up and he thinks that Jensen must be able to hear it, it’s beating so loud. He nods. “Yeah, okay.”

Following Jensen through the crowd, Jared searches for Chad, but his friend is nowhere to be seen. They should have talked about this beforehand, but now it’s too late. So Jared just hopes they’ll find each other sometime during the night. 

The private room is cozy, with red upholstery and a lamp that bathes the room in a soft glow. 

“This is better,” Jensen says, pulling Jared down on the couch next to him. 

Jared nods, not able to find words over the frantic beat of his heart. He’s alone with Jensen. Jensen, who’s a Dominant, a Master. And when he looks at Jensen, for the first time in all his life, he can imagine being a sub. He can imagine being Jensen’s sub, even though they’ve only just met. Jared can’t say why or how, but he trusts Jensen. 

Jensen’s fingers touch beneath his chin and Jared’s head is lifted. “You can look at me, Jared,” Jensen says softly and Jared lifts his eyes to meet Jensen’s. 

They’re green, Jared realizes, beautiful, deep green and they seem to look right into Jared’s soul. 

“I’m gonna kiss you now, Jay.”

The nickname sends warms sparks down his spine and he nods quickly, so Jensen knows that Jared won’t object to kissing. Jensen’s lips are warm and soft and when he pulls away, Jared chases after them. Jensen chuckles and it makes Jared’s heart swell. That’s a sound he could listen to for the rest of his life. 

Then they’re kissing again and this time Jensen runs his tongue over his lips and Jared opens up. It’s his first real kiss and it leaves him lightheaded and dizzy. Jensen is holding his face between his hands, rubbing his thumbs over Jared’s cheekbones, and Jared lets him explore his mouth, just holding on tight. 

“Kiss me back,” Jensen murmurs and Jared does, sticking out his tongue rubbing it alongside Jensen’s. 

It feels so damn good and this is nothing Jared could ever have imagined. None of his dreams could have ever compared with this. He feels hot and cold at the same time, his whole body shaking with desire. He wants Jensen, wants to show him that he’s worth being Jensen’s sub. 

Jensen shifts them around and all of a sudden Jared’s lying beneath him and they’re touching from head to toe, their hard cocks rubbing against each other through the fabric of their dress pants. It only takes Jensen pushing his hand into Jared’s pants for him to come, his body thrashing beneath Jensen’s when the pleasure rips through him. 

Jensen’s peppering his face with soft kisses when he comes to and blinks his eyes open. He’s masturbated before but none of his orgasms even come close to the one he’s just experienced. He lets out a deep breath and then realizes that Jensen’s still hard against his hip. 

Jared doesn’t know where it comes from, but suddenly he feels the need to taste Jensen. He’s never done it before, but he just has to have Jensen in his mouth. He pushes Jensen off, which earns him a deep frown, but when he sinks to his knees Jensen’s eyes widen. He unbuttons Jensen’s pants and wraps his fingers around the base of his cock. 

“Fuck, Jared,” Jensen growls. “You don’t…”

“I want to,” Jared interrupts him and then lowers his head and takes Jensen into his mouth. 

It’s wet and messy and probably the worst blowjob Jensen’s gotten in his whole life, but Jared relishes the feeling of Jensen’s cock on his tongue. He can’t take it in too far, but he’ll learn. He licks around the head, pressing his tongue against the slit, which makes Jensen’s hip buck and he lets out a row of curses. 

Jared grins and hums, running his tongue over the vein on the underside of Jensen’s cock. He pulls off licking it from top to bottom and then over Jensen’s balls. 

“Holy… shit, fuck, Jared,” Jensen mumbles, his fingers pushed into Jared’s hair and resting on the back of his head. 

It doesn’t take too long for Jensen to come down Jared’s throat, so Jared thinks he didn’t do such a bad job. Jensen tells him it was awesome, when he pulls him up and before long, they’re kissing again. 

Jared knows the night is close to being over and he needs to go back to Chad, but he doesn’t want to leave Jensen. 

“Are we…?” Jared asks shyly.

Jensen nods. “Yeah, we are. Give me your address, okay?”

Jared’s eyes grow wide and he nods quickly. “Okay.” He scribbles it down on the piece of paper Jensen hands him. 

Jensen pockets it and then pulls Jared into another kiss. “I never thought I’d find you here,” he whispers. 

Jared isn’t sure what Jensen’s saying, so he stays silent and presses another kiss to Jensen’s lips. They walk back out into the main room and Jared sees Chad leaning against the bar. He looks at Jensen and then points over to his friend. 

“Go on,” Jensen says. “I’ll see you soon.”

Jared nods and smiles. “Okay.”

He calls his dad so that they can get picked up and for the whole ride home, he can’t wipe the blinding smile off his face. 

*~*~*

Jared makes his way downstairs, unable to stop grinning like an idiot. It’s been a few hours since he said goodbye to Jensen and he can’t wait to see the man again. He never imagined his first visit to The Club going this well. He never expected to find someone he could want as a Master on his first try. 

Chad had told him that he’d had a nice time with the young woman he went with into the back rooms with, but that they probably won’t see each other again. He said he thought she was too young to be a good Master. Jared thinks that’s bullshit, but if Chad’s set his mind, he won’t be able to change it. 

There’s the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen and Jared makes his way over. His mom is standing at the counter preparing scrambled eggs, toast and bacon for breakfast. 

She looks over her shoulder and raises her eyebrows in amusement. “Well, someone had a good night.”

Jared blushes a little, but can’t stop grinning. “I did.”

“So,” she raises her eyebrows in question, “what’s his or her name?”

“Jensen,” Jared says, trying out the name for the first time. “His name’s Jensen.”

“Is he good looking?” his mom asks teasingly. 

“As you wouldn’t believe, Mom. He has the most beautiful green eyes and his lips…” Jared sighs dreamily and his mom chuckles. “And you should see his hands, they’re soft and big.”

“You really like him, huh?”

Jared nods frantically. “I do.”

She gently caresses his cheek and drops a kiss into his hair. “I’m happy, son.” 

The kitchen door opens and Jared’s dad walks inside, which makes Jared promptly sink to his knees and lower his eyes to the floor. 

“Get up, son. Eat your breakfast,” his father says and Jared sits in his chair again, waiting for his mom to put a plate in front of him. 

“He met someone last night,” his mom says casually. “A Master.” 

“Really?” his dad asks. “You like him, son?”

Jared nods and takes a bite from the scrambled eggs with toast and bacon that his mom made for him. His dad’s hand comes and lies on his shoulder and he feels warmth seep through it. He relaxes a little, but doesn’t say anything. 

“Great. When will we meet him?”

Jared’s heart sinks when he remembers that he has no way of contacting Jensen. “I don’t know,” he mumbles, keeping his eyes fixed on his breakfast. “I gave him my address and phone number.”

“Well, I’m sure he’s as smitten with you as you’re with him, so I don’t think we need to worry,” his mom says cheerfully. “We’ll just wait for him to call.”

Suddenly waiting seems like the least pleasing option and Jared’s shoulders slump. He wishes Jensen would just drop by and take him away, so they could be together. A voice in his head says that it’ll be different from last night, since the rules don’t apply at The Club, but out here they do, but Jared pushes it into the back of his mind and tries not to think about it anymore. 

There’s knock on the back door and Jared looks up to see Chad standing outside with a basketball in his hands. His dad seems to see it too. 

“Go on, when you’re finished with breakfast, JT. Have fun.”

Jared pushes the last bite into his mouth and then grabs his keys, before rushing out back, greeting Chad with a fist bump. 

“So, you coming back to The Club with me tonight?” Chad asks. “I want to go again, see what else is out there.”

Jared shakes his head. “No, thanks.”

Chad raises his eyebrows. “That’s not because of the Master you met last night, is it?”

Jared shrugs. “What if it is?”

“Man Jared, you need to get out there, see what else there is before deciding.”

“Who says that?” Jared asks. “Nowhere is it written down that a sub can’t take the first Master they meet.”

Chad rolls his eyes. “You don’t even know if he’ll call, let alone claim you. You need options.”

“I’m taking my chances.”

“Man,” Chad sighs. “Does this have something to do with this stupid love-thing you’re always talking about? You think you love him?”

Jared runs a hand through his hair. “You wanna shoot some hoops or you wanna talk about me?”

“Both,” Chad says cheekily and Jared huffs out a laugh. “C’mon, Sasquatch. Give me the ball. Best out of ten.”

They play for a while, before Jared’s mom comes out and hands them sandwiches and something cold to drink. After having lunch, they lie in Jared’s backyard enjoying the sun and Jared’s mind wanders to Jensen again. 

What if he doesn’t call? What if he thinks last night was a mistake? What if he doesn’t like Jared as much as Jared likes him? 

“Dude, you’re thinking so loud you’re giving me a headache,” Chad moans. He pushes up on his elbows. “You worried about that guy?”

Jared shrugs his shoulders, playing with a blade of grass he’d plucked out of the ground. 

“Man… JT, even if he doesn’t call, you’ll find someone else. You really have to get away from that love-thing; it’s screwing with your mind.”

“You don’t even know him,” Jared huffs. 

“You don’t either; all you had was a couple of hours with the guy.”

Jared shakes his head. “You don’t get it. It was… I wanna belong to him. I never thought I would ever think that way, but I do wanna be his.”

Chad snorts. “You’re right, I don’t get it. How can you know that after a couple of hours with him? Well, I’m going back tonight; you can still come, see if he’s there.”

Jared shakes his head again. He doesn’t want to go back to see Jensen looking for a different sub. It would kill him to see someone else leave with Jensen. 

“Whatever,” Chad huffs. “If he never calls, don’t come running to me.”

The day goes by without a phone call and Jared feels like his heart is slowly crumbling under the silence that the not-ringing-phone evokes. He wishes he could make it ring just with the power of his mind. 

Chad leaves before dinner and he only shakes his head at Jared. But Jared can’t help but be crushed by the missing phone call. They’d been so good together last night, he and Jensen. They’d talked and they’d kissed and they did more and it felt perfect. It felt like it was meant to be. 

Maybe Chad’s right and Jared just wants so badly to love and be loved that he’s projecting his desire onto the first guy he’s met. Jared doesn’t want Chad to be right. 

*~*~*

“Honey?” 

Jared looks up from the book he’s reading. The Butterfly’s Wing is about a sub in the early eighteenth century and Jared is halfway through, but still hasn’t figured out why that’s the title. 

“I’m sure there’s a reason why he hasn’t called yet,” his mom says softly. 

“It’s been three days, Mom. If he’d wanted to call he would have.” Jared lets out a deep breath. “I guess I wasn’t good enough.”

“Oh no!” His mom shakes her head, determined. “That’s not true and you know it. You’re the best sub anyone could hope for. So, stop pouting and go out with Chad tonight.”

Jared sighs. He doesn’t want to go out. He doesn’t want to see Jensen talking to other subs and ignoring Jared. 

The doorbell rings and his mother pushes his hair out of his face gently before going to open the door. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt your afternoon, Ma’am. But my name’s Jensen Ackles and I was wondering if Jared was home.”

Jared jumps up. He’d know that voice anywhere, even though he only listened to it for one night three days ago. In the foyer, his mom has her head lowered, but opens the door wider to let Jensen in. Jared completely forgets everything he’s learned over the years and just stares at Jensen. 

He looks so different in casual clothes, but still beautiful. His dark t-shirt stretches across his shoulders and his jeans hug his hips and legs perfectly. 

It’s only when his mom clears her throat that Jared snaps out of it and drops to his knees, with his eyes on the floor. 

Out of the corners of his eyes he can see Jensen walking closer and then soft fingers touch beneath his jaw and lift his head. 

“Stand up,” he says softly and Jared gets to his feet. 

He feels a little uncomfortable to look down at Jensen. The night at The Club, he didn’t even realize it, but now it becomes clear that he’s at least a couple of inches taller than Jensen. 

“Ma’am,” Jensen says, but he’s still looking at Jared. “Would you allow me to take Jared out for dinner tonight?”

Jared’s eyes widen, because his mom is a sub and Jensen could just order her to let Jared go with him, but instead he asks and calls her ‘Ma’am’. 

“Of course,” his mother says softly. 

Jensen breaks out into a broad grin. “Why don’t you go change, Jay?” Jared blushes, because only now he remembers that he’s wearing sweatpants and a ragged t-shirt. “Jeans and a t-shirt will be fine.”

Jared nods and then rushes upstairs, pulling off his clothes as soon as he’s in his room. He throws them into a corner of the room and then grabs fresh underwear, his favorite jeans and a light blue t-shirt. He brushes his teeth and gargles with mouthwash, before getting dressed. 

Jensen’s still standing in the foyer, softly talking to Jared’s mom. It’s not a common sight of a Dom talking to a claimed sub, but to Jared, this only shows how special Jensen is. He rushes down the stairs and comes to a halt in front of Jensen, who gives him an amused smile. 

“Careful, Jay,” he chuckles and Jared smiles. Jensen pulls something out of his pocket and Jared’s heart stops. It’s a narrow black leather collar. “I know it’s nothing special and I know it’s not really common, but would you wear it, maybe? My mom, she gave it to my dad when they first went out. It’s like a family tradition.”

Jared nods shakily, but doesn’t trust himself to say anything. Jensen smiles broadly and carefully puts it around Jared’s neck. It’s the first collar Jared’s ever worn and it feels weird.

“I promise that I’ll get you a custom made collar soon.” Jared’s eyes widen in shock, it’s a good shock, though. He just didn’t expect it. Jensen grins. “If I haven’t been clear on this, I really want you to be my sub. And I will talk to your dad about it, but first, I’d like to take you out to dinner.”

“Okay,” Jared says, nodding. 

He tells his mom goodbye and sees her eyes shining with tears. She gives him a thumbs up when Jensen’s not looking, though and he knows those are happy tears. Jensen takes his hand and together they walk down the sidewalk. 

“I’m sorry,” Jensen says and Jared frowns. “For not calling or coming by earlier. But I’ve just started as an associate at a small law firm and hours are cruel. We’ve had this one case that I can’t really talk about, but it’s over now and hours are back to normal - more or less.”

“I’m glad you came at all,” Jared says quietly. 

Jensen turns to look at him. “You thought I wouldn’t?”

Jared shrugs. “It’s not like I really know you.” Maybe he shouldn’t talk to Jensen that way, but he doesn’t want to start this relationship off with a lie. 

“Yeah.” Jensen sighs, nodding. “We’ll change that.” Jensen stops. “So, I hope you like steak.”

Jared looks up and sees a blinking sign announcing huge steaks. He nods and lowers his head again. “I do.”

“Awesome. See, we’re fitting together perfectly.”

Jared snorts quietly and follows Jensen into the diner, holding on to his hand tightly. Jared’s dad takes him and his mom to dinner sometimes, but it’s always fancy restaurants, nothing like this casual diner. 

“They have the best steaks,” Jensen says. “My mom always took us here when we were younger.”

They find a booth in the back and Jared sits down across from Jensen, who promptly takes his hand again. He smiles, looking at the table. 

“Look at me,” Jensen says softly and Jared lifts his eyes. “You’re allowed to look at me, okay?”

Jared nods slowly. “Okay.”

The waitress comes and Jensen orders for them both, steaks with fries, soda for Jared and beer for Jensen. The silence that follows is weird and Jared feels tension settling on his shoulders. He doesn’t know if he’s allowed to talk, to ask questions and Jensen doesn’t seem to know what to say. 

“Okay, this is stupid,” Jensen says all of a sudden and Jared frowns. “Not this.” He motions back and forth between them. “I mean this stupid silence. I mean we were having a pretty good conversation at The Club.”

Jared smiles a little and can feel his cheeks heat up. 

“Oh, get your mind out of the gutter,” Jensen mumbles, but Jared can see that he’s thinking what Jared’s thinking, that the conversation was even better when it didn’t involve words. “Let’s put down some ground rules,” he says after a second.

“Okay?” 

“First, you are always allowed to look at me. Second, you’re always allowed to talk to me. Third, you can ask me whatever you want. Sound good?”

Jared cocks his head and he can’t believe that he’s sitting here with Jensen. Jensen who’s completely different from any Dominant Jared’s ever met before. “Yeah, it does.”

“Great,” Jensen grins. “So what do you wanna know?”

Jared takes a moment to think and then asks, “You said your mom took you here, what about your dad?”

Jensen smiles sadly. “My dad died when I was four. I don’t really remember him, just bits and pieces. My mom never took another sub.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s been a long time. It was harder for my big brother. He was eight.”

“You have a brother?”

“Yeah, Joshua. He’s a sub like you. Wasn’t easy for him to lose dad. Mackenzie, that’s my little sister, and I are both Dominants, like mom. So it wasn’t easy for him.” Jensen smiles a little. “But he dealt with it pretty well. Is with his Mistress now. They come to visit once in a while. Do you have brothers or sisters?”

Jared shakes his head. “No, I’m an only child. I have Chad, though. He’s like a brother to me.”

“Is that your friend from The Club?” Jensen asks curiously. 

Jared nods. “Yeah, we’ve been friends for a long time.”

“Well, I hope you’ll introduce me one day.” 

Their dinner comes and they eat in silence, only exchanging looks here and there. Whenever their eyes meet, Jared feels it deep in his belly and the feeling is distracting him from really enjoying his steak, which is really good by the way. 

After dinner, Jensen pays the bill and leads Jared outside. “You want dessert?”

“What dessert?”

“I was thinking chocolate chip ice cream.”

Jared grins. “Sounds good.”

They walk down the sidewalk holding hands again and when Jared looks down he doesn’t even know which one is his and which is Jensen’s hand. Jensen buys them ice cream and Jared’s glad that he can keep his eyes lowered, so he doesn’t have to watch Jensen lick the ice cream out of the cone. 

It’s not even nine o’clock in the evening when they get back to Jared’s house and Jensen pulls him close on the porch. 

“You think your dad will say ‘yes’?”

Jared nods quickly. “If that’s what I want, he’ll say ‘yes’.”

“And is this what you want?” Jensen asks. 

“Yes,” Jared breathes without hesitation and then they’re kissing gently. 

It’s over to soon and Jared wishes they could stand out here forever, but Jensen winks at him and pulls him over to the front door. Jared unlocks it and they walk inside, finding his parents in the living room. 

His mom sinks to the floor but Jensen says, “Please, Ma’am, this is your home you don’t need to kneel for me.”

Jared’s dad gives him an appreciative look and walks over to Jensen. “You must be Jensen Ackles; it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You too, Sir.”

“Please, my name’s Gerry and that’s my sub Sherri. Why don’t you have a seat? Can we offer you something to drink?”

Jensen sits down on the couch across from the one where Jared’s dad and mom had been sitting. He pulls Jared down next to him, their hands entwined and Jared sees that his dad notices too. 

“Water would be great. Thank you.”

Jared’s mom walks out of the room to get it and comes back a second later with a tray holding four glasses and a carafe with water. She must have prepared this earlier. 

“Well Jensen, I can’t help but notice that you and my son seem very close,” Jared’s dad says and Jared blushes. 

“I really like your son, Gerry. I’ve met him and he’s really special. That’s why I’d like to ask your permission to take Jared as my sub.”

Gerry raises his eyebrows. It’s not common to ask the parents of the sub to give them away, but it was in the older days, but not anymore. “Is this what you want, Son?”

Jared looks up at his father and nods. “Yes.”

“I’ve just graduated from law school and work at Leman Hard over on the other side of the city,” Jensen explains. “It’s a good job and it allows me to afford an apartment in town. Jared would be my first sub, because I didn’t want a sub while I was still studying. I wanted to have a job and be able to completely provide for my sub.”

Jared’s surprised to hear that, but he’s also pleased that Jensen wants to have him as his sub. 

“That sounds very promising,” Jared’s dad says. “And if this is what Jared wants then you have my blessing.”

“Thank you, Gerry,” Jensen says seriously before turning to Jared and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Tomorrow we’ll go and have a collar custom made for you. What do you think?”

Jared’s too overwhelmed to say anything, so he just smiles broadly. 

*~*~*

Fingers entangle with Jared’s, which are lying in his lap, while stopping at a red light. They’re sitting in Jensen’s 1977 Mustang and are driving to one of the well-known collar makers in Dallas area. The car smells of leather and Jared really likes it, makes him feels safe. He’s keeping his head down, looking at his lap. He’d rather look at Jensen, but they are in public in daylight. It’s different from last night when they were in the dark pub and nobody paid attention to them. He knows that Jensen allowed him to always speak and look at him, but The Rules are still there and it’ll only shine a bad light on Jensen if Jared doesn’t follow them correctly. Jared doesn’t want that. He wants Jensen to be proud of him. 

“You nervous?”

Jared’s still looking down at Jensen’s fingers wrapped around his. They’re long and well proportioned, tanned with freckles. He runs his fingertips across the skin and slowly shakes his head. 

“No,” he says and he means it. 

Jensen pulls Jared’s hands up and presses a kiss to the back of it. “I know this, us, has happened really fast. So it’s okay if you’re nervous.”

Jared turns his head a little, just so that Jensen will see him looking. “Not nervous.”

There’s a smile displayed on Jensen’s face and he nods, seeming relieved. “Good.”

A horn honks behind them and Jensen jerks his head around. He pulls his fingers away from Jared to shift gears and drive across the intersection. Jared lays his hand down into his lap again. God, how much he wants to just look up and watch Jensen openly. 

They stop a little while later at the side of the road. Jensen gets out and Jared takes a deep breath. So maybe he is a little nervous, but not because Jensen is getting him a collar. No, it has more to do with the fact that he’s out in public with Jensen for the first time during the day. People will look at them and see how they interact. Last night it was dark. Now the sun is shining and the streets are crowded. 

Suddenly Jensen’s standing in front of the door and pulls it open. He cups Jared’s head between his hands and lifts it, pressing a gentle kiss to Jared’s lips. It’s not common to be this affectionate with your sub in public, but Jensen doesn’t seem to care and Jared feels the tension drain away the longer the kiss lasts. 

When they finally break apart, Jensen’s grinning at him and Jared can’t help but grin back. He could drown in the green of Jensen’s eyes and he wishes he could look at them all day long. 

He hears someone whisper and realizes that he’s openly staring at Jensen, a dominant, in public. He quickly lowers his head and hears Jensen sigh. 

“C’mon, let’s go inside.” 

He grabs Jared’s hand and leads him to the entrance door of the shop. Inside it’s warm and smells like leather. A girl about Jared’s age drops to the floor as soon as he and Jensen walk inside. He’s never seen a sub in a workplace before, except for school. He wonders how that works. 

“I’m here to get a collar made for my sub’s neck,” Jensen says. “Go and get your Master, please.”

The girl doesn’t say anything, but gets to her feet and vanishes into the back. It doesn’t take long for another person to enter the room. 

“Welcome to _Collar Dreams_ , what can I do for you?”

“I’d like to purchase a custom made collar for my sub,” Jensen says, lifting Jared’s head. Jared didn’t really expect to all of a sudden be looking at another Dominant and he feels his cheeks heat up. He quickly closes his eyes in lieu of what else to do. “What do you think?” Jensen asks and Jared shakes a little, when he feels the other man step closer. 

“Hmm, I think black leather, the edges lined with crystals, maybe. I have a couple of samples in the back. I’ll be right back.”

Footsteps fade away and Jared relaxes a little.

“Open your eyes, Jay,” Jensen says softly and Jared does as told. “It’s okay to leave your eyes open. I want you to look at the samples and decide which collar you want.”

Jared’s eyes grow wide in surprise. “You want me to decide?”

Jensen nods. “Of course. You’ll be the one wearing it. I don’t want you running around with a collar you don’t like.”

“But…”

Jensen raises an eyebrow. “You questioning me?”

Jared quickly shakes his head and lowers his eyes. “No, of course not.”

“Good, so I want your honest opinion on the collars, okay?”

Jared nods, even though the thought alone makes him a little uncomfortable. What if he and Jensen don’t like the same things? What if he chooses a collar Jensen hates? He wants Jensen to like whatever he chooses. 

“Jay, relax, I’m sure I’ll love whatever design you decide on.”

It’s like Jensen can read his mind and maybe that should freak Jared out, but he likes the connection they have. 

The owner of the store comes back, putting several samples on the glassy display. They’re all made of black leather with velvet on the inside to not irritate the skin. There are crystals lining the edges and a silver metal ring for the leash is attached to the front. 

“What do you think?” Jensen asks and Jared thinks he sees the owner frown a little out of the corner of his eye, but Jensen’s just looking at him expectantly. 

“Can I… can I touch them?”

“Yes,” the owner says and pushes them closer to Jared. 

He reaches forward and runs his fingers across one collar. It has red velvet on the insides and the crystals are small and not too much. The leather feels cold against his fingertips and Jared brushes them over the soft velvet to warm them. Lifting his hand to his neck he runs his fingers across the collar he’s wearing right now. It feels so different and it has a completely different meaning. 

“This one,” he says. 

“You sure? You can touch the others as well,” Jensen says and Jared nods. 

“I’m sure.”

The owner of the shop nods. “Let’s see how it fits your neck.”

Jensen takes off the collar he gave Jared yesterday and puts the new one on his neck. It feels heavy, but in a good way. This means he’ll belong to Jensen. It doesn’t fit perfectly, but the owner reassures them that after he measures Jared’s neck and makes the collar accordingly, it will fit perfectly. 

They walk out of the shop ten minutes later with a promise that they’ll be able to pick up the collar in three weeks. 

“You want me to take you home?” Jensen asks and Jared shakes his head. He doesn’t want to leave Jensen just yet, but then a thought occurs to him. 

“Don’t you have to work?”

Jensen smiles. “They gave me the day off to get my first sub a collar. It’s company policy. So, how about we go back to my place, order something to eat and spend the day on the couch? I mean, that way you can get used to your new home, right?”

Jared totally forgot that he’d be moving in with Jensen once the collar and all the paperwork had been set up accordingly. 

“Or is that too fast?” Jensen seems to have taken Jared’s silence as discomfort. 

He shakes his head. “No. It sounds good.”

Jensen’s apartment is on the other end of Downtown and it takes them about twenty minutes to get there. It’s situated in an old looking brick house, but the hallway is bright and airy. Jared likes it here and when Jensen unlocks the door to his apartment he’s curious about what to expect. 

The apartment isn’t big, but with its beige walls and wooden furniture, it is comfy. Jensen shows him the kitchen, which is tiny, but Jared thinks he’ll get used to cooking here, if it means he’s with Jensen. The living room is bigger, with a huge, comfy-looking couch and a big flat screen TV. The walls are lined with shelves covered in CDs and DVDs. A battered guitar is standing in one of the corners and Jared can’t wait to hear Jensen play. 

The next room Jensen shows to him is the bathroom. It’s small with a shower stall, a toilet and a sink, but Jared’s sure they’ll manage. Last, Jensen leads him into the bedroom. The California King in the middle is huge and looks really comfy. There are a couple of dressers lining the wall with picture frames upon them, showing people who Jared guesses are Jensen’s family and friends. 

“So what do you think?”

Jared still can’t get over the fact that Jensen really seems to care about what he thinks. “I like it. It’s comfy.”

“I know it’s not much, but we can buy a house one day when I’m earning more money.”

Jared shakes his head, an amused smile making its way to his face. “I said I like it.”

“I…” Jensen sighs. “I just really want you to like it here - to like me. I never thought having a sub - having you - would feel like this.” Jared’s heart starts beating a little faster. “I just really like you, Jay.”

Jared wants to answer, say that he really likes Jensen too, but a bang echoes through the apartment and the moment is gone. Jensen curses under his breath and walks towards the front door. 

“So where is he?” He hears someone he doesn’t know ask. 

“Damn it, Chris. We talked about this.”

The guy snorts and says, “If I’d wait for you, I’d never get to meet Wonderboy.”

Wonderboy? Jared wonders if Chris means him or someone else. 

“Don’t call him that. His name is Jared. C’mon, I’ll introduce you.”

Jared looks around and then drops to the floor right where he’s standing, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He’s about to meet one of Jensen’s friends and he really doesn’t know how to deal with that. What does Jensen expect of him? 

The door to the bedroom opens and Jensen and his friend, Chris apparently, walk inside. 

“Well, at least he’s well behaved,” Chris says. 

“Chris,” Jensen scolds. “Stand up, Jay. You don’t need to kneel in your own home.” Jared stands up and Jensen lifts his head gently. “It’s okay to look at me remember. This is your home Jay, The Rules don’t apply here, okay?”

Jared frowns and he sees the frown on Chris’ face too. “Okay,” he says hesitantly. 

“Good,” Jensen says and smiles. “Here, meet Chris, my pain-in-the-ass best friend. He’ll probably be around from time to time.” He turns to Chris. “That reminds me, I need the key back. It’s Jared’s now.”

Chris rolls his eyes and doesn’t seem happy at all, but he fumbles with his hand in his pocket and then drops the key into Jensen’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Jared. Oh and just so you know, if you’re not a good sub and make Jensen look bad in any way, I’ll kick your ass.”

Jared’s completely taken aback by the hostility that faces him so openly, but Jensen lays his hand on the small of his back and it calms him a little. 

“Shut up, Chris,” Jensen hisses. “Don’t listen to him, Jay. He’s just trying to be an ass.”

Chris shrugs his shoulders. “Whatever. So my sub’s waiting for me. I just wanted to drop by to invite you and your sub over to a BBQ on Saturday. Be there at six.” He waves at Jared. “I’ll be seeing you, Jared.”

The front door closes behind Chris and Jared lets out a slow breath. Jensen pushes a strand of Jared’s hair out of his face. 

“Don’t listen to him. He’s not as bad as he sounds. He’s a little overprotective of me, though. But he has to realize that I have you now.” He leans in and brushes his lips against Jared’s. “So, I remember something about spending the afternoon on the couch.”

“You promised me food,” Jared says and Jensen throws his head back and laughs. 

“That I did. So food and couch it is.”

*~*~*

Jared is standing in front of a mirror in the bathroom in his childhood home. They picked up the custom made collar yesterday and this is the first time Jared has had time to really look at himself. The black leather fits his neck perfectly, just like the man at the shop said it would. 

The collar feels heavy, heavier than the one Jensen had given him the day of their first date. It also entails so much more. Just the thought makes Jared’s heart beat faster. 

A few years back he couldn’t imagine wearing a collar; couldn’t imagine belonging to someone. He even fought against it, tried to find a way to escape his destiny. Now it’s completely different. Now he can’t wait for Jensen to finally take him home, to belong to Jensen completely. He wants that more than anything.

Today is the day they’ll move Jared’s stuff into Jensen’s apartment - their apartment, like Jensen always says. But before that happens, Jensen wants to introduce Jared to his family. Just the thought freaks Jared out. What if they don’t like him? What if they think he’ll make Jensen look bad, like Chris did? 

The barbecue party at Chris’ is later today and it doesn’t help in calming Jared. He knows how to be a good sub, has long abandoned his rebellious streak. But it still freaks him out to be put on display and this is what it is, Chris trying to intimidate him to make him run for the hills. But he won’t. He’ll be the best sub Jensen could wish for and he’ll show Chris that he has nothing to worry about. 

He hears sounds echo through the house and can’t help but smile when he hears Jensen let out a curse. All his things are piled up in the front hall of the house and Jensen and his dad had insisted on moving everything to the car on their own, even though Jared and his mom offered more than once. 

For a last time he shoots a look at the mirror and his reflection looks back at him with a huge smile on its face and sparkling eyes. He’s moving in with Jensen and everything else can’t take away the happy feeling that this thought causes. 

Jared makes his way across the second floor. And yeah, he’ll miss his childhood home, but he can’t wait to fall asleep and wake up with Jensen next to him. Can’t wait to have dinner ready when Jensen comes home and snuggle up close in front of the TV.

For a long time, he accepted the fact that he might never have what his parents have, but fate seems to have different plans for him. It brought him to Jensen or Jensen to him. However you want to see it, it always ends with Jared wanting to scream his happiness from the rooftops. 

He arrives downstairs when Jensen and his dad walk back inside after taking the last of Jared’s boxes outside to the moving truck. His mom is waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She looks happy for him, but there are also some treacherous tears shimmering in her eyes. 

“We’ll see each other soon,” Jared says. A Master could forbid his sub to see his family and friends, but Jared knows that Jensen would never do that. “You can come by when we’re finished unpacking.”

His mom smiles. “I know.” She pats his cheek. “I’ll still miss you. That’s what moms do.”

Jared pulls her into a hug and buries his head into the crook of her neck, just like when he was younger. “I love you.”

“Oh son, I love you too.”

Jared pulls back and sees his dad looking at him with a fond look on his face. He holds out a hand and Jared reaches for it. He’s pulled into a tight hug. “I couldn’t be prouder, son.”

“Thanks, Sir.”

He takes a step closer to Jensen, who wraps his fingers around Jared’s hand and squeezes. “We’ll call you once Jared’s settled. I’m sure we can find a time where you can both come and visit next week.”

Jared’s parents both wish them a good time today and wave them off when they walk to Jensen’s car. Jensen pulls Jared’s hand up to his lips and presses a soft kiss to the inside of his wrist once they’re seated inside. 

“You okay?”

Jared nods and smiles. “I’ll miss them, but I’m okay.”

“Good.” Jensen starts the car. “My mom and brother can’t wait to meet you. Mackenzie can’t be there today, but she’s threatened to come by the apartment sometime next week.”

Jared takes a deep breath and nods. “I can’t wait to meet them too.”

Jensen chuckles. “Liar.” Jared blushes and tries to hide behind his hands, but Jensen squeezes his thigh. “It’s okay. I was terrified when I first came to your house.”

“You were?” Jared looks up surprised. 

“Oh yeah. I mean, I knew that I wanted you to be my sub, but I really didn’t want to deal with your parents right away. It just couldn’t be helped. I wanted you so much.”

Jared smiles. “Want you too.” He lets out an audible breath. “You think your mom and brother will like me?”

“They’ll love you.” Jensen sighs. “I wish I could tell you that The Rules don’t apply at my childhood home, Jay. I really do, but…”

“I know,” Jared interrupts. “It’s okay. I never expected The Rules to not apply when I’m chosen by a Master.”

“My whole life I thought The Rules were in place to assure security in our country,” Jensen says slowly. “But then I spent that night at The Club with you and I wanted that all the time. I want you to talk to me, without needing to ask for permission first. I want you to look at me all the time, because I want to be able to see your beautiful face. I know this is not how it works for everybody but I still want this for us, in our home and when it’s just us going out.”

Jared feels his heart swell and nods. “I want that too.”

Jensen stops at a red light and reaches over to take Jared’s hand in his. He rubs his thumb gently over Jared’s mark. Jared leans his head back and enjoys just watching Jensen, whose eyes are focused on the traffic, while his thumb rubs over Jared’s hand, seemingly subconsciously. 

“I love you,” Jared says suddenly before he can help himself. When Jensen doesn’t answer immediately he wants to take it all back, cursing his big mouth internally. 

But then a smile starts to spread on Jensen’s face and he looks over to Jared. “I love you too.”

The day is perfect. And what if Jared has to face Jensen’s family and his friends and convince them that Jensen’s made the right choice? He’d do it every day if he gets to hear Jensen say ‘I love you’. 

*~*~*

The house of Jensen’s family is at the other end of town and it’s about an hour before Jensen pulls the car into the driveway of his childhood home. It’s white with a front porch and a neat front yard, where flowers are in full bloom. 

It reminds Jared of his own childhood home, even though their house is bigger. But both feel like loving homes to him. 

“It’s not as big as yours,” Jensen says and Jared rolls his eyes. 

“I still like it. It looks nice.”

“C’mon, I’ll introduce you to my mom first.”

They make their way to the back of the house. The lawn is neatly mowed and there are cicadas lining the outer borders of the back yard. The sun is hitting the flowers in their beds along the cobbled walkway, making them gleam in the light. 

Jensen pulls him up on the back deck and then pushes open the terrace door. The house smells like home-made bread and old wood. It’s a good combination. 

“Mom, we’re here!”

Jared’s heart speeds up, if that’s even possible since it’s been beating a mile a minute ever since Jensen stopped the car, probably even before that. 

“In the kitchen, honey.”

They round a corner and Jared wonders if he could get a heart attack from the nervousness he’s feeling. He tries to remember why he’s doing this, what is in it for him, and Jensen’s words from before echo in his head. ‘I love you too’. 

Jared has his head lowered and can only assume that, when they finally stop a couple of steps away from a pair of feet, this is Jensen’s mom. Without Jensen prompting him, he sinks to his knees with his arms at his back. 

Jensen and his mom hug and Jared can hear them whisper something, but it’s said too low to really understand what they’re saying. He feels himself relax a little when Jensen’s hand comes to rest on his shoulder. 

“Mom, meet Jared. My sub.”

Jared can feel eyes on him and he wonders what Jensen’s mom sees right now. 

“I can see why you like him so much,” Jensen’s mom says, sounding positively impressed. “He’s very well behaved.”

A soft hand comes to lie beneath his chin and his head is lifted up. Jensen’s mom has long blond hair, that’s pulled back into a messy bun. Her eyes are the same shade of green as Jensen’s and they’re looking at him just as kindly. There are crowfeet around her eyes and a pleased smile on her face. 

“And he’s very beautiful too.”

Jared blushes, trying to look anywhere else than at his Master’s mother. But she has a tight hold on him and keeps looking at him intently. 

“You know I was a little concerned when you told me that you wanted to claim the first sub you found. But I can understand why. He’s perfect.” She lets go of Jared’s face and he looks down to the floor again. “Congratulations, Son.”

“Thanks, Mom. Jared’s a great sub.”

“I’m glad, Jensen.”

Jensen squeezes Jared’s shoulder and Jared wants nothing more than to reach up and touch Jensen’s hand, but he knows The Rules. He’s a good sub. 

A bell rings and Jared flinches in surprise. Jensen runs soft fingers over the skin just below Jared’s collar and it calms him down like nothing else can.

“Jen, why don’t you open the door? It’s probably Stephanie and your brother.”

“I’ll be right back, Jay,” Jensen says softly.

Jared feels the urge to look up and after Jensen, but he manages to stop himself from doing that. 

“Jared, would you help me please?” Jensen’s mother says and Jared flinches again in surprise, but then he gets to his feet and nods. “Perfect.” She hands him a huge plate that’s full of small, delicious smelling cakes. “Please take this into the living room. You can wait there too; we’ll be right behind you.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” he mumbles and makes his way through the door she pointed to. 

He puts the plate on the coffee table and then kneels again just next to it. In the hallway Jensen’s talking to his brother’s Mistress and Jared really craves Jensen’s touch right now. It doesn’t take long for all of them to walk into the living room, though. 

“Stephanie, this is Jared, my sub,” Jensen introduces him and he waits for her to lift his head also. 

She does so and she gives him an appreciative once over. “He’s gorgeous, Jen. And so very well behaved.”

Josh, Jensen’s submissive brother, is kneeling at the other side of the coffee table. He has his head lowered and seems not to be bothered by all the attention Jared’s getting from his Mistress. 

“Thanks. Jared’s a very good sub.”

Jensen’s mom starts heaving cake on plates and hands them out to Jensen and Stephanie. Jared’s stomach growls and he blushes furiously, cursing his never ending appetite. 

“Jensen, please,” his mother says chuckling, “make sure that Jared gets something to eat.”

A plate full with cake appears before Jared’s eyes and he takes it from Jensen’s hands. “Thank you, Master,” he says softly. 

The afternoon goes by quickly with Jensen’s mom, Jensen and Stephanie talking about random things. Stephanie, so Jared learns, is an architect, having her own company that’s responsible for the new convention center that is being built downtown. Jensen’s mom talks about her job as head of the human resources department of an investment firm, while Jensen tells them about his job at the law firm. 

Jared listens, soaking up every bit information he can get about Jensen’s everyday work. He loves how enthusiastic Jensen sounds while he talks about his work. 

Eventually Jensen tells his mom and Stephanie, as well as his brother, goodbye and leads Jared out the front door. 

“You okay? It wasn’t bad, was it?”

Jared looks up and shakes his head. “I like them.”

“They like you too. They were really impressed with your behavior.” Jensen curls his fingers into Jared’s t-shirt and pulls him close. “Which was very hot by the way. The way you called me ‘Master’ made me so hard in my jeans.”

“Master,” Jared says shocked, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

Jensen plunges his tongue into Jared’s mouth as soon as the word falls from Jared’s lips and he grunts in surprise. But then he starts kissing Jensen back and he feels his own dick harden in his jeans. 

They haven’t done anything since that night at The Club and Jared hadn’t really missed anything, but now he wishes Jensen would just take them home so they could spend the night in bed. 

“I promise we won’t stay long,” Jensen whispers against his lips. 

*~*~*

The door closes behind them and Jared doesn’t even know what hits him when Jensen has him pinned to it. Warm lips cover his and he feels Jensen’s fingers pushing beneath his t-shirt. 

“So fucking hot,” he growls and Jared shivers. “I wanted to bend you over the fucking couch and just show all of them that your mine.”

Jared can feel Jensen’s arousal against his hip, rubbing alongside his own hard cock. But there’s still this little voice in his head saying that Jensen could do that, without Jared being able to protest. He’d just have to take it. 

Jensen bites at his chin and yanks at the bottom of Jared’s jeans. “But you’re fucking mine and nobody gets to see you like I do.”

Jared moans and closes his eyes, laying his head back. That sounds so much better. Jensen’s hand pushes inside his boxers, wrapping warm fingers around his aching dick. He feels his legs tremble and he wants to hold on, wants to draw out the delicious feeling of Jensen’s hand on his dick. But he can already feel his orgasm building in his lower belly. 

Jensen strokes him, sucking bruises into the skin below and above the collar in the process and Jared doesn’t know where’s up or down. His head is swimming and all he can do is hold on to Jensen’s biceps so as to not lose it completely. He didn’t know a simple hand-job could feel like this. It never felt like this when he’d masturbated before. 

Clever fingers squeeze Jared’s balls and then he’s coming, shooting his release all over his boxers and Jensen’s fingers. He’s panting hard, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He’s surprised it hasn’t exploded yet. 

“Hmm,” Jensen moans, licking along Jared’s neck. “Taste so fucking good.”

“Jen,” he breathes, his eyes still closed. 

Jensen yanks at his collar a little and he opens his eyes slowly, needing a moment to focus on Jensen’s face. “Master,” he whispers. “Say ‘Master’.”

The intensity in Jensen’s eyes makes a warm shiver run down Jared’s back and his dick twitches, trying to get hard again. “Master.”

“Fuck, Jay,” Jensen breathes, shivering visibly. He hooks a finger into the metal ring at the front of Jared’s collars and pulls. “Time to christen the bedroom.”

Jared stumbles after Jensen. The door to the master bedroom is pushed wide open and Jensen’s pulling him towards the huge bed that’s standing in the middle of the room. Jared falls down onto it when Jensen growls low in his throat and pushes at his shoulders. He feels fingers scramble with his t-shirt and he lifts his arms. A second later, Jensen’s pulling at his jeans and boxers. Finally he’s lying naked on the bed; Jensen’s hovering above him, still fully clothed. 

Carefully he reaches out, not knowing if he’s allowed to touch, but Jensen nods a little and Jared pushes his hands beneath Jensen’s t-shirt, feeling warm, firm skin and muscles. He runs his fingers over the defined lines, watching Jensen shiver under his touch. His Master’s eyes roll to the back of his head and a smile forms on Jared’s face. He’s the cause for his Master’s pleasure and it’s a heady feeling. 

In a bold move he pulls Jensen’s t-shirt above his head. He’s beautiful, tanned and defined. Jared leans forward feeling the need to run his tongue first over one nipple and then the other. Jensen shivers and moans. 

“Jesus, Jared…”

He reaches up and rolls one of Jensen’s nipples between his fingers until it hardens. He gives the same attention to the other nipple. All the while he kisses and licks all over Jensen’s chest. 

“Jared, baby, I need…”

The thought that Jensen hasn’t come yet, hits him and he reaches down. His fingers fumble a little with the button of Jensen’s pants, and when it’s open he just shoves his hand inside and wraps it around Jensen’s rock-hard dick. He can feel pre-come at the tip and he collects it with his thumb, rubbing it all over the velvety head. 

“Fuck, shit,” Jensen curses above, rocking his jean-clad ass over Jared’s sensitive cock, causing unexpected pleasure and his cock is growing hard again. 

Jared jerks Jensen hard and fast and then tender and slow, changing the pace in an unpredictable pattern. It seems to drive Jensen insane, because a string of _yeahpleasejustlikethis_ falls constantly from his mouth. 

When Jensen finally comes, he shoots white strings of release all over Jared’s fist. Some of them land on Jared’s chest and neck, and it feels so dirty, but in a really good way. With clouded eyes, Jensen leans down and licks the strings of come off Jared’s chest and neck. The change of position makes his ass rub over Jared’s hard dick again and he didn’t really expect to come again, but he does, pulsing between both their bodies. 

He comes down from his high feeling tired and completely satisfied. Jensen’s lying next to him, propped up on one elbow and watching him intently. There’s a smile on his face. 

“You okay?”

“Awesome,” Jared says dreamily and Jensen chuckles. “What?” Jared asks confused. 

“Nothing. It’s just… that was what I said after my first time.” 

“Oh yeah?” Jared asks, rolling onto his side to watch Jensen. “So there’s been others before me?”

Jensen doesn’t seem to get that Jared’s teasing, because his look becomes clouded and he frowns. 

“Relax, Jen,” Jared says, poking him in the side. “I was just joking.”

“Oh you were, were you?” Jensen asks, sitting up, before throwing himself at Jared and starting to tickle him. “That’s what you get for teasing me.” 

Jared laughs, trying to protect himself from Jensen’s hands, but they’re everywhere. Soon he’s panting hard and squirming beneath Jensen’s merciless fingers. He calls ‘Uncle’ not much later. Jensen’s leaning over him while Jared catches his breath, watching Jared with something like awe in his eyes. 

“Are you happy?” he asks and Jared starts smiling broadly. 

“Very.”

Jensen runs his fingers softly over the collar on Jared’s neck. “I still can’t believe that you’re really mine. Tomorrow we’ll make it official at the city hall.”

Jared nods and runs a hand through Jensen’s short hair. “Yours. Only yours.”

*~*~*

Life with Jensen is different from what Jared imagined it to be. Yeah, he imagined that it would be great and wonderful and generally amazing, but he didn’t think it would be so overwhelming; in a good way, though. 

Waking up and falling asleep next to Jensen is the best thing ever. Jared can just curl up next to him or spoon behind him, because even though Jensen always denies it, Jared knows that he likes to be the little spoon. No matter how they fall asleep, it always makes Jared fall asleep feeling completely content. 

He still hasn’t really wrapped his head around the fact that The Rules are non-existent in their house or even when they go out on their own. Yes, he has to follow them when they’re visiting Jensen’s mom or having a night out a Chris’ place – who, by the way, seems to be finally warming up to Jared. But as soon as they’re alone, Jensen will scowl at him when he calls him ‘Master’ or kneels in front of him. Well, except for when they’re in bed and it concerns sexual favors, then Jared very well knows how turned on Jensen gets when he calls him ‘Master’. 

Sometimes he feels like he’s holding all the strings in his hands, as if he could just say something and Jensen would follow, no questions asked. It’s a heady feeling - to be the one who could control the situations but to willingly decide to trust Jensen to do the right thing for both of them. 

Jensen always asks for his opinion, always asks what Jared would do in this or that situation, always encourages him to be his own person. 

It’s been a really long time since Jared thought for himself without someone - mostly his father and teachers - telling him what to do. It takes a lot of getting used to, but it also feels good to be encouraged to think and for someone to value his opinion. 

Jared knows that this is not normal. He sees how Chris is with his sub, Steve, and he knows that whenever Chad finds a Master or a Mistress, it probably won’t be that way either. Chad always looks at him with this disbelieving look on his face whenever they’re at Jensen and Jared’s place and he and Jensen act more like partners than Master and sub. But Jared can see that Chad’s happy for him too. Chad never had the romantic notion that there’s more out there than being a sub for a Master. Jared, though, he’s been dreaming about this since he was a little boy and his mom told him he was special. 

“You’re happy.”

Jared’s preparing dinner - his mother’s special recipe for roasted chicken with noodles and vegetables. He looks up from the Zucchini and over to where Chad’s sitting and nibbling at a carrot. From the start, Jensen always encouraged Jared to have his friends over and since Chad hasn’t been claimed yet, he’s at their house more often than not. 

Jensen sometimes jokes that he should just enter into a threesome relationship with them. The guest room is already Chad’s anyway. 

“I am,” he agrees. 

“I never thought I’d see you happy as a claimed sub.” Jared raises his eyebrows in surprise and Chad shrugs. “You were just never okay with how subs are generally treated or y’know The Rules.”

“I had a rebellious streak,” Jared defends. “I got over it.”

“Okay,” Chad says slowly. “That’s good, I guess. Well, anyway, I can see that Jensen makes you happy and you make him happy. Looks like you got your fairytale ending after all.”

Jared chuckles. “You jealous?”

Chad snorts. “As if. I don’t need this shit. Who needs love when he can get a stable home with constant sex?”

“You’re a douche,” Jared laughs.

Chad chews on the last piece of his carrot and then jumps off his bar-stool. “Jerk. I’m going to The Club tonight. You and Jensen should come; check out what else is there.”

“Thanks, but we’ll pass,” Jensen says as he steps into the kitchen. 

Chad falls directly to his knees and Jared sighs. His friend hasn’t gotten used to the fact that The Rules don’t apply for any sub in this house and not just Jared. 

“Get up, Chad. You don’t have to kneel.” Jensen shakes his head. “Jesus, how many times do I have to tell you that?”

Chad scrambles to his feet and nods. “Yes, Sir.”

Jensen has also asked Chad to call him by his first name, but Chad refuses to do so, always mumbling something about The Rules and how he won’t break them. That’s why Jensen came to accept the fact that Chad will always call him ‘Sir’. 

Jensen’s still dressed in his work clothes, dark blue suit with a light blue dress shirt and a blue tie. He looks amazing. Now he loosens his tie and unbuttons the top button of his shirt while he makes his way over to Jared and presses a soft kiss to the spot between Jared’s ear and the collar. 

“Hey gorgeous,” he whispers and Jared beams at him. 

“We’re having roasted chicken with veggies and noodles for dinner,” Jared says and Jensen’s eyes light up. 

“Your mom’s special recipe?” Jared nods and Jensen pulls him into a quick kiss. 

“I knew there is a reason why I love you.”

“Admit it, you only love me for my mad cooking skills,” Jared tries to sound offended, but he can’t keep the smile out of his voice. 

“Your mad cooking skills are only one of the reasons,” Jensen whispers and squeezes Jared’s butt cheek. 

They haven’t really done that yet. Jensen knows that Jared’s a virgin and he insists that there’s so much to explore before they turn to that. But Jared can’t help and be curious about it. How will it feel when Jensen’s finally buried deep inside of him? 

The scraping sound of the chair leg on the tiles brings Jared back to the present and he blushes. Jensen grins. He seems to know exactly what Jared’s been thinking. 

“Chad, would you maybe set the table?” he asks, keeping his eyes trained right on Jared’s face. 

“Of course, Sir,” Chad rushes to say and gets three sets of dishes for all of them. He quietly walks out of the room and Jared shakes his head. 

“You’re intimidating him.”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “It’s not my fault that he lives and breathes The Rules around me. I know he’s not some shy sub when he’s with you.”

“Maybe it’s because we’ve been through a lot. We’ve been friends since our first day of sub school.”

Jensen buries his head in the crook of Jared’s neck and whispers. “And what adventures would that be?”

Jared pushes him away a little. “Don’t be an ass. A sub’s life can be adventurous.”

Jensen takes a step back and looks at him seriously. “I’m sorry, I was just kidding. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“I know,” Jared sighs. 

He hasn’t told Jensen about his arrest; hasn’t told Jensen about his rebellious streak and hating what his life was supposed to be like. He guesses it’s somewhere in the file Jensen got at city hall when they signed the contract that makes Jared officially Jensen’s, but he knows that Jensen never took a look at it. He locked it inside the top drawer of his desk at home and told Jared that whatever stands in those files, he’d rather hear from Jared than reading it. 

Jared just never found the guts to actually tell Jensen all about it. 

He leans forward and presses a kiss to Jensen’s lips. “Let’s not talk about it.”

Jensen cocks his head and then nods. “Okay.”

They have dinner together and Chad even tells Jensen a little bit about his day, which Jared counts as a win. When Chad finally leaves Jared tells him to come by the next day and tell him about his night at The Club. 

The next day Chad never shows. 

*~*~*

“You still worried about Chad?” 

Jensen climbs into bed, lying down on his side with his arm tucked beneath his head. Jared sighs and puts his book aside. 

“It’s been a week. It’s not like Chad to not get in touch with me, especially after a night at The Club. Jen, he talked my ear off the last few times he’s been there.”

“So what’re you saying? That something’s happened to him?”

“I don’t know. But maybe you should call his parents tomorrow. Just to ask if he’s okay.”

Jensen pushes a strand of hair back behind Jared’s ear and smiles. “Of course.” He winks. “How about I take your mind off it for now?”

Jared rolls his eyes, but scoots down the bed so that he’s lying directly next to Jensen. “What do you have in mind?”

“Hmm,” Jensen breathes, pushing his hand beneath the covers and down to lay it over Jared’s boxers, right where his dick lies flaccidly against his hipbone. “I’m sure I can think of something.”

Jared moans. “I’m sure you can.”

Jensen kisses him slowly, pushing his tongue between Jared’s lips and into his mouth, mapping all the places out that’ll make Jared moan. Jensen tastes of toothpaste and something earthy that’s entirely Jensen. Jared pushes his fingers into Jensen’s short hair and keeps him close. 

When he needs to come up for air, Jensen has pushed his hand inside Jared’s boxers and is stroking his dick with featherlight fingertips. It’s good, but not nearly enough. 

“I think I know what we can do,” Jared says quietly and Jensen looks at him with raised eyebrows. “You could… y’know… fuck me.”

“Jay,” Jensen breathes, leaning in for another kiss, but Jared pushes him back. 

“I want it. Wanna feel you inside of me.” He looks down at the bedspread and then at Jensen again through his lashes. “Please, Master. I’m yours.”

He can see Jensen swallow and then nod. “Okay. I’ll make it good. So good. Promise.”

Jared smiles. “I know.”

Then they’re kissing again and Jared’s pushing Jensen’s boxers over his hips and down his legs until Jensen’s able to kick them off. Jared helps Jensen to do the same with his own boxers and soon their writhing hard, cocks are rubbing together. Jared moans, wrapping his fingers around Jensen’s hard dick, jerking it lightly. 

“Please, Master,” he says again, feeling Jensen’s cock twitch in his hand. 

Jensen curses under his breath and scrambles for the condoms and lube. They’d both been tested when they first moved in together, but Jensen told Jared once that for the first time should they should try it with a condom. They’ll have enough time to try it without one after this time. 

Jensen’s head disappears beneath the covers and a second later Jared’s cock is swallowed down to the root. He pants hard, feeling his orgasm approach way too fast. But then Jensen wraps his finger and thumb around the base and squeezes. It helps in calming Jared down. Then a wet finger rubs over his hole. 

They’ve done this before, a finger, sometimes two, but never more. The first finger slips in easy enough and when Jensen rubs it over Jared’s prostate, Jared bucks his hips, not knowing what’s better, the finger in his ass or Jensen’s mouth on his dick. A second finger joins the first and Jared feels the stretch, but it’s still so good. He pushes down on Jensen’s fingers and lets out a string of curses when both fingers push right against that spot inside of him. 

He’s writhing and covered in sweat when Jensen pushes a third finger into him. It burns, but it soon fades to pleasure and the feeling of being so full. It’s a good feeling. 

“So fucking gorgeous.” He hears Jensen say and he moans, not able to voice any of his thoughts in a coherent way. 

When Jensen pulls his fingers out eventually, Jared feels empty and he fumbles for Jensen, to pull him back in. 

“It’s okay. I’ve got you. Just relax, Jay.”

Jensen’s cock is so much bigger than three of Jensen’s fingers and when he pushes inside it burns and Jared gasps for a breath. Jensen leans down, peppering his face with kisses. 

“Just breathe, Jay. Breathe.”

Jared tries and the pain slowly subsides. It’s not really good, but it’s bearable, so he nods, motioning for Jensen to move. Jensen pulls out slowly and then pushes back in even slower. Their lips meet in a soft kiss and the different position makes it possible for Jensen to hit Jared’s prostate spot on. 

Pleasure slowly overcomes the pain and soon Jared’s throwing his head back, baring his neck to Jensen and begging for _moreharderfaster_. Fingers start jerking Jared’s cock and he knows that it’ll be over soon. He feels his orgasm building in his toes and he isn’t able to hold it back any longer. 

He comes all over his chest and Jensen stutters in his thrusts, moaning Jared’s name loudly. 

Jensen pulls out a little later disposing of the condom in the trashcan and pulls Jared into his arms, after cleaning his chest off with a tissue. Jared feels pleasantly sore and there’s a tired smile on his face. 

“You okay?”

“Perfect,” he says and he means it too. 

This is perfect. 

*~*~*

Chad’s claimed.

That’s what Jensen tells Jared after he comes home that night from work. He’s talked to Chad’s father during his lunch break and he told Jensen that Chad’s been claimed and already lives with his Mistress. 

It’s something Jared can barely wrap his head around. Yeah, he knew that Chad was going to get claimed sooner or later. But he never thought that he would have to give his friendship up in the process. 

“But… I don’t understand… Why would she do that?”

Jensen lets out a deep breath. “Jay, you know that it’s her right to say who Chad sees and doesn’t see. He hasn’t even been in contact with his parents. Maybe she wants him for herself.”

Jared huffs. “But even Chris allows his sub to meet people.”

Jensen chuckles. “You make it sound like Chris is a dictator. He’s a good Master.”

“I just…” Jared shrugs. “I guess I never thought any Mistress of Chad wouldn’t let him keep in contact with me.” 

“Hey.” Jensen pushes his hair back behind his ears and presses their foreheads together. “Maybe she will once they’ve been together for a little longer.”

“I miss him,” Jared admits quietly. 

“Sweetheart, I know, but that’s just how life is,” Jensen says and Jared nods. 

He just didn’t think it would happen to him and Chad. He doesn’t even know if Chad’s okay and if his Mistress is treating him right. 

Only recently, there’d been the case of twenty-two-year-old Sophia Bush in the media. She’d been severely punished by her Master because she had been disobedient to his orders, and had died in the hospital from her injuries. The newspapers and TV channels had picked up the story and used it as an example of what could happen to you if you weren’t obedient to your Master’s rules. 

Just the thought of it still turns Jared’s stomach upside down. What if something like this happened to Chad? 

Jensen had been appalled by the violence inflicted too, but Jared knows that he doesn’t really get it. He’s not a sub to whom this might happen. 

“Hey,” Jensen whispers, running his fingers soothingly over the back of Jared’s neck, just above the collar. “You’ll be okay. I love you.”

Jared forces a smile. “I love you too.”

It’s two days later that Jared’s on his way home from grocery shopping. Jensen allowed him to go alone because there’s only a couple of things to buy and the grocery store is only a couple of blocks down from their apartment. 

He doesn’t recognize Chad at first, but then it hits him like a punch to the gut. Chad’s wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans. To his red collar is attached a leash and his Mistress is walking in front of him pulling him along. 

Jared doesn’t even think, doesn’t even care, he just shouts, “Chad!” 

He hurries to where Chad’s Mistress has stopped in front of a shop window. Chad’s kneeling next to her on the cold asphalt. His head is hanging between his shoulders and he didn’t even twitch when Jared called his name. 

Chad’s Mistress though, she noticed. Now she’s watching Jared with a disapproving look on her face, one eyebrow raised. 

“Now, now, puppet. What do you think you’re doing?”

Jared stops dead in his tracks and he totally forgets to lower his eyes, looking right into hers. “Chad’s my friend.”

She lets out an amused sound. “Now, is he?” She pulls at the leash. “Puppet do you have friends?” 

“No, Ma’am,” Chad says softly.

“But Chad…” Jared looks down at him and that’s when he sees the bruises on his friend’s skin; green and blue and purple, all around his wrists and his neck. 

“Now!” the Mistress says forcefully. “If you may remember The Rules, Sub. On your knees and eyes down!”

Jared shakes his head. “No,” he says defiantly. “You can’t punish me. Only my Master can.”

“Well, we’ll see about that.” She turns around and calls, “Police! This sub is not adhering to The Rules.”

Jared’s heart sinks and he kneels down, holding his arms behind his back. Chad looks at him out of the corner of his eyes and mouths ‘I’m sorry’, but Jared shakes his head and whispers ‘I’m okay’ when the police officers put hand cuffs on him and take him with them to the closest station. 

He’s in the cell for three hours before Jensen comes and gets him out. Jared can feel that Jensen’s pissed at him, so he doesn’t try to explain or start a conversation. 

The door to their apartment slams shut behind them and Jared flinches. He thinks it’s maybe better to kneel and show his subservience to Jensen, but that doesn’t seem to please Jensen at all. 

“What the hell, Jared?” he asks angrily. “Get the fuck up. I want you to be eye-to-eye with me when you explain to me which insanity hit you this morning.”

Jared scrambles to his feet and looks up at Jensen, who’s glaring at him. “Jen, I’m…”

“Don’t you say you’re sorry, because I know you’re not. Did you know that I had to pay a three-thousand dollar fine to get you out?”

“I am, I’m sorry,” Jared says, his heart sinking when he hears what kind of money Jensen had to pay to get him out.

Jensen shakes his head. “What were you thinking?”

“It was Chad,” Jared says and hopes that Jensen will understand and accept it as a reason, because it’s the only explanation he has. 

“That’s not good enough, Jared. You screwed up, embarrassed me and now there’s a permanent record on your file.”

Jared closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “It’s not the first one.”

“What?” Jensen asks, his forehead wrinkled into a frown. 

“I’ve been arrested before. I was at this illegal meeting when I was fifteen. My Dad was able to keep them from throwing me in juve.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Jared shrugs awkwardly. “Didn’t want you to give me back.”

Jensen sighs. “Jared, I will never give you back, no matter what you tell me. I love you and that doesn’t stop just because you’ve been arrested twice now. But what were you doing at an illegal meeting?”

“There was a group that said the sub-gene isn’t real, that it doesn’t exist.” Jared huffs out a deep breath. “I was in a rebellious phase and didn’t want to accept The Rules and what I am, so I went there to find out more. The police raided the place that night.”

“Is that why you just talked to that Mistress today? Because you don’t like what you are?” Jensen asks and he sounds unsure. 

“I wanted to know if Chad was okay. He’s not, by the way, his whole body was covered in bruises. But that’s why I went over there, to check on my friend,” Jared explains defiantly. 

“Jared…” Jensen shakes his head. “I don’t… you can’t just do that. You’re a sub and there are rules. I know it’s different between us, but you can’t just go around and talk to Dominants like that.”

“I know,” Jared says. “I couldn’t help myself. And Chad’s hurt. He’s hurt, Jensen.”

“Maybe she had to punish him, Jay. You ever think of that?”

Jared shakes his head. “Chad’s the perfect sub. He wouldn’t need punishment. What if she’s like the guy who killed his sub because she needed punishment?”

Jensen lets out a deep breath. “That was an accident. Yes the violence was uncalled for, but it was still his right to act out the punishment.”

“So what?” Jared asks upset. “You gonna punish me now, beat me to death.”

“Jared,” Jensen huffs out an annoyed breath. “You know I wouldn’t. I would never hurt you. But I’m still going to punish you.” Jared raises his eyebrows, unsure how Jensen’s going to punish him if he’s not going to hit him. “I was about to tell you that the local shelter is looking for some volunteers and that I’d told them that you’d surely be interested, but y’know right now, you’re not going anywhere. You’re grounded.”

Jared gapes at Jensen. “I’m grounded? I’m not ten.”

“So, you’d rather have a spanking?”

“No.” Jared shakes his head.

“Good. Now go to the bedroom, I need some time alone.”

Jared hangs his shoulders. “What about Chad, Jen? What if he’s really hurt?”

Jensen groans. “We can’t do anything about Chad, you know that Jay. Right now his wellbeing is in his Mistress’s hand.”

“But…”

“Jared, let it go. There’s nothing we can do. As much as I hate to think of Chad getting hurt or any sub for that matter, there’s nothing we can do about it.”

Jared nods slowly and then walks into their bedroom. As soon as the door closes behind him he’s on their desktop computer checking for anything that might help Chad. Jensen might not believe that they can do anything, but Jared just won’t let Chad get hurt any more. 

*~*~*

Jared comes home exhausted. He’s sweaty and stinks of probably all the types of animal faeces there are. Volunteer work at the animal shelter is not always as much fun as it sounds, especially when you had at least three cats pee on you and then you stepped in the poop of two dogs that shit in their kennels. 

Awesome day. 

The lights in the apartment are still dark and Jared sighs. Jensen’s been working on this stupid case that’s been taking him away for even more hours than usual. Jared thinks he’s maybe seen Jensen a whole lot of two or three hours this last week. 

He takes a shower, relishing the feeling of warm water washing away all of that went wrong today. When he steps out of the bathroom half-an-hour later, he fires up the PC and then goes to the kitchen to put a frozen pizza into the oven. 

Jared pulls on his favorite sweatpants and a t-shirt before he sits down and checks his emails. 

One is from his parents who are on a cruise in the Mediterranean Sea. They say the weather is great and the food delicious and that they can’t wait for Jared to see all the pictures they’ve taken. Jared smiles and writes an email back telling them to keep having fun. 

The second email in his inbox is much more interesting. It’s from Matt Cohen and Jared’s heart speeds up when he clicks it. 

He’s found the group that held the meeting years back through various online forums and he’s been following them ever since that fateful day he met his beaten up best friend and his Mistress on the street a year ago. Who would have known that the internet sub community was so vocal about things that are wrong in the society, even though none of them had the balls to voice all of that in public? 

But Jared had found out that a lot of subs get beaten and abused just for the hell of it or because their Dominants get off on the power they have. It always turns Jared’s stomach upside down to read something like that and he sends a prayer to the powers that be and thanks them for giving him Jensen. 

The group that held the meeting Jared went to when he was a teenager, is called Brigade for Sub Rights, in short BSR. They hold regular meetings at changing places and Jared’s read enough to know that they help subs to escape abusive Dominants, if that’s possible. It was the first thing he searched for when he first found out about Chad being beaten. 

He would have contacted the group already to get Chad away from his Mistress, but he has no idea where they live, if they’re even still in Dallas. He hasn’t seen Chad in a year and no matter what he tries he can’t even find out Chad’s Mistress’s name.

Jared hasn’t told Jensen any of this out of fear that Jensen will just tell him to let it go and not bother him with this anymore. Jensen’s a Dominant, he will never have to deal with abuse and beatings. So why would he get that it’s important to Jared to make sure Chad gets away? That’s why Jared’s made sure that Jensen won’t know of his secret activities. 

The email Matt wrote is about another meeting. It’s set to go down two nights from now at an old warehouse at the edge of town. Jared’s fingers itch with the need to reply and say that he’ll be there, but he really can’t. Jensen would never forgive him for betraying his trust. 

In the end he just closes the email again and turns off the PC to escape the temptation. He makes his way into the kitchen to take out his pizza. It smells of melted cheese and pepperoni when he takes it out and his stomach grumbles. 

That’s when there’s a knock at the door. Jared curses and looks at the clock on the wall. It’s after 8 pm. Who’s knocking this late? Maybe it’s just Jensen whose forgot his keys once again. 

Jared pulls open the door and says, “Jen, you can be really happy that your head’s attached to your shoulders, or you’d forget that too.”

But it’s not Jensen on the other side of the door. It’s Chad, or what’s left of him. His left eye is tightly swollen shut and he has several cuts and bruises all over his face. Blood’s dried beneath his nose and at the cut on his lip. He’s also holding his chest awkwardly. Jared swallows hard, pushing the door open wider. 

“What happened?” he asks concerned, letting Chad hobble inside and then closes the door. 

“Needed to get away,” Chad groans. 

Only now does Jared realize that Chad’s not wearing his collar. “Where’s your collar? Did some Master do this to you?”

Chad huffs out a breath and then groans in what Jared assumes is pain. “She did it. And I took the collar off, I can’t wear it anymore. I’m done.”

Jared shakes his head and helps Chad over to the couch. He knew something like this would happen, if he’d just been able to find Chad earlier. 

“Chad, you need to see a doctor.”

“No.” Chad shakes his head. “She’ll find me.”

“Chad…”

“I said ‘no’. Give me a couple of days and I’ll be as good as new,” he says and leans back against the back of the couch. 

“I’ll get you some ice. I was just making pizza, you want some?” Chad nods and Jared walks into the kitchen, putting some ice into a dish towel and then he grabs the pizza and walks back. “Here.” He presses the ice against Chad’s black eye and Chad flinches, but then takes the ice from Jared. 

While Chad keeps the ice pressed to his eye, Jared goes into the bathroom and gets a warm wet washcloth. He starts cleaning off Chad’s face, carefully cleaning the cuts and bruises. 

“Why did she beat you?”

Chad snorts. “Because that’s what she gets off on. She likes inflicting pain. I guess I can be glad that this time it was only a beating.”

“She did more?”

“Burned me with a cigarette,” Chad says calmly and Jared wants to punch something, inflict some pain of his own. “Oh and she has a huge knife collection.”

Jared swallows down the bile. “You’re not going back there.”

“That’s why I ran. I need to get away, JT. I need your help.”

Jared thinks of the email in his inbox and he knows exactly what they’ll do. He just hopes that Jensen will be able to forgive him. 

*~*~*

Chad falls asleep on the couch not long after they finish off a second pizza. He didn’t really talk about anything else that happened to him at his Mistress’ place and he refused to give Jared a name. But he told Jared that if he doesn’t get away, he thinks she might kill him. 

Jared’s stomach turns upside down at the thought. The Master of the young sub that just died from a beating wasn’t even convicted. It was just dismissed as an accident. Jared knows better. 

Now he’s sitting in his and Jensen’s bedroom staring at the little window on the PC. The cursor is blinking constantly waiting for Jared to type in his reply. He doesn’t know if Matt even needs a reply, maybe he and Chad can just turn up at the meeting and they’ll take care of everything. But Jared can’t take any chances. This is their only chance to get Chad away from his Mistress and he’d do anything to make sure it’s taken. 

The door to the apartment opens. It’s almost eleven and Jared huffs out a breath. He hates that work keeps Jensen so wrapped up in his own head right now. Making his way into the living room, he sees that Jensen is pulling off his shoes and loosening his tie. 

He looks up when Jared steps closer and gives him a tired smile. “Hey, didn’t know you’d still be awake.”

“Chad’s here,” he says quietly, very aware that Chad’s only lying a few feet away on the couch, deep asleep.

“Chad? What? Why?”

Jared takes Jensen and pulls him over to the couch, pointing at Chad’s bruised face. “That’s why.”

Jensen frowns. “What happened? Was he punished? He shouldn’t run away when he’s punished, it’ll only make things worse.”

Jared swallows hard and walks back into the bedroom, knowing that Jensen will follow him. “He wasn’t punished. She did this. Because it’s fun and it apparently makes her happy.”

“That can’t be right. Yeah, she’s his Mistress, but she wouldn’t just beat him. That’s cruel.”

Jared lets out a humorless laugh. “Open your eyes, Jensen. Chad’s not the only sub who’s treated like a slave here. There are hundreds, thousands of subs who are treated badly because no one cares.”

“Jay,” Jensen says and takes a step towards Jared. 

“No.” Jared backs away. “No, you listen to me. There’s this group, Brigade for Sub Rights, they’ve been helping subs to get out of abusive relationships for years. Sophia Bush, you remember her? They were trying to get her away from her Master, but he killed her first.”

“That’s… how do you even know that?”

“I know how to use a computer, Jensen. I’m not dumb.”

Jensen throws his hands in the air and groans. “Nobody said you were dumb, Jared. Stop twisting my words around. Now, tell me about this Brigade-thing.”

Jared shows him their website with shaky fingers. This is supposed to be his secret, but he just can’t lie to Jensen any longer. Jensen needs to know what’s going on in the world. 

“That’s,” Jensen stutters. “That’s outrageous. I can’t even… that can’t be true. Jay…”

“Hard to believe, isn’t it?” Jared says and sits down on the bed. “I want to take Chad to them. So they can make him disappear.”

“If this is true, Jared. You know what’ll happen if this ever hits the news? There’ll be chaos.” Jensen sounds unsettled and upset. “I can’t believe it. How has nobody seen this? If it’s there, why didn’t I see it?”

“Hey.” Jared wraps his arms around Jensen from behind. “Don’t blame yourself. It’s nothing you could have just noticed.”

Jensen turns in his arms. “But you did. You noticed and you told me, but I didn’t believe you. I’m sorry. I guess I didn’t want to believe that our world is not the place I wanna live in. I’m so sorry, Jay.”

Jared kisses Jensen gently. “It’s okay,” he whispers against his lips. “I don’t think there are any Dominants who really know what’s going on, except for the ones that indulge in those practices.”

“Why doesn’t the BRS come forward with their proof of what’s going on?” 

Jared smiles a little. “I’m sure they’ve tried and have been shot down. You think any decent newspaper would publish a story like this; Dominants abusing their subs for fun? They’d be shut down sooner than they could back-paddle.”

Jensen looks at him intently and then presses a passionate kiss to his mouth. “How are you so smart? This is such a turn-on.”

Jared chuckles. “Chad’s in the other room.”

“Urgh,” Jensen groans. “Okay, I got it.” He lets out a deep breath. “So how do we get them to take Chad away?”

“There’s a meeting in two days and I have an email address. Before you came home I was thinking about emailing them and asking them what to do.”

“Okay.” Jensen nods. “Let’s do that.”

“You’ll help?” Jared asks, a little surprised. 

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Of course I’ll help. If this shit ever blows up, I wanna be on the right side.”

“I love you, you know that?”

“I know,” Jensen answers, kissing Jared once more. “I love you too.”

*~*~*

“You really think this is a good idea?” Chad whispers and Jared looks over to him. 

They’re both sitting in the back of Jensen’s car, on the way to the meeting that’ll change Chad’s whole life. 

“You wanted to get away and I’m not letting you go back.”

Chad sighs and nods. “I just… I didn’t think that there was this whole underground movement for our rights or something.”

Jared lets out a deep breath. “Hey, they’ll help you. They’ll make sure you’re safe.”

“Never thought I’d need to be brought to safety from my own Mistress. You never believed in being a sub, but I… I lived this shit day and night. How is it that I get screwed over?”

Jared punches his friend’s shoulder lightly. “You’re gonna be okay. And you’ll find someone to love and who’ll love you back.”

“Yeah,” Chad snorts. “Right.”

“Just mark my words,” Jared says and shoots Chad a smile. 

The rest of the way they stay silent. Jared’s nervous, his hands are even shaking a little bit, not that he’d ever let Jensen or Chad see that. It was his idea and they will go through with it. No backing out now. 

The warehouse is in a deserted part of the town, but when Jensen stops the car, Jared can see all the other cars scattered randomly over the open space in front of it. There’s also light flickering in some of the broken windows. 

His heart is beating a mile a minute when they make their way over to the entrance door and he grabs Jensen’s hand for reassurance. Jensen squeezes back and holds on tight. If this goes wrong it’ll be Jared’s third arrest, which means time spent in prison. And Jensen will lose his license, that’s for sure. 

Jared sends a quick prayer upstairs to whoever’s listening that it all goes well and that in the end Chad will be taken somewhere safe. 

Jensen is the one to knock on the metal door and he also whispers the codeword when a small window opens. A second later the door is pulled open and a huge guy waves them inside. He’s even bigger than Jared and it’s not all that often that he encounters someone who towers over him. 

At the end of the room he can see Matt standing next to an older guy with gray hair. Jared didn’t think he would remember Matt, but the guy hadn’t changed all that much in the last four years. They make their way over and Matt smiles when he sees them approaching. His eyes fall on Jensen and he raises his eyebrows. 

“It’s been awhile since a Dominant attended one of our meetings,” he says. 

Jensen shrugs. “You got a problem with that?”

“No, just don’t want to scar you for life,” Matt replies and then turns over to Jared and Chad. “I’m guessing you’re Chad. Your Mistress worked you over real good, huh?”

Chad shrugs. “I guess. It could have been worse.”

Matt nods slowly. “That it could have been. Now, I need you to follow me, so we can get the paperwork out of the way. Best is you say goodbye to your friends right away. This’ll be the last you see each other for a really long time.”

Jared swallows. He will miss Chad, but he knows it’s better this way. Chad turns to him, looking scared and Jared wishes he could say something, anything, to make him feel better, more secure. 

“It’s okay,” he says, his own voice shaky. He pulls Chad into his arms and hugs him tight. “You do what they say and we’ll see each other again, promise. Take care.”

Chad nods. “You too.” He gives Jensen a small smile and then walks after Matt into one of the offices to the side. 

“You’re welcome to stay,” someone says and Jared turns to see the gray haired man standing a couple of feet away. “I’m Jim.”

“Jared, this is Jensen, he’s my…”

“Boyfriend,” Jensen says quickly. “I’m his boyfriend.”

Jim raises an eyebrow. “Well, it’s nice to meet you. Meeting is about to start in two minutes. You should get your seats.”

Jensen tugs on Jared’s arm and they make their way to where a few rows of chairs are set up. “He’ll be okay.”

Jared nods. “I know.”

The meeting goes by in a blur. They don’t talk about anything Jared doesn’t already know and his mind wanders to Chad and how he’ll move on, learn to be someone else. It hurts to leave his friend behind, even if it’s for the best. 

When the meeting is over, Jared looks around trying to catch one last glimpse of Chad. Matt comes over to where he and Jensen are standing and slaps his shoulder. 

“He’s gone. We’ll make sure he’s safe.”

Jared nods, but he can’t help feeling sad. “Thank you.”

They make their way towards the door and Jared gets into the car next to Jensen on the passenger side. 

“Hey,” Jensen whispers. “It’ll be okay.”

Jared leans back and looks over. Jensen’s smiling at him and Jared remembers him saying that he’s Jared’s boyfriend instead of Master. He smiles back. 

“I know.”

*~*~*

Jared wakes to soft kisses being trailed down his chest. Jensen’s lips are hot and wet, making his skin tingle with the touch. He arches his back a little towards where he expects Jensen’s lips next and moans when Jensen swirls his tongue around the rim of his bellybutton, before dipping inside. 

He lifts his hands and rests them on the back of Jensen’s head, running his fingers through the soft hair at the back of Jensen’s neck. A full-on bodyshiver hits him when Jensen trails his kisses down his happy trail and then pulls down the waistband of his boxer briefs. 

A wet tongue traces the lines of his hip bones and then swirls over the spot where the tattoo is. The same tattoo Jensen has on his hipbone. The tattoo they got about a month ago, after feeling the need to solidify their relationship some more, to have something despite the collar that’ll make them one. 

“Could look at it all day,” Jensen says softly, and Jared lifts his head and opens his eyes. 

“At least finish what you started.”

Jensen looks up at him and raises an amused eyebrow. “Always so demanding.”

“Please, Master,” Jared whispers. He knows exactly how to push Jensen’s buttons. 

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Jensen cups Jared’s cock and balls through the fabric of the boxer brief’s. “This? Me touching you, sucking you, fucking you?”

“God, yes, anything…”

Jensen chuckles darkly and then Jared’s flipped onto his belly and his underwear is pulled down. A second later Jensen spreads his butt cheeks and licks over his hole with his tongue. Jared shivers and moans, rocking his hips to get a little friction on his rapidly growing cock. Jensen’s tongue pushes into him with little jabs and Jared curls his fingers into the bedspread to have something to hold onto. 

He hears and feels, by the motion of Jensen’s arm, that Jensen’s jerking himself off while he eats out Jared’s ass. It’s so fucking dirty and intimate and Jared’s head is swimming with pleasure. A hand circles around his balls and pulls them away from his body a little, squeezing lightly. 

His orgasm is so damn close and he pushes his hand beneath his body, wrapping it around his leaking dick. Jensen‘s still fucking him with his tongue when Jared comes hard. His head is buzzing with pleasure and he lets out a happy sigh when he feels hot, wet come hit his butt. He looks back over his shoulder, seeing Jensen kneeling behind him and come on his butt. 

After he cleans Jared’s back and they move to Jensen’s side of the bed, Jensen lets himself fall forward and presses a soft kiss to Jared’s lips. “You wanna take another nap?”

Jared grins. He loves Sundays. “Only if you stay with me.”

“Always,” Jensen whispers and throws the covers over them. The world can wait a little while longer. 

*~*~*

Two hours later, Jared makes his way downstairs, stumbling over a couple of boxes that are still piled up in the hallway. He curses when he hits his toe and hops on one foot for a moment until the pain lessens. 

Moving to the house had been so exciting. Almost more exciting than house hunting. Jensen constantly had to remind Jared to remember The Rules, because he’d been like a puppy with his first bone. But in the end Jared had managed to not embarrass Jensen and their realtor even commented on how well behaved Jared was. 

After a some discussion, while sitting on the floor in their apartment bedroom, they’d decided on this house, with it’s white porch, back deck and beautiful backyard. 

They’d moved in a month ago and Jared honestly thought that they’d been done by now with unpacking, getting settled and making the house a home. One month after moving in, boxes still need to be unpacked and there are still shelves that are empty, though. 

But at least it already feels like a home. 

Jensen’s in the kitchen, making scrabbled eggs with bacon and there’s a cup of coffee sitting on Jared’s site of the kitchen table. He walks over to where Jensen’s standing at the stove and presses a gentle kiss to Jensen’s neck. 

He can feel him smile more than he sees it and Jared smiles too. This is good, this is right. 

“You know what next weekend is?” Jensen asks, keeping his eyes trained on the eggs instead of on Jared. 

“It’s our three year anniversary,” Jared says instantly, touching his collar carefully. “You think I’d forget that?”

Jensen looks at Jared and there’s a fond smile displayed on his face. “Naw, just testing you.”

“You’re a jerk.”

“I’m your jerk,” Jensen shoots back and Jared really doesn’t have anything to say to that. “So, you wanna do something?”

“What exactly? I mean, despite you bending me over the couch and fucking me?”

“Hmm, I like the way you think,” Jensen says. “But no, I meant more like dinner and a movie.”

Jared leans close to Jensen’s ear and whispers, “How about we order in and you can chain me to our bed and have your wicked way with me instead?”

Jensen groans and catches Jared’s mouth in a heated kiss. “I like your idea so much better,” he says when he finally pulls back. 

Jared grins and takes a step back, his stomach grumbling. He really needs to eat before they go again. 

The newspaper from yesterday is lying on the table and Jared grabs it. There’s a huge picture on the first page. 

Sub-Gene a Hoax!

The words are sprayed on a wall by the main station and the article talks about how those individuals that did this have no idea what they’re talking about and that it was probably only a silly prank. 

Jared knows better. 

Matt and the BSR have become more vocal over the last few years. Never in public with their faces, but there have been more incidents, ‘pranks’ like the media calls them. Jared also knows that more subs have found their way away from their abusive Masters and into the safety of the brigade. 

Not that this would be talked about in the news or on TV. Oh no, the media knows exactly how to keep those stories secret and under wraps. 

Jensen presses a kiss to his temple and puts the plate with scrambled eggs and bacon in front of him. 

“C’mon, eat up. One day they’ll be heard.”

Jared looks up. “You think so?”

“I hope so.”

Jared nods. He does too.

*~*~*

Monday morning Jared makes his way through the crowd. His eyes always trained on the pavement and his collar and mark visible for all people to see. 

He’s made his way to the animal shelter every week day since he started volunteering two years ago and he’s never had a problem, but you never know. So he makes sure that he follows The Rules religiously. 

The shelter is run by a Master who only allows subs to volunteer for work there. This means it’s pretty relaxed work, even though Jared doesn’t get paid. But none of the volunteers has to follow The Rules constantly and this means shit gets done. 

When he walks into the building, Danneel is at the back of the room, feeding the bunnies they gave a temporary home to. 

She smiles shyly at him and he waves a little, before making his way to the back of the building. He pushes open the back door and walks into the back patio where the kennels are. The dogs go crazy as soon as he steps out of the building. They know that they’ll get fed soon. 

As soon as the dogs have their food, Jared goes to clean out the kennels. It’s hard work, but Jared really enjoys being here. He can’t really imagine how it would be to sit at home all day. Once again he thanks the powers that be for giving him Jensen, or giving him to Jensen, whatever. 

He talks a little with Danneel and James and then helps to settle two small kittens into their new home. A little girl had found them behind the apartment building she lives in and her mom made her bring the kittens here. Jared promised her that she can always come and visit as long as the kittens stay here. 

Even though the kittens will probably find a new home really soon, they’re small and cute and that’s what Masters and parents look for in animals. 

He gets home in the late afternoon and prepares dinner for Jensen and himself; roast beef with potatoes and vegetables. Jensen won’t be home for a while, though, that’s why Jared puts the dinner in the fridge and carries on unpacking some of the still unpacked boxes. 

In one of the first boxes he finds a picture of him and Jensen. They’re sitting outside in Jared’s parents’ backyard and are looking at each other. It’s a simple picture but to Jared it speaks volumes. There’s so much love in their eyes for each other and Jensen’s lightly touching Jared’s hand that’s lying on his thigh. 

Jared puts the picture up on one of the shelves over their TV in the living room and smiles when he takes a step back to look at it again. It’s the perfect place for it, even if Chris will probably make some crude comment when he and Steve come over later this week. 

Chris has gotten used to Jared being around and he might even have accepted that Jared is Jensen’s sub and a good sub at that, but Chris’ll never grasp the depth of the relationship and feelings he and Jensen share. 

The front door opens and Jared walks into the hallway to see Jensen sorting through the mail that Jared had stashed on the small sideboard by the door. He looks up when he hears Jared walk inside and Jared’s heart skips a beat when he smiles softly. 

“Hey, gorgeous. How was your day?”

Jared will never get enough of Jensen calling him gorgeous or asking how his day was. “Good,” he answers and makes his way over, pressing a quick kiss to Jensen’s lips. “You think there might be some replies?”

Jensen had sent his CV and an application to several law firms in town looking for a change and a new challenge, not because he needed too. Leman Hard never would let go of Jensen voluntarily. 

“Yes,” Jensen says and holds up a white envelope. “Singer, Kripke & McBride.”

Jared’s eyes grow wide. It’s the most prestigious law firm in town. “Wow Jen, that’s amazing.”

Jensen smiles. “I never thought they’d answer.” He rips open the letter and reads, “Dear Master Ackles, thank you for your application. We would like to invite you for an interview. Please call our HR department to schedule a meeting. We’re looking forward to meet you and your sub.”

Jared frowns. “Your sub?”

“I guess they want to see if I have a well behaved one. You know how important it is.” Jensen pushes the hair out of Jared’s face. “It’ll be okay. You’ll do great.”

Jared sighs. “I don’t like being on display.” He presses a kiss to Jensen’s lips. “But I know this is an amazing chance, so I’ll be a good sub.”

“You’re already a good sub,” Jensen says, rolling his eyes. “The best I could have wished for.”

*~*~*

The appointment Jensen schedules with the HR department of Singer, Kripke & McBride, takes place a week after the letter arrived at their house and Jared’s a nervous wreck. He’s never felt the weight of something lie on his shoulders like this appointment does. 

This is Jensen’s future they‘re talking about and if Jared fucks it up, Jensen won’t get the job. It makes Jared twitchy and tense and no matter how often Jensen tells him that he’ll do great and that he doesn’t need to worry, it doesn’t calm Jared down. 

In the end, Jensen takes Jared upstairs, cuffs his wrists to the headboard of their bed and teases him mercilessly before fucking him into next week. After that Jared feels too tired and relaxed to worry about the appointment anymore and finally gets a full night of sleep. 

The next morning brings back the anxiety. 

“It’ll be okay,” Jensen says, looking at Jared over his coffee mug. 

Jared sighs. “What if they don’t like me? What if that’s the reason you don’t get the job?”

“If I don’t get the job it won’t have anything to do with you.” Jensen reaches out and rubs a thumb over Jared’s cheek bone. “You are perfect, Jay.”

Jared shivers and leans into the touch. “I just want you to have that opportunity.”

“I know and you’ll do amazing.”

They drive through the city half-an-hour later and Jensen parks the car in the underground parking lot of a modern building consisting of steel and glass. The floor in the foyer is made out of marble and everywhere Jared looks there’s expensive art. The receptionist sends them up to the 56th floor. A young sub is waiting for them when the elevator doors open and the hallway she leads them down is painted in egg white with expensive paintings hanging on the wall.

The door to the room she opens for them is called the ‘Changing Room’ and Jared shivers, feeling Jensen’s hand lying heavily on his lower back. The sub hands Jensen a small piece of paper and then leaves them alone. 

“They want you to undress,” he says and Jared can hear the edge in his voice. Jensen doesn’t like this. 

Jared’s fingers shake when he tries to unbutton his shirt and Jensen steps inside. Their eyes lock and Jared forces a smile that Jensen returns. He pushes the shirt off Jared’s shoulders and then places a kiss just above Jared’s heart. 

“It’ll be okay. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

When they walk into the ‘Presentation Room’ Jared’s only dressed in a black leather G-string and his collar. His new collar. Jensen and he got it when they got the tattoo. It’s similar to the first one Jared got, but this time there are real diamonds lining the edges instead of crystals and the velvet on the inside is even smoother than before. 

The leash is attached to the collar and lies in Jensen’s hand. It gives Jared a little peace of mind, even though he isn’t really used to having the leash attached. But it means that Jensen’s close and that it makes Jared feel secure. 

Once in the room he falls to his knees. He can’t really concentrate on whatever the people Jensen’s talking to are saying, because his heart is beating so loudly that it’s echoing in his ears. His cheeks are burning red and he hopes this will be over soon. 

At one point Jensen pulls on the leash and Jared stands up. He lifts his head as soon as Jensen orders him too. He sees three people staring at him. A woman and two men. The woman has blond hair that’s pulled back into a neat bun and she seems weirdly familiar, but Jared can’t really place her. Now she starts walking over to him and after a short look over to Jensen, runs her fingertips down his chest. 

“Such a well behaved puppet,” she croons and Jared bites on his tongue to keep from moving away. She brings her fingers lower. “Can I touch him?”

“If you must,” Jensen says and Jared can hear the annoyance in his voice. He hates this as much as Jared does. 

Her fingers curl around Jared’s cock and balls and he wants to freak when she starts stroking him through fabric of his G-string and he starts getting hard. 

“How does this feel, puppet?”

Jared doesn’t know how to answers this even though it’s a direct question and Jensen has to prompt him. “Answer, Jared!”

“Good, ma’am,” he lies. 

She smiles. “Aww, so polite.” Her eyes rake over Jared’s body and he can just suppress the cold shiver that runs down his spine. She lets go of his genitals, but her eyes are still looking at him hungrily. “Well, Master Ackles if we give you the job, you‘ll have to give me a couple of days with your sub. He’s delicious.” She turns to look at Jensen. “What do you think?”

“With all due respect,” Jensen says, his voice strained and Jared knows he’s just barely holding it together. “I don’t share my subs.”

The woman frowns. “That’s a shame. Well, we’ll call you.”

Jensen tugs on Jared’s leash and they walk out of the room. “Let’s just get the fuck out of here,” Jensen grits out and throws a coat over Jared’s shoulders, before putting his clothes beneath his arms. 

The drive home is predominated by Jensen cursing under his breath and Jared trying to blank out how her touch felt on his body. He feels dirty and just wants a shower, or even better a bath with Jensen. 

“I will never let her touch you again,” Jensen says as they walk into their house. “I’m sorry I did in the first place. But even if they offer me the job, I won’t take it.”

“But Jen…” Jared starts. 

“Don’t,” Jensen interrupts. “I wanted to rip her hands away from your body. Nobody will ever touch you but me. You’re mine, Jared,” he growls and Jared looks into his green eyes that sparkle furiously. 

“Only yours,” he agrees and pulls Jensen into the bathroom. “Help me scrub away her touch.”

*~*~*

It’s a twenty minute walk from their house to the animal shelter and Jared knows how to keep his head down. He doesn’t look up, doesn’t ever stop and stays at the far end of the sidewalk. Nobody has ever bothered him, it’s not uncommon that subs are alone on the streets and he makes sure that his collar is visible at all times.

This morning is no different. He keeps his head low and hurries down the street. The shelter is already in sight when someone steps into his way. Jared tries to walk around him, but the guy steps into his way again and then grabs his shoulders. 

“Now, what a cute little puppet we have here,” he says and a cold shiver runs down Jared’s spine. 

“Please Sir, let me go, I’m claimed,” he says quietly and the guy laughs. 

“You’re claimed, huh?” he asks and sounds amused. “Well then, go ahead.” He steps aside and Jared hurries past him.

What he doesn’t realize is that this brings him close to the shoulder of the street. A black van pulls up next to him and a door opens. Jared can’t react quickly enough before a hood is pulled over his head and his feet lose contact with the ground. 

He struggles, screams for help, but he already knows that nobody is interested in helping a sub. 

“Get rid of his collar,” a male voice says and then he feels something cutting his collar away. 

“No! Please, I’m claimed. Please,” he begs.

“Shut your mouth slave or we’ll gag you.”

Jared doesn’t listen to them. “Please call Master Jensen Ackles, he claimed me. Please just call him. He’ll tell you.”

“I said ‘Shut up’.”

The hood is pulled up a little and something is pushed to his mouth. Jared turns his head away and fingers catch his nose between them cutting off his air. He struggles and fights until the need for air gets too much and he has to open his mouth. The rubber ball is pushed between his lips and the fingers let go of his nose. He takes a deep breath. 

“Don’t fuck with me, boy,” the voice growls. “Cuff him.”

Someone grabs his arms and another one his legs. He tries to kick out and he connects with something. A groan is let out and Jared feels victorious, but then his wrists are bound together with wire straps that cut into his flesh. The same happens with his ankles, now two pairs of hands are holding him. 

They kick him in the back of his knees and he howls in pain. They bend back his lower legs and connect the wire straps at his ankles with the one at his wrist. He can’t move an inch anymore and his limbs start to hurt with the unnatural strain. 

Jared lies on the hard floor of the van while it rumbles down the street and fights back the tears. He can’t start crying now or he’ll choke. He closes his eyes, even though under the hood it’s pitch black anyway. 

But this way he can conjure up Jensen’s face before his eyes and send a prayer to whoever is watching upstairs that Jensen will find him. He just has to. 

The van stops and the engine is shut off. Jared doesn’t know how long it’s been since they took him off the street. He’s lost all sense of time. 

They carry him out of the car and into a building or a house, Jared thinks, because the air feels different and there was the audible creaking of a door. His legs are cut away from his arms, but are still cuffed together. They cut off his wrist restraints though. He wants to rubs his wrists, because they‘re hurting, but he can’t, because they pull his arms apart and soon both his wrists are attached above his head. 

Then his ankles are cut free too, only to be cuffed to the floor a second later. He‘s only touching the floor with his toes and his arms are stretched high above his head. It puts more strain on his body and he groans with pain. 

“Cut away his clothes. She wants him naked.”

Jared moves his head in the direction of the voice, trying to make sense of what they’re saying. Who’s she? 

A second later his clothes are cut away from him and he feels exposed and humiliated. He’s scared to death and shivers in his restraints. 

The hood is pulled from his head and he blinks his eyes open. The room is nothing more than a cellar. There’s a cot at the other end and that’s it. He looks up and then down. His hands and feet are attached to chains hooked to hooks in the floor and wall and he pulls on them, struggling to get free. It does no good.

A guy is standing a few feet away watching him in amusement. He’s huge with broad shoulders and Jared knows that even if he got free, he wouldn’t have a chance in hell of fighting this guy. 

“Just exhaust yourself, it’ll make it so much easier for her.” He steps forward and pets Jared’s cheek. “She’ll be here shortly. Have fun.”

The guy leaves and closes the door to the room behind him. Jared screams through the gag, but only a muffled groan comes out. He pulls on his restraints some more, but they don’t budge. His shoulders are hurting like a bitch and he tries to take some of his weight off them, but his toes can only take so much. 

It feels like an eternity before the door to the room opens up and a woman walks inside. Jared’s eyes grow wide when he recognizes her instantly. It’s Mistress McBride, the woman from Jensen’s interview. 

“Welcome to my little home, puppet,” she says and smiles wickedly. “I see you remember me. Question is, do you know who I am?” 

Jared frowns and she runs a hand through his hair and pulls his head back quickly. He groans in pain. 

“I don’t think you do.” She pulls his head further back and down and Jared cries in pain. “See, the first time we met you were really disrespectful to me.” 

Jared tries to think, tries to remember and when he does, he shudders in disgust. 

“Yeah, that’s it. You remember, don’t you? I was your little friend’s first Mistress, broke him in really well, don’t you think? And now you will get your rightful punishment for being disrespectful and for helping my little puppet to escape.” Jared moans. “Oh yeah, I know that you helped him. I also know that you’re the reason Jensen doesn’t want to work for us. I really don’t know why, though. You’re nothing special, at least not when I’m through with you.”

She lets go of Jared’s hair and he turns his head away from her, trying to relax his strained and painful neck. 

“Now you’re going to stay here and think about what I’ve said, think about why you’re going to be punished and broken in. I’ll be back and I will ask you if you understand why this is happening.”

She leaves and Jared groans. She’s completely out of her mind. She’s crazy and Jared needs to find a way out of here or she’ll probably kill him. He tries pulling on his restraints again, until he’s completely exhausted. 

A small window high up on the opposite wall shows Jared that the sun is going down. He’s been here for half a day now and he still hasn’t figured out how to get away. His head is aching. He’s thirsty and hungry and his strength is lessening. 

Sometime after the sun goes down Jared falls into a restless slumber, waking when his shoulders scream with pain. He’s feeling dizzy and nauseous, his headache is growing steadily. It’s the missing liquid, he knows it. He always gets headaches when he doesn’t drink enough. 

By the time the sun comes up again, Jared’s completely exhausted. His lips are dried out and cut open by the strain the ball gag has put on them. His shoulders are almost pulled out of their sockets. He pissed himself during the night, but he can’t bring himself to care. He just wants to get it over with. 

The thug who brought him here, comes in and pulls out the ball gag, pouring some water into Jared’s mouth. He licks the water up like a dying man. It cuts off too soon. 

“Please,” he croaks. 

“Maybe she let you have some more if you’re a good sub,” he says and smirks. “Think you can do that?” Jared moans and hangs his head. The guy pets his cheek again, “She’ll be here soon.”

The guy puts the ball gag between Jared’s lips again and leaves. Jared closes his eyes and wishes that someone would come and rescue him. Tears are burning behind his eyes, but he swallows them back, he can’t spare the liquid. 

The door opens again when the sun is high in the sky and McBride walks inside. 

“Now, did you think about your punishment?” She pulls away the gag and Jared finds his last will to fight. 

“Fuck you,” he says, his voice rough. 

She chuckles wickedly. “If you ask nicely maybe I will. But first I will whip you, show you who’s in control.”

Jared closes his eyes and when the first blow hits his back he blacks everything out. He thinks about Jensen and their vacation at the beach a year ago. One night they made love in the sand, while the sun went down and it was the most perfect moment Jared has ever experienced. He dreams himself back to that moment, feels Jensen’s hands on him instead of the blow of the whip, sees Jensen looking at him lovingly instead of McBride staring at him in disgust. 

He doesn’t know how long it takes before he loses consciousness, but he welcomes it with open arms. 

*~*~*

Opening his eyes is a challenge. They’re heavy and crusted over with salt from the tears he‘s cried. His whole body is on fire. His limbs are burning and the cuts and bruises are hurting. Jared wouldn’t be surprised if they were infected. 

He curls in on himself and finally pries his eyes open. The cellar is empty and he lets out a sigh of relief that hurts deep in his chest. Maybe she broke some of his ribs. He doesn’t remember everything she did to him; pain blurs into more pain, screams into more screams. 

Now he’s lying on the cot and can barely remember how he got there. They cut him loose and carried him over. He doesn’t know how long ago that was. He also doesn’t know if this means it’s over. 

Jared lifts his head a little and notices something out of the corner of his eye. He turns to look at the door and is surprised to see it open. Does that mean she’s letting him go? Sitting up slowly, he groans in pain. But he ignores it and makes his way to the door. His legs are protesting in pain and his head is spinning, making it hard to move straight. 

He looks out of the door and the hallway is empty. Stairs are at the end of it and Jared takes a step towards them. 

He doesn’t know how long it takes him to get there, but feels like an eternity. He has to stop every now and then, collecting new strength. After taking it stair by stair, he finally makes it to the top. The door at the end leads into a hallway, which is decorated with expensive looking paintings and statues, just like the office of Singer, Kripke & McBride looks. 

Nobody is there and Jared hears no sound. He walks towards the door at the end and pulls it open. He’s outside, looking over the driveway of a huge mansion. He can see the gate at the end. It’s open. 

Dragging his feet, he makes his way down to the street. No car is there and Jared feels like crying. He’s made it so far but he doesn’t have the strength to walk much further. He stumbles along the street, relieved when he hears an engine in the distance coming closer. When he see’s the car, he steps out onto the street, causing the car to stop suddenly. 

“What the hell?” 

“Please help,” he mumbles, feeling his legs buckle beneath him. “Please, Jensen Ackles, he’s my Master.”

Everything goes black after that. 

*~*~*

Voices talking wake Jared. He feels like he’s floating and his brain is foggy. But one of the voices is Jensen’s and Jared feels safe instantly. 

“He has a couple of bruised ribs and both his shoulders are sprained. Some of the cuts on his back and chest are infected, as well as his wrists and ankles. I also have to tell you that we found rectal tearing as well.”

Jared hears Jensen gasp and he wonders why, this is all what Jared expected. It takes a second to sink it what the doctor said at the end. Rectal tearing. Flashes of pain and something being shoved up there come to mind and Jared moans, blinking his eyes open at once to evade those memories. 

Jensen spins around and is by the side of his bed in an instant. “Hey. You’re awake.” He runs a hand through Jared’s hair. “You’re safe now. It’s okay to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Jen,” he mumbles, his voice rough and raw. “It was her.”

“Who?”

“The woman from the interview. She was Chad’s Mistress too. That’s why she did this, to punish me. To teach me respect. They cut off my collar too.”

Something flashes through Jensen’s eyes, but it’s gone before Jared can work out what it really means. “It’s okay. Just sleep. I’ll take care of everything. The doctors will take care of you and I’ll be here when you wake up again.”

“Don’t go away,” Jared whispers. 

“Not going anywhere.” Jensen kisses his forehead gently. “Sleep now.”

Jared takes Jensen’s advice and lets sleep take him away. The next time he wakes, he feels a little more like himself, even though his whole body hurts like a bitch. He’s lying on his side and when he tries to roll onto his back, he hisses with pain. 

“Hey.”

Jensen’s there, sitting in a chair next to his bed. Now he reaches out for Jared’s hand and squeezes it gently. 

“How’re you feeling? Are you in pain?”

Jared nods a little. “Yeah.”

“I’ll get the nurse to give you some more painkillers,” Jensen says and presses the call button. “You’ll be okay. The doctors say everything seems to healing fine.”

Jared looks at Jensen for a long time and then says, “I thought I’d never see you again. I wished for it, even prayed for it, but I didn’t think she’d let me live.”

“You’re here now. You’re safe. And I will make sure that she will be held responsible for what she did.”

Before Jared can say anything the door to the hospital room opens and a nurse walks inside. His parents are right behind her. His mom starts crying the second she sees him and he can see that his dad is close to losing it too. The nurse administers some more painkillers and then leaves, giving way to his parents fussing over him. He lets them pet him and kiss him, and then assures him that he’s okay and that it’ll be fine. 

Jensen stays back a little and when Jared’s mom pulls the chair over to his bed, he says, “I have to go and talk to the police. I’ll be back tonight, your parents will keep you company.” Jared wants to ask him to stay, but instead he just nods and leans into the kiss Jensen presses to his cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

The door to the room closes and his mom says, “We were so worried. Jensen was out of his mind. He searched everywhere for you.”

“How long was I gone?”

“Three days,” his dad says. 

Jared nods and closes his eyes, memories of what she did to him flash before them and he rushes to open them again. It felt longer than three days. 

“You’ll be okay, son.”

“I’m tired.”

“You can sleep, baby,” his mom says. “We’ll be here and make sure everything’s okay.”

Jared nods but he doesn’t really want to close his eyes again. “Can you ask the nurse for some sleeping pills?” 

His dad nods. “Of course, I’ll go get her.”

Ten minutes later, Jared’s dozing in and out, listening to his mom’s soft voice singing to him like she did when he was still a little child. It relaxes him and finally he‘s able to slip away completely. 

*~*~*

“What did the police say?” 

Jared hears his dad ask and he keeps his eyes closed, so they won’t know that he’s awake again, because he’s sure Jensen wouldn’t say a word about it then. 

“They don’t really know what to do or how to handle this. But they will go and pay her a visit.”

“Are they going to arrest her?” Jared’s mom asks. 

Jensen lets out a sigh. “I fucking hope so. She kidnapped him, tortured him, raped him, she sure as hell better be arrested and charged for that.”

“She’s a Mistress,” Jared’s dad says slowly. 

“So what?” Jensen shoots back angrily.

“I’m just saying this because we should be prepared that she will get away with this,” his dad explains. “I hope they put her away for a long time, but I know how the system works. Dominants aren’t charged with things like this unless it happens to another Dominant.”

“I will make sure she pays for this,” Jensen grits out. 

Jared can’t keep his eyes closed any longer. He opens them and says, “Jensen…”

“Baby, you’re awake. Did we wake you? I’m sorry, it got a little loud.”

Jared holds out his hand to him and Jensen grasps it. “Please let the police handle this.” Jensen opens his mouth to reply but Jared doesn’t let him. “Promise me you won’t do anything stupid. This is not worth going to jail for.”

“Jay,” Jensen says softly. 

“Promise me.”

“I promise.”

“Thank you.”

*~*~*

The hospital discharges Jared after a couple of days. He’ll need to go back when the stitches need to be removed in a few days, but other than that, he’s free to go. His body still hurts like a bitch and the cuts are itching as they heal, but the doctors don’t see a reason why Jared has to occupy a hospital bed if there are more pressing cases that need it. 

Jensen picks him up in the early afternoon and the first thing he does is hand Jared a square box. 

“What’s this?” Jared asks, surprised and Jensen smiles. 

“Open it and you’ll find out.”

Jared slowly opens it and finds a complete replica of his old collar. If he didn’t know that his kidnappers had cut away the collar from his neck, he’d say this is his old collar. 

“Jensen,” he breathes, running his fingers carefully over the smooth leather. 

“I thought you might like it.”

Jared looks up at him and nods frantically. “Of course I do. I just didn’t think…”

“The collar maker still had all our info and was happy to make a new one for you.”

“Wow, this is… thank you, Master.”

Jensen rolls his eyes, but leans down and brushes his lips against Jared’s. “C’mon, let’s get out of here. You’ve been away from home for too long. I really need to fall asleep with you next to me tonight.”

Jared lets out a deep breath and smiles. “Well, let’s go then.”

They drive home and Jared didn’t think that driving through town would make him so anxious. He’s tense, feeling like he held his breath for the whole journey and can only breathe freely now that they’re home and Jensen‘s unlocking their front door. 

Jensen throws him a look over his shoulder and smiles. “Welcome home, Jay.”

The house doesn’t look different from before, but it feels different. The front door closes behind them and all tension falls off Jared. This is his safe haven now. Nothing will happen to him here. 

“You wanna eat something? You must be hungry after all the hospital food.” 

Jared nods. “Good idea. Let me just make some sandwiches.”

“Oh no.” Jensen shakes his head. “You go lie on the couch and I’ll make some sandwiches.”

It warms Jared’s heart and he leans in to kiss Jensen. “Thank you.”

He goes and lies down on the couch, zapping through the hundred plus channels on TV and finding nothing that holds his interest. He’s tired, even though he slept a lot over the last couple of days. His eyes close and he falls into a restless slumber. Pictures haunt him, feelings too. There’s a voice laughing wickedly and he jerks awake. 

It’s dark outside already. A plate with his sandwich is standing on the coffee table and a blanket is draped over him. He must have been asleep for a couple of hours but he doesn’t feel rested at all. 

Slowly he makes his way through the dark house. A light is shining through the crack beneath Jensen’s office door and he walks over, pushing it open a little. 

Jensen’s on the phone with someone, his voice tense. “So you‘re telling me that there’s nothing we can do? … This is bullshit and you know it. … She kidnapped him. … Of course he wore his collar, he always wears it. … Well then she’s lying to you. … Damn it! … So, she’s just going to get away with it? … I fucking hate the system. … Well, goodbye to you too.”

Jared’s heart sinks. She won’t be punished for what she did. Of course she won’t. Why did he ever believe that she would? The system protects the ones with power and goes after the ones that don’t have it. 

“Jensen?”

Jensen spins around and the smile on his face seems forced. “Jay, what are you doing up? I thought you’d be asleep for a little while longer.”

“Couldn’t sleep anymore,” Jared admits and Jensen’s eyes narrow. “You weren’t there.”

Jensen gives him a small smile. “There’s not enough room for the both of us on the couch.”

“We could go to bed instead,” Jared says waggling his eyebrows. 

The smile falls off Jensen’s face and he says, “I still have some things to do. But you go ahead, I’ll be there in an hour or two.”

Jared lets out a deep breath. “Can I get a kiss at least?”

Jensen’s eyes go soft and he walks across the room. “Of course you can get a kiss.” He presses his lips gently against Jared’s. “Sleep tight, Jay.”

Jared makes his way to their bedroom and steps out of his clothes. His pajama bottoms lie at the bottom of the bed and he grabs them before making a beeline for the bathroom. His skin is pale and the blue and green bruises stand out. The cuts are crusted and itch. 

Jared finishes his nightly routine without a much needed shower, the doctors have forbidden him to take one until the stitches in his back have come out. He scrubs his arms and legs with a wet cloth but it doesn’t help to get rid of the dirty feeling. 

The bed is soft and warm when he climbs in a little while later. He buries into the pillows and pulls the covers up to his nose. It feels good, safe. Only Jensen lying next to him would make this feel better. But, of course, Jensen has a lot to do; he’s spent so much time at the hospital over the last couple of days. 

He closes his eyes and falls asleep almost instantly. 

At first Jared drifts through sleep dreamlessly, getting the rest he needs, but then there’re hands running over his body, stroking over warm skin. Fingers wrap around his dick and he feels it stir. He turns his head expecting to see Jensen there, but it’s her, it’s McBride’s face looking back at him. 

He wakes with a silent scream on his lips. 

Jensen’s side of the bed is still empty and Jared curls in on himself. He’d forgotten what she did; he’d forgotten how it felt when she made him come all over himself, when she rubbed his release into his skin and let it cool. 

For the first time he lets the tears flow freely, feeling too tired to hold them back any longer. 

Does Jensen know what he did? That he came because she touched him? Is that the reason he’s still in his office? 

He betrayed Jensen’s trust, let someone else touch him and even enjoyed it. He doesn’t remember much of the time with her, but now he can remember how it felt when she pushed him over the edge. He didn’t want to come, didn’t want to enjoy her touch, but he did and betrayed Jensen’s trust in the worst way possible. 

*~*~*

Jared wakes to an empty bed. It’s common over the last few weeks. He’s been home for three weeks now and he can’t really remember Jensen sleeping next to him for one full night. It doesn’t make the nightmares he has every night better. It only makes him feel worse when he wakes and Jensen’s side is empty. 

He pads downstairs and hears soft voices coming from the living room. Chris is sitting across from Jensen and Jared groans inwardly, he can’t handle Chris right now. Steve, Chris’ sub, is kneeling on the floor next to his Master, his head lowered. 

None of them seem to notice Jared standing at the door. 

“I wanna kill her for what she did,” Jensen says. “I just… she destroyed everything. I can’t even look at him without thinking about what she did to him.”

Jared swallows hard. Jensen knows, he knows and of course Jared can’t blame him for keeping his distance. 

“And there’s nothing they can do?” Chris asks. 

Jensen shakes his head. “She claims that Jared didn’t wear his collar and the police and the DA believe her.”

Chris snorts. “As if Jared would ever take that collar off. He loves the damn thing.”

“They don’t care. They believe her, say that it was her right to claim him and do as she pleased with him since he didn’t adhere to The Rules and wore his collar.”

Jared feels the tears prickle behind his eyes. 

“It’ll be okay, Jen. You just have to find a way to deal,” Chris says. “If they can’t do anything, there’s nothing you can do.”

“It’s not fair!” Jensen says loudly. 

“I’m sorry, Jen. I wish I could tell you something else.” Chris sighs. “If it doesn’t work out you can always get a new sub.”

Jared takes a few rapid steps back out of earshot. He couldn’t deal with Jensen agreeing with Chris, even though he wouldn’t blame him. Jared let this happen. If he hadn’t gone up to her and Chad; if he’d told Jensen that it would be okay to work at Singer, Kripke & McBride and that he’d be fine if Jensen wanted to share him for a couple of days. 

Nothing would have happened then. She wouldn’t have grabbed him. She wouldn’t have made him into a cheater. 

Slowly he makes his way upstairs again. The bed is cold now and he shivers when he lays down, but he doesn’t care. There’s not enough punishment in the world for what he did to Jensen. 

*~*~*

When he comes down the next time, Jensen’s in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes. Jared lets out a deep breath, watching Jensen run the sponge over the pan almost lovingly. 

“We have a dishwasher, y’know,” he says, attempting a joke. 

Jensen turns around and gives him a little smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “I like doing it. Feels soothing.”

Jared’s heart clenches in his chest. All of a sudden he needs to touch Jensen, feel his skin beneath his fingertips and his lips on his own. He strides over and crowds Jensen against the counter, kissing him hard. 

Jensen makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat and Jared pushes his tongue between his lips, licking away the taste of coffee and something that’s uniquely Jensen. He feels his dick grow hard and rubs it against Jensen’s crotch. 

That’s when Jensen pushes him back. “Jared, don’t… Please, we can’t.” Jared doesn’t really understand what Jensen’s saying and chases after him, trying to kiss him again. Jensen pushes him away a little harder. “No. Stop it!”

Jared stills in his quest to get to Jensen, get Jensen to touch him. “Why? Don’t you like what I’m doing?”

Jensen hangs his head and shakes it. Jared’s heart crumbles here and there. Jensen doesn’t want him, not anymore. She really destroyed everything. She was right to say that he’s nothing special anymore. 

“I can’t, Jared. I’m sorry.”

He pushes past Jared and rushes out of the kitchen not even looking Jared in the eyes. It feels like Jared’s heart has been ripped out of his chest and when the entrance door closes, he flinches violently. 

His legs buckle beneath him and he falls to the floor, rocking his body back and forth, while his arms wrap around his legs. He doesn’t know how long he sits there, but it’s already dark when the phone rings. His limbs hurt when he climbs to his feet and walks over to the phone. 

“Hello?”

“Jay, it’s me.”

Chad’s voice feels like one of the best things he’s ever heard in his life. “Oh my god, Chad. Where are you? How are you? I never thought I’d hear from you again.”

Chad chuckles a little. “I’m good. I met someone. He’s taking good care of me, wants to meet you and Jensen, too.”

“What’s his name?” Jared asks and he’s so happy to hear happiness in Chad’s voice. 

“Jeff. His name’s Jeff. He’s an architect.”

Jared feels tears spill over and run down his cheeks. “That’s good. That’s real good. You like him? He’s good to you, yes?”

“He’s amazing, Jay,” Chad says softly. “He’s everything.” He hears Chad taking a deep breath. “But that’s not why I’m calling. Jay…” he says quietly, “I heard about what happened.”

“What? How?”

“The newspapers talked about you and her. I’m so sorry, Jay. I wish… I feel like if I told you her name…”

“No,” Jared says interrupting him. “It’s not your fault.”

“How are you doing, Jay? I mean really doing.”

Jared lets out a little sob and wipes angrily at his tears. “I’m okay.”

“Liar,” Chad says fondly. “How’re things with Jensen? Is he taking good care of you?”

Jared lets out a shaky breath. “He’s great. Perfect.” He doesn’t know if Chad believes him, but if he doesn’t, he‘s notletting it on. 

“I‘ll let you get back to him, then,” Chad says. “I’ll call again soon.” 

Chad gives Jared his phone number before they say goodbye and Jared folds it carefully, putting it into his pants’ pocket. 

It’s almost 10 pm when Jensen finally comes home again. He looks worse for wear and Jared’s heart breaks. He put the sadness there, the hurt and the disgust. 

Jensen presses a quick kiss to his temple and says, “You should go to bed. I have some files to look through before I can come, though.”

Jared nods. Of course Jensen has work, he‘s always had work in the last few weeks. He watches Jensen walk out of the room again, but stops him by asking, “Jensen?” Jensen turns around and looks at him questioningly. “I love you.”

A pained expression appears on Jensen’s face. “I love you too,” he says. It sounds forced and strained. 

Jared wishes there were something he could say to fix it, to make it all okay. But he can’t think of a single word and ‘sorry’ doesn’t seem all that adequate. 

*~*~*

The weeks drag by and things don’t get better, if anything they get worse. The day Jared’s supposed to start working at the animal shelter again, he has a panic attack when he’s about to leave the house. He blacks out and only comes to when Jensen comes home to look for him because the shelter called him. 

Jensen decides then that Jared needs to see a professional. His first session with Dr. Altmann isn’t all that bad. She’s a nice woman that specializes in working with subs. She treats him with respect and just waits for him to talk about whatever it is. She doesn’t push but Jared can’t bring himself to tell her his darkest secret. 

So they talk about trivial things like the shelter and Jensen’s work and his parents and growing up as a sub. Whenever she even touches the topic of his kidnapping Jared withdraws completely. He doesn’t, can’t, talk about it. 

His relationship with Jensen crumbles before his eyes and he doesn’t know how to stop it from happening. The sadness and hurt in Jensen’s eyes turn his stomach upside down and make him nauseous. If there was something he could do, something he could say. But there’s nothing. 

In the end, his thoughts swirl around one word: Leaving. 

It’s the one word everything boils down to. Jared put the hurt, disgust and sadness into Jensen’s eyes; if he leaves, he convinces himself, Jensen will be better off. 

One night, Jensen’s working late again, Jared grabs the phone and dials Chad’s number. They’ve been talking constantly over the last few weeks but they’ve never talked about this again. Chad knows not to push and Jared appreciates it. 

“Hello?”

“I’m gonna leave him.”

“What? Jared, is that you?” Chad asks sounding shocked. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Jensen. I’m gonna leave him. It’s the right thing to do.”

“Wait, you wanna leave Jensen? Why?”

“So that he can be happy again, Chad.”

“But I thought things were going well between you two.”

Jared pinches the bridge of his nose. “I can’t blame him for not wanting me anymore,” he says and he doesn’t care that he’s probably not making sense to Chad. “What I did? What I let her do? It’s unforgivable.”

“Jared, what are you talking about?” Chad asks, incredulously. 

“I came, Chad!” he shoots back. “She touched me and I came. I couldn’t… I betrayed Jensen’s trust in the worst way. So I’m gonna leave him. Will you help me?”

“Jared,” Chad sighs. “It’s not your fault. She has her ways to make you do exactly what she wants you to.”

“Don’t, don’t excuse what I did,” Jared says, his voice shaking. “I need to get away from Jensen, so he can be happy again. Will you help me?”

It’s silent for a long time on the other end of the line and when Chad speaks he sounds pained. “Of course I will. If this is what you want, I’ll help you. But Jared, I can promise you, Jensen loves you. And I know that you love him too. So do you really wanna do this?”

“It’s the right thing to do,” Jared says and maybe he’ll believe it one day if he just repeats it often enough. 

“Okay, tell me when to pick you up.”

They agree on a time and Jared disconnects the call. It’s done, no going back now. 

He walks slowly through the house, taking in every inch and committing it to memory. He wants to remember that once he was happy in this house, that once he had a future with someone who loved him. 

And then he went and ruined it all. 

When Jensen gets home, Jared has fixed his favorite meal for him: Lasagna. He’s set the table and Jensen seems pleased with all of it. He runs a hand through Jared’s hair and kisses him lightly. 

“Thank you. You didn’t have to do all that.”

“I wanted to,” Jared grits out. “Eat, before it gets cold.”

They eat in silence and Jared watches Jensen more than eating his lasagna. He just wants to put every little thing about Jensen in his memory, so he won’t forget. 

Later, Jared’s able to convince Jensen to watch some stupid movie with him. But it’s worth it for laying in Jensen’s arms one last time. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Jensen smells of aftershave and something that’s just him. 

Jared wonders how long he will be able to remember it.

Jensen even goes to bed with him that night and Jared is able to watch him sleep one last time. He loves how the worry and sadness just fall away from Jensen’s face when he’s sleeping. He looks so young and carefree. 

Jared runs his fingertips over Jensen’s face, careful not to wake him. He stops at Jensen’s lips and brings his fingers to his own and then back to Jensen’s. 

In the morning, Jensen smiles at him and says, “We’re gonna be okay.” 

Jared nods and it takes all his strength to not break into tears. He just nods. 

When Jensen leaves for work, Jared stands on their porch and watches him leave. He wonders if maybe he’ll ever see Jensen again, on a street or at a store maybe. He wonders if Jensen will maybe remember him and think back on the good times they had. 

Chad and Jeff will pick him up at noon and eventually Jared goes inside again. He walks slowly upstairs and into their bedroom. He reaches for the latch on his collar and opens it. He’s done it a million times before but this time his fingers shake and he needs to take a few deep breaths before he manages to open it. 

He lays it on his pillow. Jensen won’t need more to know that Jared’s not coming back. 

After he runs his fingertips across it for the last time, he walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. He won’t take anything with him, just the clothes he’s wearing right now. So, he sits on the porch and waits for his friend to pick him up. 

Chad and Jeff are overly punctual and Jared greets them in the driveway. Jeff’s a big guy, almost as big as Jared, with salt and pepper hair and kind eyes that shine with care and adoration for Chad. Jared knows that Chad found what he never believed in at last: Love. 

He gets into their car and they take him to their home at the other end of town. It’s a house much like the one he‘s just left, only bigger. Chad shows him his room. 

“It’s yours, for as long as you need it,” he says. “I talked with Matt too. He wants to see you, so they can take care of your papers and the mark.”

Jared nods. “Okay.”

“Jay…”

“I’m okay. Everything’s okay, Chad. Just… I wanna be alone for a little while.”

Chad hangs his head. “Dinner’s at six.”

Jared reaches for Chad and stops him before he can walk out of the room. “Thank you.”

Chad nods. “Whatever you think is the right thing to do, Jay.” 

The door closes after him and Jared’s alone in a room that’s not his, in a house that’s not his home. 

This is the right thing to do. Everything will be okay. 

****

**The Present**

 ****

  
_Jensen’s POV_   


_“We’re standing in front of the county jail where the defendant in the murder of Mistress Angela McBride is being held, awaiting his trial. Mistress McBride has been a valued and respected member of the society for many years, being one of the senior partners of Singer, Kripke & McBride, one of the most well-known and respected law firms, and will be dearly missed. Mistress McBride was brutally murdered three days ago and the submissive that is accused of killing her was arrested by Dallas PD at the crime scene, his hands drenched with Mistress McBride’s blood. I’m Kelly Roberts with KWND and we will keep you posted.”_

Jensen snorts and turns off the TV in his office. “Respected and valued member of the society, my ass,” he murmurs under his breath. 

He pours himself a glass of Bourbon, before going back to his desk and looking through the files on his desk. When he started his own little law office three years ago, he never thought he’d be in demand like he is. He specializes in helping subs who find themselves in trouble and who’s Masters want their name cleared. From all the cases he has been in charge of so far, he‘s won a good seventy percent. 

In a society that only cares for the Masters and not for their ‘puppets’ - like the media likes to call all submissives - that’s a very impressive number. 

“You basking in your own glory”

Jensen looks up and flips Chris the bird. “Fuck you.” He sighs and empties the glass of Bourbon in one swallow. It burns in his throat, but it feels good too. “What do you want?”

“Wow, is that the way to greet your best friend?”

“I’m really not in the mood, Chris,” Jensen grits out. “I have things to do, places to be. So talk quickly.”

A shadow falls across Chris’ face and Jensen feels like an ass. Chris isn’t to blame for the stupid little report on the news about Angela McBride. 

“You being so pissy can only mean that you’re on your period again,” Chris says casually. “Maybe you should call me when you’re yourself again.”

Jensen rubs a hand over his face. “There was a small report about McBride’s murder on the news. They called her a valued and respected member of society.”

“Oh fuck me,” Chris groans. “She was nothing short of a monster and they’re talking as if they’re going to be handing out the Nobel Peace Prize postmortem.” 

“As if society would let anything come between their valued and money heavy residents,” Jensen says. “They rather close their eyes to what’s going on and hide behind the facade.” 

“Jen…” Chris’ voice is soft and understanding and that’s really not something Jensen can deal with right now. 

“Don’t. I… just don’t.” He takes a deep breath and then lets it back out slowly. “So, why are you here?”

“Steve and I were wondering if you might want to come over one night. Y’know, to chill and jam a little. There’ll be a barbecue.”

Jensen chuckles a little. “A barbecue? Wow, you’re going all out.”

“I do what I can. So?”

“Count me in.”

“You bringing someone?” Chris asks and Jensen cringes inwardly. He hates that his friend just can’t seem to let this topic go. 

“No.”

“Jensen, man, you gotta live a little. It’s not healthy to only use your right hand for this long.”

Jensen snorts. “As if you’d know anything about using your right hand.”

“Exactly,” Chris agrees. “You need to go out more. Maybe we should go to The Club this weekend. Y’know, find yourself a nice little sub.”

“No.”

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

“No, means no, Chris.” Jensen walks over to the window and looks down to the streets where he can see the crowd moving quickly. “I know that you and Steve will never understand what Jared and I had. And that’s okay, you don’t need to. What you need to do is let it go, Chris.”

“I’m worried about you, Jen.”

“I’m fine, no need to worry.” He says it as casually as he can, but even he can hear the lie in his voice. 

“Yeah, right,” Chris huffs. “You haven’t been fine since that…”

Jensen spins around. “Shut up! Right the fuck now. I’ve punched you once and I’ll punch you again, if you ever call Jared any names again.”

“He left you and now, you’re broken or whatever. You haven’t been yourself ever since he walked out the door.”

“And he had every right to do so!” Jensen says forcefully, feeling the anger and guilt burn in his belly. “I failed to do right by him. I should have protected him. He was my responsibility and I let him down.”

“You couldn’t have known. How could you have known that something like that would happen?” 

Jensen shrugs. “I should have known, the way she looked at him when she first saw him. I knew she wanted him. I just didn’t realize how far she’d go.”

“And you couldn’t have,” Chris says softly but with intent. “You have to let go of the guilt, Jen, or it’ll kill you. I won’t let my best friend guilt himself to death over something he didn’t have a hand in.”

“Can we just not talk about it anymore, please?” Jensen says, feeling empty and drained. “I can’t make you understand, Chris. Just let it go.”

Chris looks at him with sad eyes. “You need to move on, Jen.”

Jensen doesn’t say anything to that and just pours himself another drink. He hands one to Chris too and in silence they clink their glasses and drown the golden liquid. 

*~*~*

Later that afternoon, when his annoying-pain-in-the-ass best friend has gone, Jensen’s sitting bent over his desk, trying to concentrate on the case in front of him, without success. 

The buzzer to his intercom rings and Jensen says, “Speak, Lauren.” 

Lauren is a sub whose Master allowed her to work as Jensen’s assistant, after a little bit of a fight on Jensen’s side. But he does get that Lauren’s Master doesn’t know him and that, of course, his first thought is for the safety of his sub. Jensen gives him a lot of credit for that, especially since the world long abandoned the ones born with the sub gene.

But Misha is nothing like that. He’s a good guy, who really cares for his sub. He and Lauren might not have the relationship he and Jared had, but they still have a lot of mutual respect and care between them. That’s enough for Jensen. 

What he and Jared had was very special, in a way that only very few couples experience. Subs don’t grow up expecting to be loved and Doms aren’t raised to give their sub any more than care and respect. And even that seems to be too much for some people.

“Sir, a Mr. Murray is hear to see you. He says it’s very important.”

Jensen sighs. “I really don’t have time.”

“He says to tell you that it concerns Jared Padalecki.”

A lump forms instantly in his throat and he has trouble saying, “Send him in.” He stands and somehow he should have known who’d walk into the office, but he really doesn’t expect to see Chad. He looks good, healthy. The last time Jensen saw he, he was malnourished and his skin was shimmering in shades of green and blue bruises. 

Now he looks healthy, and even though Jensen can see the hesitation in his eyes, there’s also a confidence in them that Jensen never expected to see. 

Chad doesn’t sink to his knees and he doesn’t lower his eyes and it makes Jensen uncomfortable. The only sub that ever really looked at him had been Jared. 

“We need to talk,” Chad says and his voice is steady and strong, not showing any sign of nervousness. “I’m sure you’re aware of what happened to the bitch.” 

Jensen nods and frowns. “What does that have to do with Jared?”

“He’s the suspect they arrested.”

“What?!” Jensen asks completely baffled. “But they said they caught the guy at the crime scene.”

“They did,” Chad agrees. “Jared was there. But he didn’t kill her.”

“But…” Jensen runs a hand through his hair again and again. It’s a nervous habit he picked up when Jared went missing. “He was there. He was there? What was he doing there?”

“You need to ask him that.”

“Why would I do that?” Jensen asks. “I haven’t seen him in four years.”

“We want you to be his lawyer.”

Jensen snorts. “You what? Right, as if the court’ll let me.”

Chad puts a briefcase on Jensen's desk - Jensen hadn’t even realized that Chad had been carrying anything. 

“There are a couple of precedents in here that will show that it is very much possible for a Master to defend his sub.” Chad looks him directly in the eyes and Jensen squirms under his intense gaze. “And we have money, a lot of money.”

“Who’s ’we’?” Jensen asks, adding, “And do I honestly look to you like I’d need whoever’s money you wanna give me.”

“’We’ are Jeff, my Master, and I,” Chad explains. “And I honestly don’t care if you take the money or not, just as long as you agree to help Jared.”

Jensen shakes his head. “What happened to you? You used to be this shy, skittish boy whenever I was around and now you’re telling me what to do.”

“I learned that being a sub doesn’t mean being less,” Chad says slowly. “I always envied the relationship you and Jared had. He was always equal to you. He wasn’t a slave, he was a partner. Now I know what that feels like.”

Jensen nods. “That’s good for you. But I can’t do what you’re asking me to do.”

“Why?” Chad asks. 

“Because it’s Jared. He’s the guy I lov… I loved. What if I fail? The DA is pressing for the death penalty.”

“What if you don’t try? They’ll assign him some ass of a lawyer, if one at all. So, either way he’s dead. Now, I want you to imagine what happens if you win.”

Jensen huffs out a humorless laugh. “He was caught at the crime scene, with his hands drenched in blood. How do you think this’ll end?”

“He needs you… Jensen…” It’s the first time Jensen hears his name fall from Chad’s mouth. “He thinks he’s got nothing to lose anymore, that his life is already over.”

Jensen shakes his head. “I can’t.”

“Yes, you can, dammit,” Chad curses. “I know you can. If anyone can make Jared admit that he didn’t do it it’s you. He loves you. He never stopped.”

“Doesn’t matter. They caught him red-handed. They’ve practically already convicted him.” Jensen sits down behind his desk. “This case is already over.”

“Not if you can make him tell you who really did it,” Chad says.

“Why hasn’t he said anything; if he knows who did it?” Jensen asks and frowns. “That’s stupid.” Then it dawns on him. “He’s protecting someone.” Chad just stares at him and doesn’t say anything. “Do you know who it is?” 

Chad nods. “It’s her sub. Her name is Sandy McCoy. She’s been with McBride for two years and the BSR has been trying to get her out for about three months. She called Jared and he took off. Right now the BSR is searching for her.”

Jensen shakes his head. This doesn’t make sense. “But if she did it, why would Jared cover for her?” 

“Why don’t you ask him about that?”

Jensen lets out a deep breath. “This is insane. I’m insane. I can’t believe I’m even considering this.” He shakes his head a little and then says, “I’ll do it. I’m insane, but I’ll do it.” 

He can’t fail Jared a second time, this time he’ll have to find a way to fix all this. 

*~*~*

“I wish I could kick your ass for this.”

Jensen sighs, popping open the cap on his beer bottle. 

“Do you even know what you’re getting yourself into?” Chris asks, pacing angrily across the hardwood floor in Jensen’s living room. He had called Chris after Chad had come by the office and he thought it would be a good idea to hear what his best friend thought. But he should have known better. “This trial will set an example. If you lose this Jared will die. And hell, there’s no way to win this. Jensen, this is insane.”

“I have to try,” Jensen says tiredly, pressing the heels of his hands against his watery eyes. He really needs some shut eye. “It’s Jared. I can’t just let him die.”

“Well, he abandoned you. He left you. He broke all the rules that should be holy to him.”

Jensen curls his fingers into a fist and he has to take a deep breath to not punch Chris in the face. He knows why Chris doesn’t get it, but he’s tired of repeating himself over and over. “Just… Let’s not talk about this.”

Chris shakes his head. “I’m sorry. I just… I don’t get what’s going on in your mind, Jen. He’s a sub, nothing that can’t be replaced. You want a sub, you can get a new one.”

Jensen snorts. “Yeah, as if it’s that easy. I know you don’t believe me when I tell you that I love Jared. Hell, I know you don’t believe in love. But just get it into your head, that I want Jared or nobody at all.”

“That’s not how we were raised,” Chris huffs. “Love is for fairy tales. That’s not how this works, Jen.”

“It is for me,” Jensen says, slowly getting annoyed. “Just let it go, Chris. You don’t get it, fine. Just accept what I’m saying.”

Chris lets out a sharp breath and crosses his arms across his chest. “So, you’re just going to go to the judge tomorrow morning, tell him that you’re Jared’s lawyer and ‘Oh, and he’s my rightful sub too’?”

“Yeah, something like that,” Jensen admits slowly. “Dammit Chris, you think there’s some handbook on this? No there isn’t. All I have is my gut to go on. You really think I like that?”

“Well, it sure as hell sound so,” Chris grumbles. 

Jensen shakes his head. “I’m tired, Chris. I’m gonna go to bed. I’m sure you’ll find your way out.”

“Right.” Chris snorts. “Go to bed and pretend this didn’t happen. Maybe that’ll let you sleep a couple of hours.”

Jensen decides to ignore his snarky comment and makes his way upstairs. His bedroom is down the hall and when he walks in his gaze falls immediately to the leather collar lying on the nightstand that used to belong to Jared. He couldn’t get rid of it and he couldn’t give it to someone else. It was custom made for Jared and Jensen can’t stand the thought that it would some day grace someone else’s neck. 

He loved Jared from the moment he met him. Fell hard and fast and irrevocably so. He didn’t believe in love before he met Jared, but then he saw him at the party down at The Club and he just knew that Jared was it. 

His mother had watched him with concerned eyes when he told them all about the young sub that had claimed his heart more than Jensen had claimed his body and Chris only declared him crazy and out of his mind. But Jensen knew what he wanted, he wanted Jared and not just as a sub but as a partner. 

And then it all went to hell. 

The water in the shower is hot, almost too hot, but Jensen just closes his eyes when he steps under the spray and ignores the burn on his skin. The combination of pain and pleasure feels good, too good. It’s been too long and he can’t really help himself when he reaches down and wraps his fingers around his hardening dick. 

Images of Jared doing this are floating in his mind. He always tries to escape them because after his orgasm, the emptiness in his home and his heart hits him even harder. But tonight he just can’t fight it anymore and he lets the memories in. Jared on his knees, licking slowly up and down his cock, looking up at him with lust dazed eyes. 

Jensen bites his bottom lip, because the way Jared would look up at him from beneath his long lashes always pushes him to the edge real fast every single time. He strokes harder; up, down, twist, and he can feel his orgasm building in his toes. He reaches for his balls and rolls them between his hands, squeezing lightly. 

His orgasm hits him like a punch to the gut and he shivers violently while the waves of pleasure surge through him. He’s never had such an intense orgasm when he’s not fantasizing over Jared. 

His heart is still beating rapidly when Jensen watches the water wash away the reminders of what he just did. Instead of the intense high of his orgasm, he now feels angry. His life isn’t supposed to be like this. Jared should be here, but instead he’s in prison, waiting for a trial that has already convicted him before it‘s even started and Jensen is here in his house, alone, feeling angry and guilty. 

The water slowly turns cold and Jensen towels off before pulling on some black boxer briefs. While he brushes his teeth he avoids looking in the mirror. He just can’t stand his own sight right now. If he’d just done something different, maybe Jared would still be here, safe and sound. 

The bed is too big and empty and even though Jensen feels bone tired, he knows that he won’t sleep much, if at all. 

Tomorrow will be a long day. 

*~*~*

The sky is covered in thick heavy clouds when Jensen steps out onto the sidewalk the next morning and it’s almost as if it’s mirroring his mood. He barely slept and what he’s about to do doesn’t help in the slightest. Instead it makes him tense and gives him a raging headache. 

He counts to ten to calm his rapidly beating heart before he starts his car and pulls onto the street that’s crowded with other people on their way to work. His mind is pretty much preoccupied with the thoughts of seeing Jared again, of taking Jared home with him again, that’s why he’s almost too late seeing the brake lights in front of him. 

Jensen slams his foot on his brake and his car comes to a stop a couple of inches away from the car in front of Jensen’s with squealing tires. That’s all he needed this morning, an accident and dealing with the police. 

He keeps his eyes trained on the traffic after that and eventually he gets to the court house without another almost accident. 

After parking the car in the underground garage, Jensen takes the elevator to the foyer and makes his way over to the reception desk. 

The pretty blond behind the counter gives him a small smile when he asks her to look at him. “Hi, I’m Jensen Ackles and I’d like to talk to the judge that’s assigned to the McBride case.” 

She nods and hands him a little note, where he finds the floor and office number. It’s nothing new that subs won’t talk to other Dominants than their Masters, and Jensen gives her a smile and walks over to the elevators. 

The office of Judge Casárez is on the 21st floor at the end of a long hallway and Jensen stops before the desk of his secretary. ‘Another sub who’s allowed to work’, Jensen thinks. Jared worked at the local animal shelter, maybe it would have been different if Jensen had forbidden it. Maybe he wouldn’t be here now. 

There are different set-ups in place to get in contact with each sub, so Jensen presses the little bell that stands on the counter at her desk and waits for her to look up. She looks at him questioningly and Jensen gives her a smile. 

“I’m here to talk to Judge Casárez about the McBride case. I’m Jared Padalecki’s lawyer.”

Her right eyebrow twitches but other than that, Jensen doesn’t notice any other form of acknowledgment. She pushes the call button and after a moment Jensen’s allowed to see the judge in his office. 

The office is a spacey room with a broad window at the one side. The judge must be very well respected to get the city council to give him an office like this. 

“Master Ackles, what can I do for you?”

The judge is in his mid-fifties with salt and pepper hair and crinkles at his eyes. He gives Jensen a polite smile and Jensen shakes his head. “I’m here to tell you that I’m Jared Padalecki’s attorney and that I’d like access to all of the files.”

“Didn’t know that Padalecki could afford a lawyer,” the judge says and there’s an amused glint in his eye that makes Jensen seethe. 

“Well, I’m here now.” He takes a deep breath, because he knows he’ll get another one of the oddly amused looks in a second. “I’m also his rightful Master. Here’s the paperwork.” He hands over the contract that he signed so many years ago that states that Jared’s his. 

“Is that right?” Judge Casárez asks and Jensen just wants to punch that stupid smarmy grin off his face. The judge skims through the paperwork. “So, you declared your sub missing a few years ago. Why didn‘t you get a new puppet?”

Jensen cringes inwardly at the hated word. “Never found the right one, I guess,” he grits out. 

“And you want the sub back, even though he ran?”

“He was a good sub otherwise, very well behaved.” Jensen feels the only way to get Jared out of prison is slipping away from him and he sends a silent prayer to the powers that be. “Also, I want to punish him for leaving me like that.”

Judge Casárez cocks his head and then slowly nods. The mention of punishment works every time. Some people really get off on the power they have over their subs and it turns Jensen’s stomach upside down. 

How did he never see it before? He thinks it might have something to do with the fact that this life seemed to work really well for him. No reason to question it at all. First time he realized that their society is screwed to hell was when Chad turned up beaten to hell on their doorstep. 

Is it like that for other Masters? Is it that the life of having a sub works so well, because you get off on the power you have in your hands, that you don’t question things, even when red flags are raised?

“Well, I can’t really take away your right to punish your sub. I’m guessing you want to take him home?”

It’s formed as a question and Jensen nods. “Yes, if that’s possible.”

The judge nods. “You’re a respected citizen, Master Ackles. However, seeing as your puppet ran away once, I think it’s only fair to put him on house arrest and have him wear a prison bracelet on his ankle. That way we can track him and bring him back if he decides to run again.”

“I’m fine with that,” Jensen says quickly.

“Fine.” The judge says and pushes the call button to tell his secretary to prepare the papers for Jared’s release into Jensen’s custody. “The arraignment is scheduled to take place in two days. Be at court at 9 am, please. I hope it’s enough time to get an idea of how to handle your defense.”

Jensen nods tightly. He knew that time would be an issue. But he doesn’t really care, he’ll plead ‘not guilty’ anyway. That’ll buy them some time. “I’ll deal.”

“Wonderful. I’ll be seeing you in court, Master Ackles.”

The door opens and the judge’s secretary walks inside, her eyes trained firmly on the floor the whole time. She hands the papers over to Casárez, who signs them and hands them to Jensen. 

Jensen gives them both a polite nod, before walking out of the room, the papers firmly in his hand. 

The ride to the jail that’s holding Jared takes forty-five-minutes and Jensen thinks it feels like an eternity. So many things can happen in forty-five-minutes. The judge could change his mind and call the jail. Something could happen to Jared there. Jensen could have an accident and never make it. 

But eventually, he pulls his car into one of the parking spaces at the front entrance and makes his way to the reception desk. 

“Jensen Ackles, I’m Jared Padalecki’s lawyer. He’s been released into my custody. Please bring him here and prepare the papers so that we can leave immediately.”

The guard looks a little skeptical, but then he reads the papers Judge Casárez handed Jensen and nods. 

“Of course, Sir. If you want to take a seat. We’ll have the defendant brought over quickly.”

Jensen nods and sits down in one of the ragged chairs at the end of the opposite wall. They’re made of plastic and are very uncomfortable. Jensen hopes they’ll bring Jared out quickly. It feels like it takes ages, but in the end only fifteen minutes go by before the door to the ward opens and Jared, with cuffed wrists and ankles, shuffles through behind the guard. His head is held high and it only takes a second before his gaze falls on Jensen. 

His eyes grow wide and Jensen doesn’t know if it’s in surprise or fear. He used to be able to read Jared like a book, but the stoic look on Jared’s face is anything but easy to read. 

The guard hands him Jared’s personal belongings, which consist of a pair of keys and shades. For a second Jensen wonders why Jared took shades with him when he went to McBride’s mansion, but then the guard uncuffs Jared and activates the prison anklet. 

“He’s all yours.”

Jensen nods and signs the papers that are presented to him. “Thanks. C’mon Jared, let’s get out of here.” Jared seems to hesitate and Jensen raises his eyebrows. “Anytime today would be great.”

Finally, Jared follows him out and Jensen takes a closer look at him. He’s dressed in gray prison clothes and his long brown hair is stringy. He looks like he could use a shower. 

“That’s my car,” Jensen says when they reach the black Toyota SUV. 

Jared raises his eyebrows. “What about the Mustang?”

Jensen sighs. He loved his 1977 Mustang, but after Jared left, he just couldn’t stand to look at it anymore, too many memories. “I thought it was time for something new.” Jared doesn’t need to know that it’s still parked in a rented garage on the outskirts of town. 

“It was a good car,” Jared says and Jensen thinks he sounds pained. 

“It was,” Jensen agrees. “Let’s get outta here.”

Jensen slides into the driver‘s seat, waiting for Jared to sit down in the one next to him, before turning the key in the ignition and starting the car. He pulls it out onto the street and they drive to his house in silence. 

*~*~*

Jensen pushes the door open to his house, not looking back to see if Jared’s following him. He puts his keys on the key ring placed next to the entrance door and kicks off his shoes. 

“You can have the guest room on the second floor,” he says, feeling tired and a headache is making itself known. 

“I can? I thought…” Jared trails off and it hits Jensen like a punch to the gut that Jared might have thought he’d have to spend the night in Jensen’s bed. 

“Just go freshen up or whatever you wanna do,” he says. “I’m gonna scrounge up some food.”

“You can cook?” 

Jared’s surprised question makes Jensen spin around, facing Jared for the first time since they both got in the car together. 

“Yeah well, I had enough time to learn to,” he says and he can’t keep the bitterness out of his voice completely. 

Jared lowers his eyes and the posture reminds Jensen of the first time they met. It twists his heart painfully. 

“Why?”

“Why what?” Jensen asks, making his way into the kitchen. He pulls out a pot and fills it with water, before grabbing some pasta out of the cupboard. 

“Why did you learn to cook? You could have just taken in another sub who could have done it for you.” 

Reaching for the tomatoes and the fresh herbs, he tries to process what Jared’s saying. “Maybe I wanted to. It was soothing and after, I was even able to sleep.” He sighs. “Go upstairs, Jared. Take a shower.”

“You’re not my Master,” Jared retorts and Jensen can hear the defiance in his voice. “I’m not a slave anymore.”

“Is that what you think you were? A slave?” Jensen asks, feeling the anger start burning in his gut. Jared hangs his head, not answering. “And by the way, I’m your Master and from a legal point of view, I still am,” Jensen says. He takes a deep breath. It won’t help anyone if he explodes now. “But it wasn’t an order. I just thought it might make you feel better. If you don’t want to, then don’t.”

“Why didn‘t you dissolve the contract? It would have been your right, after I left.”

Jensen concentrates on quickly cutting the tomatoes and removing the cores, before chopping the herbs and putting all of it aside. He pulls out another pot and tries not to think about what Jared’s saying. 

“Jensen…”

Jared saying his name like that cuts deep into his heart, leaving him reeling with emotions long suppressed and buried. He slams the pot down on the counter and spins around. 

“What do you think, Jared? It’s not that difficult to understand and you’re a smart guy, you’ll figure it out.” He turns the oven off, throws the tomatoes and herbs in the trash and pulls the pot with the almost boiling water away. “I’m not hungry anymore. There’s frozen pizza in the freezer if you want it. I’m going to bed.”

There’ve been times when Jared would have shrunk away from the loud, reprimanding tone in Jensen’s voice, in anyone’s voice at that. But today he stands straight, keeping his head held high. 

“You don’t have to yell, Jen.”

“Don’t call me that,” Jensen says quietly. It hurts too much to have Jared say his nickname, like it still means something. “You’ll find towels in the hall closet and there’s a spare toothbrush in the bathroom at the end of the hall.” He turns around, but then stops. “Tomorrow you’ll tell me what really happened at McBride’s place. Good night, Jared.”

Jared doesn’t say anything else and Jensen climbs the stairs. Each step makes it more difficult to lift his feet. He feels drained and weak, completely ripped of every defense he’s put up over the last few years. Seeing Jared in person, taking Jared home with him, was probably the worst decision Jensen‘s ever made in his whole life. 

But he can’t fail him again. He failed him once and he won’t let that happen again. 

He knows that Jared didn‘t kill Mistress McBride, even without Chad insinuating that Jared might be covering for someone, he knew that. He doesn’t know why Jared was at her place, but he knows that Jared’s not capable of killing a person, not even her. Turning on the light in his en-suite bathroom, he steps inside and looks at his reflection in the mirror. There are dark shadows beneath his eyes and his skin looks pale. 

Why did he think that taking Jared home was such a good idea? Chris was right, it was a terrible idea. But he doesn’t want to think of the things that would have happened to Jared in jail. He’ll deal with Jared being so close, if that means he’s safe and won’t be some kind of sex toy to some bastard in jail. 

Jensen unbuttons his shirt and then steps out of his dress pants, folding them and putting them carefully down on the toilet lid. The water in the shower is cold when he turns on the faucet and he waits a second for it to heat up, before stepping under the spray. 

The heat helps to loosen the tension in his shoulders a little and after relishing the feeling of the water warming him up and soothing his muscles, he squirts a blob of shower gel into his hand and runs his hands up and down his body. 

He doesn’t know if it’s Jared being so close or just his usually fucked up mind, but a memory makes its way to the front of his mind. Once, it would have been Jared that did this for him, cleaned him, washed away the tension of the day. Jensen’s hand brushes against his cock and it twitches at the touch. He rests one of his hands on the shower tiles and slowly wraps his fingers around his rapidly growing cock. Just like last night, he just can’t help himself. Jared always had that effect on him. 

In his mind these are not his own fingers stroking him, they’re Jared’s and he’s on his knees in front of Jensen, looking up at him with those beautiful hazel-green eyes that once held so much trust and love in them. It only takes a couple of hard strokes until Jensen’s coating the granite tiles with his release and if his cheeks are wet he can always blame it on the water. 

When he steps out of the bathroom ten minutes later, his first look falls on the black leather collar on the left-hand nightstand. He hasn’t touched it since the first time he moved it from the pillow that night he found out that Jared had left. But he knows that Samantha, his trusted maid, keeps it in perfect condition, as if she believes that one day it will be of use again. 

Jensen pulls the covers on his bed back and lays down, for a second wondering if Jared’s still downstairs or if he‘s already made his way to the guest room three doors down. He turns off the light, even though he knows that sleep won’t come easy tonight.

*~*~*

After a night of restless tossing and turning, Jensen gets up before the sun is up. Normally he loves his sleep and he barely makes it in time to be at the office at eight. 

But today is not a normal day, just like yesterday wasn’t a normal day. He doesn’t think that days will get back to normal any time soon. 

The muscles in his back are tense and he stretches his arms over his head to loosen them. He groans a little when his joints pop back into place. 

The warm water in the shower helps to loosen them up a little more and when he steps out from under it, he feels almost like a human being again. 

The house is quiet and Jensen wonders if Jared’s still asleep, if he had been able to sleep. He wants to open the door to the guest room just to catch a glimpse of Jared, but instead he walks downstairs right away, before the temptation gets too strong. 

He turns on the coffee machine and takes a large mug out of the cupboard. He makes his way to the mailbox and takes out a large envelope. It contains the files of the McBride case and Jensen takes them inside. He lays them carefully on the counter and takes a deep breath before he sits down and starts skimming through the material. 

It’s like what he heard on the news. The police arrested Jared at the crime scene completely drenched in McBride’s blood. There’s no mention of someone else being at the crime scene or anything that indicates that this might have been the case. 

But Chad said that McBride’s sub called Jared from the house. So either she was gone when Jared got there or she was in hiding. But this still doesn’t explain why Jared is willing to cover for someone else and lose his life in the process. 

The coffee is ready and Jensen pours himself a cup. He likes it black and strong, without any sugar or milk. One sip makes him feel more awake and he can concentrate better on the papers before him. 

McBride’s autopsy report states that she died from a blunt blow to the back of her head that fractured the skull and in the police report Jensen finds pictures of a ceramic statue, looking like some Greek god, the bottom of which bottom is covered with blood. They say that they haven’t found Jared’s fingerprints on the statue, but that’s not really surprising. He was arrested with gloves on his hands. 

The bill of indictment calls it capital murder and the DA, Justin Hartley, demands the death penalty. Jensen, of course, knew that, but it still hits him hard when he reads it written down. 

He remembers Hartley from back when McBride was the one in the spotlight and Jared was the victim. He was ADA then and he seemed sympathetic towards Jared. Jensen guesses that changed the moment Jared turned into the defendant. 

Steps are audible on the stairs when he’s on his third cup of coffee and his fifth re-read of the files. It’s a pretty cut and dry case, at least for the prosecution. There’s enough evidence to convict Jared quickly. And the only thing that’ll save Jared from the chair, is him telling who he’s covering for. 

“Morning.”

Jensen looks up and gives Jared a curt nod. “Morning. There’s coffee if you want.” 

Jared looks worse for wear, with dark circles beneath his eyes and pale skin. He doesn’t look like he slept at all during the night and Jensen feels a little satisfied that he wasn’t the only one to lie awake. 

“Thanks.”

“If you’re hungry, I’m sure you can still remember where everything is,” Jensen says and takes a sip of his coffee. He watches Jared look around the kitchen hesitantly, before his eyes settle on the bread that’s lying on one corner of the counter. 

“You want some too?” Jared asks quietly, while he takes out two slices and puts them in the toaster. 

Jensen shakes his head. “I’m not hungry, thanks.”

An awkward silence follows their strained conversation and Jensen feels like jumping out of his skin. He tries to concentrate once more on the police report and the pictures. But Jared’s just standing there, leaning against the counter with his hip, and it’s distracting, more than Jensen wants to admit, even to himself, especially to himself. 

He waits until Jared’s finished buttering his toast, before he speaks again, “You wanna tell me what really happened at her house?”

Jared shrugs. “What do you want me to say? You‘ve read the report.”

“So what? You went to her house, hit her with some Greek statue and then waited while the police were on their way?”

“Pretty much.”

“Bullshit!” Jensen says loudly and wants to hit Jared for being so casual about this. Doesn’t he know how serious this is? “I know that you didn’t do it, Jay.” He bites his lip as soon as the nickname slips out. Jared doesn’t react to it, though and Jensen’s glad. “You’re not a murderer.”

Jared snorts. “Yeah, how do you know that? Maybe what she did turned me into a monster too.”

A cold shiver runs down Jensen’s spine and his heart clenches painfully. “It didn’t,” he says with conviction. 

“You don’t know that.”

“I do,” Jensen insists. “I know you.”

“Is that so?” Jared huffs out an humorless laugh. “So, what have I been up to for the last four years? Tell me what you think you know, Jensen.”

“You didn’t kill her,” Jensen says, pushing up from his chair. “I might not know much, but I know that.”

Jared shrugs his shoulders. “Doesn’t matter what you think you know. The cops caught me red handed.”

Jensen feels the need to punch something, anything. Anger is boiling in his veins and he really needs to take a step back before he beats some sense into Jared. 

“You wanna die?” he asks. “Because you will. Every jury in the world will convict you without so much as a thought with the evidence they have. And you know that every judge will sentence you to death after that.”

“So what are you trying to do, Jensen? Why are we here if it’s that hopeless? Why did you bring me here?”

“Because I wanna help you. I know you didn’t do it, Chad told me about Sandy when he came by the office two days ago.”

“Well, Chad should just keep his big mouth shut,” Jared hisses. 

“I wanna know why you’re covering for her.” Jared looks at him with a hard look on his face, but doesn’t say anything. “Why are you willing to die for her?”

“Because my life’s already over,” Jared says quietly and for a moment Jensen thinks he imagined it, but then Jared continues, “It doesn’t matter anymore, hasn’t for a long time.”

The admission hits Jensen like a punch to the gut and he gasps for breath. He feels Jared slipping right through his hands, even though he’s standing right here. This is all Jensen’s fault, if he’d just protected Jared. 

“Jared…”

Jared shakes his head. “Maybe you should just take me back to jail.”

“I’m not gonna take you back to jail, Jared.”

“Why not? You already said that you can’t win this case. It’s over, Jensen.” His name falling from Jared’s lips cuts through him just like it did last night. 

“Then tell me why you’re protecting her. Where is she, Jared?”

Jared shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. “Why are you doing this, Jen? Why are you torturing us both?”

“Because I won’t lose you a second time.” 

The words tumble out of his mouth before Jensen can stop them and then they hang heavily between them. They’re only a few feet apart but it’s too far and Jensen takes a step forward, curling his fingers around Jared’s wrist. When he tugs, Jared comes hesitantly until their faces are only inches away from each other. 

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” Jensen whispers. “I’m sorry I did the first time. But I promise this time will be different.”

Jared frowns and opens his mouth to reply. Jensen, however, can’t stand the thought of staying away from him for a second longer and pulls Jared’s face down, brushing their lips together. 

It’s like the first time, intoxicating and dizzying. Jensen feels his head swim and he pushes his fingers into Jared’s hair to have something to hold onto. When he runs his tongue across Jared’s lips, he feels him open up and his tongue slips inside. Jared tastes of coffee, buttery toast and something that Jensen remembers is pure Jared. 

It’s over too soon and they pull apart, panting. Jared’s lips are kiss swollen and wet. Jensen brings up his thumb to run it over said lips, shivering when Jared brings out his tongue to touch it. His cock twitches in his pants and he really, really wants to take Jared upstairs, but he doesn’t know if Jared feels the same. 

“Jen…” Jared breathes and Jensen pulls his head down to touch it against his forehead. 

“It’ll be okay. I promise.” 

He doesn’t really know if he’s saying it to reassure Jared or himself, probably both of them. But he knows that now Jared’s back where he belongs, Jensen can’t let anything happen to destroy that again. 

The doorbell rings and Jensen takes a step away from Jared. “I’ll be right back.” Jared has his eyes closed and just nods. 

Chad’s standing on the porch and with him is an older man with salt and pepper hair and a five o’clock shadow. Jensen sighs. 

“I’m guessing you want to see Jared.” He points inside. “He’s in the kitchen.” 

Chad pushes past him without so much as a nod. The older man gives Jensen a tight smile. “I’m Jeff. Chad’s partner, or Master if you’re more comfortable with that.”

Jensen shakes the hand that’s being held out. “Jensen. And I’m comfortable with whatever relationship you have. You were obviously what Chad needed and wanted, so why should I care about your relationship?”

Jeff smiles wistfully and nods. “I like you. I can see why Jared fell for you.”

Jensen doesn’t really know what to say to that, so he takes a step back and lets Jeff step inside. “We were just having breakfast. You want some coffee?”

“Coffee sounds good.”

They make their way into the kitchen, where Jared and Chad are talking quietly to each other. Jensen can see that Chad’s irritated with whatever Jared‘s told him. But Jared has the stubborn look on his face he always gets when he’s determined to do something. Looks like Chad didn’t have much luck in convincing Jared to tell the truth. 

Jared looks at Jeff in surprise, when he and Jensen walk into the kitchen. 

“Hey, kiddo.”

“Jeff,” Jared says quietly and then lets Jeff pull him into a quick hug. 

“How are you holding up?”

Jared shrugs. “Here, it’s definitely better than in jail.”

“Did they treat you okay?” 

Jared nods, shooting a quick look at Jensen, as if he feels uncomfortable talking about it with Jensen in the room. 

“So,” Jeff claps his hands. “What can we do to help?”

Jensen snorts and walks over to the coffee machine to pour them all another cup. “How about you convince Jared to just tell the truth?”

“I already told you whatever stands in the police report is the truth,” Jared says defiantly. 

“And I called bullshit,” Jensen argues. 

Chad groans. “Can we stop this stupid bickering and just find a way to get Jared out of this?”

Jensen hands out the coffee mugs. “Be my guest and take a look at the files. Tell me if you find anything you think might save Jared’s life. Well, except for the fact that he’s lying and covering for this Sandy girl. I’m going outside.”

The sun is warm but Jensen still shivers when he walks out onto the back deck. He doesn’t get why Jared still won’t tell them who he’s covering for. Hell, Jensen would defend that person too. But even after their kiss, Jared seems to be determined to keep his mouth shut. It makes Jensen so damn angry and he just wants to shake Jared, make him come to his senses. 

“He loves you, y’know?”

Jensen looks up and sees Jeff standing behind him, sipping from his coffee mug. He huffs out a humorless laugh. “Right.”

“He does, but he also feels guilty for being a bad sub. This is his punishment.”

“How do you know that?” Jensen asks, frowning. “Why would Jared think he’s a bad sub? He was the best sub I could have wished for.”

Jeff sits down next to Jensen in one of the deck chairs and puts his feet up on the handrail. “What do you think, Jensen? He left, broke every rule there is about being a good sub, and even before…”

“That wasn’t his fault,” Jensen rushes to say. “I was the one who failed. If I’d protected him, he’d be safe and not on a death row charge right now.”

Jeff pinches the bridge of his nose. “You two are quite the pair, you know that?”

“What do you mean?” Jensen asks, confused. 

“Have you ever thought about talking to Jared about what happened? Talk about how you both feel about it?”

“I don’t…”

Jeff groans. “I didn’t think you’d be such a piece of work. Man, Jared feels guilty for what happened, he thinks he disappointed you, betrayed your trust. And you? Obviously you feel the same. So maybe actually talking might help you both.” He pushes back up from the chair. “I’ll see what I can do to help you with the case.” He squeezes Jensen’s shoulder. “Talk to Jared.”

Jensen hears the door to the back deck open and then close again. He’d been so wrapped up in his own guilt, his own issues, that he never really thought that Jared might be feeling the same things. Of course, it’s completely ridiculous for him to feel guilty about what happened, but it also makes sense in an odd way. 

*~*~*

It’s after dark when Chad and Jeff finally leave and they’re not one step closer to finding a defense Jensen thinks might work. There are bits and pieces, but nothing solid he can go on. Jared’s still feigning ignorance and it’s wearing on Jensen, stretching him tight and making his skin itch. 

Even after Chad and Jeff leave, the house feels too small. 

He takes a beer out of the fridge and leaves Jared in the kitchen, staring into thin air. The air has cooled a little and Jensen takes a deep breath. He wishes he could just go back inside, kiss Jared, wrap him up in his arms and turn back time. 

He can’t. 

Jeff said that he needs to talk to Jared, but he doesn’t know how, doesn’t know what to say, how to explain. His brain is scrambled right now and all he does know is that he wants Jared and that he will find a way to prove that he’s innocent. 

Tomorrow morning they’ll go to court and Jensen will plead ‘not guilty’, even if he has nothing to really go on. And then he will prepare the case and hope that the jury won’t see through his poor attempt of a defense. 

He rubs his temples and takes a sip of his beer. 

Sandy called Jared and he drove to the mansion knowing exactly what he wanted to do. McBride was already dead by then. The coroner’s report said time of death was between 10 pm and 10.15 pm. They arrested Jared at 10.15 pm. The surveillance photos showing Jared walking inside the mansion bear the time stamp of 10.04 pm. 

This fits the time of death, but if Sandy called Jared and told him about McBride’s death, McBride must have been dead longer. Would the police and the DA really go so far as to fake the coroner’s report just so that they can convict Jared?

Tomorrow afternoon he needs to get the phone records for Jared’s cell, and he’s going to drive the route between Jeff’s house and McBride’s mansion to measure the time. 

He takes another sip of his beer and notices that it’s empty. Sighing, he gets up and walks back inside. Jared’s gone and all of a sudden Jensen feels a bone deep fatigue. Instead of grabbing another beer, he makes his way upstairs and pushes open the door to his bedroom. 

He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Jared sitting on his old side of the bed, holding his old collar. 

“You kept it.”

Jared’s voice is so quiet that Jensen wonders for a second if he imagined him speaking. Jared’s fingers run over the leather almost lovingly. 

He looks up suddenly and right into Jensen’s eyes. “Why? Why did you keep it?” 

“Because it’s yours,” Jensen says slowly. “I guess a part of me hoped that you’d wear it again one day.”

“I don’t deserve it. Not after what I did.”

Jensen rushes around the bed and falls to his knees in front of Jared. He cups Jared’s face between his hands. “You didn’t do anything wrong. It was me. I was the one doing everything wrong.”

Jared turns his head away and says, “I came.”

“What?” Jensen asks confused. 

“She touched me and I came and I’m sorry, Jensen. I tried not to but I just couldn’t…”

“Hey.” Jensen pulls Jared’s face back so that they’re looking at each other. “It was not your fault. I should have told you that a long time ago, but I was so wrapped up in my own guilt that I didn’t see what it was doing to you. But believe what I’m saying right now; you did nothing wrong, Jay. She made you come, you couldn’t help it, it’s not your fault. None of it was your fault.”

“I betrayed you, betrayed your trust. If I’d just told you to work there, that it would be okay for her to touch me…”

Jensen shakes his head. Seeing Jared so vulnerable and broken, breaks his heart into a thousand pieces. “No. She was a monster, Jared. She did this to you and you had no hand in it.”

“I should have fought more, should have tried harder to escape.”

“Oh Jay,” Jensen breathes and pulls Jared into his arms. “There was nothing you could have done. I should have known, though. I saw the way she was looking at you. I should have known that she would pull something like that. I’m sorry. I promised to keep you safe and I broke that promise. It will be something I will be forever sorry for.”

Jared lifts his head and there’s a frown on his face. “You couldn’t have known, Jen. You couldn’t. Don’t blame yourself. You did keep me safe. I always felt the safest when I was with you.”

“Why have we never talked about this before?” Jensen asks, wiping away the tears rolling down Jared’s cheek. 

Jared shrugs and smiles sadly. “I guess I was too afraid that you’d say that it really was my fault.”

“You shouldn’t have worried.” Jensen presses their foreheads together. “I love you, always have, always will.”

“Love you too, Jen,” Jared says, his voice shaky. “Will you stop blaming yourself?”

“Only if you do, too.”

Jared nods. “I’ll try.”

Jensen lets out a deep breath and brushes their lips against each other. “We’ll work it out together.” He can’t suppress a yawn and Jared smiles. “I guess the day wore me out. We should go to bed. Tomorrow will be a tough day.”

Jared nods and he seems unsure if he should get up or stay here. It’s not really a question for Jensen. “Stay if you want.”

“Okay,” Jared replies shakily. 

Jensen gets to his feet then and strips out of his clothes. When he turns around and climbs into bed, Jared’s still holding the collar in his hands, his eyes trained on it, longingly. 

“You wanna?” Jensen asks and Jared jerks his head around, looking at him with huge eyes. “It’s yours, Jay. Just say the word.”

“I want,” Jared replies and his voice is steadier now, more determined. He holds out the collar to Jensen. “Please.”

His hands are shaking when Jensen takes the collar from Jared. Carefully he puts it around Jared’s neck, and when the latch is closed, he hooks his fingers inside and pulls Jared into a kiss. 

“It’s finally where it belongs again,” he says when he pulls away and Jared smiles. “Now let’s sleep; starting tomorrow we need to save your life.”

*~*~*

Jensen sleeps. For the first time in two days, he sleeps. It’s a good feeling, being wrapped around Jared and feeling his steady heartbeat beneath his fingertips. 

The alarm clock wakes them both and Jensen can’t help but smile when a sleep rumpled Jared looks over his shoulder and seems to be relieved when he sees Jensen. 

“Morning,” Jensen says softly. 

“Morning,” Jared replies. “I’m sorry.”

Jensen frowns. “For what?”

“Making such a mess of things. I want you to know that being here with you, wearing the collar again means the world to me and if anything happens, if the trial doesn’t go our way, I’m okay with it.”

Jensen closes his eyes for a second to find his composure again. When he opens them he sees calm in Jared’s eyes, calm and acceptance. “I will not let you die.” He sighs. “Jared, will you tell me where Sandy is? I promise I’ll do everything to help her.”

Jared sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. “I don’t know where she is. BSR was responsible for moving her.”

“Chad said that BSR is looking for her,” Jensen says. 

Jared hangs his head. “She never made it to them, then. I told her to stay beneath the bed until everything calmed down again.”

“You think she might still be there? In the mansion?” Jensen asks and climbs out of bed, pulling on his jeans. “I can ask Jeff to go take a look.”

“I promised her that nothing would happen to her, Jen,” Jared says quietly. “She said it was an accident, that she didn’t want to kill her. Jen, she’s only twenty.”

Jensen feels anger starting to burn in his belly. “And how old are you, Jay? Twenty-six. Don’t you think you have the same right to live like her?” Jared keeps looking at his fingers in his lap and Jensen yells, “Dammit, look at me Jared!”

Jared looks up resigned. “What do you want me to say, Jensen?”

“I don’t want you to say anything. I want you to realize that this is serious and that you might be dying for something you didn’t even do. You think that’s the punishment you deserve? To take someone else’s place?”

“I know this is serious, Jensen!” Jared says loudly. “I know that if they convict me I’ll die and I’ve made my peace with this.” 

“Well, I haven’t and I won’t.” Jensen shakes his head. “Do your parents know about this insanity?”

Jared sighs. “I haven’t talked to them since I left you.”

“You haven’t… you didn’t even call your parents?”

“I wrote them a letter, telling them that I’m okay.”

Jensen shakes his head again. “You have to talk to them, or do you want them to find out through the news what’s happening?”

“No.” Jared shakes his head. “I’ll talk to them tonight.”

“Good, don’t forget the part where you tell them that you didn’t do the crime they want to kill you for.” 

Jensen grabs a shirt and slams the bedroom door shut behind him. Coffee. He needs coffee. He doesn’t get that Jared can be so casual about this and it makes him furious. 

“Jen?” He takes a deep breath and keeps looking out the kitchen window. “Jensen, please. I can… we can… you can take me back to jail, forget that this ever happened and move on. I’ll understand.”

“I’m not taking you back, Jay,” Jensen says strained. “But I don’t understand how you can be so casual about this?”

“I’m not,” Jared admits and Jensen turns around. “I don’t wanna die.”

“Then tell me where Sandy is.”

“I don’t know, Jen. It’s the truth. She was beneath the bed when they arrested me. I don’t know where she went. And now I have to live with the decision I made when I drove to the mansion.”

Jensen takes a step forward and curls his fingers around Jared’s wrists, rubbing over the pulse point. “We’ll find her. I’ll save you.”

Jared smiles softly. “You already have.”

They stand in the kitchen for a long time just looking at each other and in the end they’re almost late for the arraignment. Jensen speeds through downtown and pulls into the underground parking lot five minutes before their appointment. Jeff and Chad are in the hall waiting for them and they sit down behind them when the judge calls the case. 

Jared’s kneeling next to Jensen when Judge Casárez allows him to speak and Jensen hates seeing him like this. 

“Defense, what do you plead?”

“Not guilty, Your Honor.”

Judge Casárez and the DA both look at him like he’s crazy, but he stands strong, his head held high. “Are you sure, Master Ackles?”

“Yes, Your Honor.”

“Well then, you will be notified about the court date.”

And just like that it’s over and they’re free to go home. Justin Hartley pulls on his arm and Jensen looks at him with raised eyebrows. 

“What game are you playing, Ackles? Your puppet was found at the crime scene, his hands drenched in her blood.”

“Not everything is what it looks like, Master Hartley. And if you don‘t mind, I’d like to go and prepare my opening speech.”

He leads Jared out of the court room by his leash, but takes it off the moment they step into the underground parking lot with Chad and Jeff. 

“I talked to Matt,” Jeff says suddenly and Jensen raises his eyebrows curiously. “They still haven’t found her.” 

“Did they remember to check the mansion? Her parents’ place?”

Jeff nods. “So far, nothing.”

Jared grabs Jensen’s hand and squeezes. He doesn’t know if it’s to reassure Jensen or himself. 

*~*~*

They get home to Chris and Steve waiting on the porch. Jensen sighs. He walks up to them and unlocks the front door before letting them all walk inside and making introductions between his friends and Chad and Jeff. 

“So how did it go?” Chris asks, shooting a disbelieving look at Jared and the collar. 

“As good as expected,” Jensen says. “We’re still searching for the girl. We find her and we have a real case.”

“Okay what can I do to help?”

Jensen looks at his best friend in surprise and then his gaze falls on Steve kneeling on the floor. Jared and Chad are both sitting on the couch and Jensen feels weird not to be in a position to tell Steve to sit too. Chris seems to know what he’s thinking, because he sighs and says, “Steve, come on up and sit next to me.”

Steve gets to his feet instantly and sits down next to Chris without a word. 

“So, what can we do to help?”

“Well, first we need to find evidence that Sandy was at the crime scene at the same time Jared was there.” He walks into the kitchen and grabs the files, before handing all of them out. “So, look through what we have so far and let’s see if we can find something.”

They work for hours, only taking a break to have some pizza. In the end they don’t find anything that would indicate that Sandy could have been there. The covers of the bed go down to the floor and there’s no way to see through them. 

It’s dark when Jensen calls it a night and their friends leave for their own homes. Tomorrow, he’ll check Jared’s phone records as well as meet with Jeff to test drive the route from their house to McBride’s house. He will also have to speak with his medical contact about the crime scene photos, see if there’s anything useful in them. 

“I wanna call my parents,” Jared says when Jensen walks back into the livingroom. 

He nods. “You want me to go?”

“No, please stay.” Jared holds out his hand for Jensen and he takes it, sitting down next to Jared. 

“It’ll be okay. They’ll be thrilled to hear from you.”

Jared smiles tightly and then grabs the phone, dialing the number from memory. It takes a moment before he says, “Dad, it’s me, Jared.” There are tears in his eyes and Jensen squeezes his hand. He gets a grateful smile in return. “No, I’m fine. I’m with Jensen … Yes, we‘ve worked things out.” Jared looks over at him and says, “He really is.”

Jensen presses a kiss to the back of Jared’s hand and keeps watching him while he talks to his father and then to his mother. He invites them over for dinner the next night and Jensen thinks this might be best for what they need to tell them. 

They talk for over an hour and the whole time Jensen’s holding Jared’s hand. 

“Thank you,” Jared says after he disconnects the call. 

“You’re welcome.” 

Jared leans back and lets out a small yawn. Jensen smiles. “Bed?” he asks and Jared nods. They make their way to bed and Jared settles with his head on Jensen’s chest. Jensen wraps his arm tightly around him and listens to the steady rhythm of Jared’s breathing while he falls asleep. 

*~*~*

There’s a loud knock on the back door and Jensen jerks out of his thoughts. For the last two hours he’s been buried in the case files and it’s not even nine in the morning. 

It’s been a few days since the arraignment and Jensen can’t remember ever reading through files as often as he’s read through the ones lying in front of him. Each time he hopes for something, anything, that’ll help him to save Jared. But the words stay the same and besides the seemingly faked coroner’s report, there’s nothing. 

When Jensen made his way downstairs this morning, Jared had still been asleep and he had pressed a kiss to his shoulder wishing he could have stayed upstairs and just ignored the outside world for a day. 

That isn’t an option, though. 

He opens the back door fully expecting to see Chris, or Chad and Jeff. But instead his mother is pushing past him. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Good morning to you too, Mom.”

“No seriously, Jensen. What do you think you’re doing?”

Jensen rubs a hand over his face and looks at his mother with a questioning look. “You might want to be a little more specific.”

“Jared. I mean Jared.”

Jensen’s shoulders slump. “Who told you?” It’s not like he wouldn’t have told his mom that he and Jared were together again or that he was defending him in court. He just hadn’t gotten around to doing it. Priorities lying elsewhere right now. 

“Chris, of course.”

“Of course,” Jensen grumbles. “I will have a talk with Chris about confidentiality later.”

His mom’s eyes soften a little. “In his defense, he thought I knew. So the question is, why didn’t I?”

“Mom,” Jensen says quietly. “Can we not get into it right now? I have a butt load of things to do.”

“Jensen, what are you doing?” She cups his face between her hands, her eyes full of sadness and concern. “Chris said that you can’t win this case.”

Jensen pulls his head away. “Well, I‘ve always worked better under pressure,” he says defiantly. “And I can win this case.”

“They are talking about the death penalty, son.”

“I know that, Mom,” he says loudly. “Don’t you think I know that? But it’s Jared.” He looks at her. “What if it had been Dad?” The look that flashes across his mom’s face confirms everything he’s been assuming ever since Jared had left him. “You loved him, didn’t you?” 

“It was complicated.”

Jensen snorts. “Isn’t it always?”

She smiles a little before the smile falls away again. “When he died it nearly killed me. I was a mess. It hadn’t occurred to me that it was love I was feeling until he was gone. I never told him and that’s something I will have to live with for the rest of my life. That’s why I never took another sub, it felt like betraying his memory.” She sighs. “That’s why I raised you the way I did. I didn’t want you to fall in love with your sub because I knew how hard it would be if you lost him. But then there was Jared and I could see from the first moment you told me about him, that you were already gone for him.”

“Mom…”

“I wish I could have spared you the heartache of him leaving you. I wish I could spare you the heartache if you lose this case.”

Jensen pulls his mother into a hug. “I’m sure Dad knew. Sometimes you don’t need to say out loud how you feel about each other.”

“I really want to believe you’re right, sweetheart.” She pulls back and runs her hands over his head. “Now, what can we do to make sure Jared stays here?”

Jensen tells his mom about Sandy and that they’re still looking for the girl. He also tells her that he’s pretty sure that they tampered with the coroner’s report, because it takes at least half-an-hour to get from Jeff’s place to the mansion. They found that out a couple of days ago, when he and Jeff drove every possible route from Jeff’s house to McBride’s mansion and stopped the time. That means McBride must have been dead for at least half-an-hour, probably longer, before Jared got to the house. 

“Do you think the jury will believe that there was someone else involved?” his mom asks after he laid out his defense to her. 

“I want Chad - a friend of Jared’s and an old sub of McBride’s - to testify.”

“What will he say?”

“That McBride didn’t let their subs out of the house alone. So Sandy must have been in the house while it went down.”

“But Chad got away, right?” Jensen nods. “So if he had the chance, so could Sandy.”

Jensen groans. “Mom…”

She chuckles a little. “I’m just pointing things out so you can work on your arguments.”

They hear footsteps on the stairs and a second later Jared walks in, stopping dead in his tracks when he sees Jensen’s mother. 

“Good morning, Jared,” she says. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Good morning, Ma’am,” he replies quietly. 

Jensen sighs and reaches for Jared’s hand. “C’mere. My mom’s here to help, okay?” Jared nods a little and Jensen presses a kiss to his cheek. “How about some breakfast?”

“I’m not hungry,” Jared says and pulls away from Jensen to get himself a cup of coffee. 

Jensen gives his mom an apologetic look, but she just shakes her head and gets up from her chair. “I think I’ll leave you two to it. Call me if you need anything, okay?”

“Thanks, Mom.” He kisses her cheek. 

The back door closes and Jensen steps up behind Jared, wrapping his arms around his middle. “She was concerned about us, that’s why she came by.”

Jared nods. “I know. I just… she makes me nervous. You’re her son and I left you, so I’m pretty sure she hates me.”

Jensen presses a kiss between Jared’s shoulder blades. “She doesn’t.”

Jared doesn’t say anything to that, instead he asks, “When are you meeting with Matt?”

“At noon. I really hope he has good news.”

“Me too. But Jen, if he doesn’t…”

Jensen lets out a deep breath and closes his eyes. He really doesn’t want to think about what it will be like if Matt doesn’t have good news. “It’ll be okay, Jay.”

He doesn’t know how often he has said the exact same words to Jared and it turned out anything but okay. But right now, he really can’t think of anything else to say and the words bear at least some kind of false hope. 

*~*~*

The sun is already high in the sky and Jensen starts sweating as soon as he steps outside. Jared’s standing in the door giving him a small smile when he turns around; he feels like the weight of the world lays on his shoulders when he walks to his car. 

If this meeting doesn’t bring forth some really good news, Jensen will have to trust in his own shaky defense and the thought turns his stomach upside down. 

He drives to the address Matt emailed him. It’s an abandoned house outside of town and it takes him almost an hour to get there. He hates that he has to leave Jared alone for so long. A small voice in his head tells him that Jared might be gone when he gets back, despite the prison anklet he’s wearing. 

The rational part of Jensen’s brain knows that Jared wouldn’t run again. But being gone for so long still makes him itchy. 

Matt’s waiting in front of the building when Jensen stops the car. They shake hands and Matt leads him to the back and into the cellar. There are a couple of desks standing around filled with technical equipment and computers. 

“We were able to crack the surveillance cameras at McBride’s house,” he says in lieu of a greeting. He pushes the play-button on one of the screens and Jensen sees a girl come running out of McBride’s house. The timestamp tells them that this happened the day after the murder in the wee hours of morning. “So, at least we know that the prosecution doesn’t have her.”

“I guess that’s something.”

Matt lets out an audible breath. “I wish I could tell you more. We’ve been looking for her everywhere.”

Jensen nods. “So the question is, if you find her, will you let her testify?”

Matt frowns. “What’re you implying?”

“I’m implying that she murdered McBride and you know it. So it would be easy for you to help her disappear.”

“And have Jared in her place instead?” Matt asks calmly. “Jensen, Jared’s been a valued member of the BSR ever since he left you. And yes, this situation sucks, because we practically sentence one of our own to death, no matter what. But we would never let Jared take the fall for something he didn’t do.”

“Then where is she, Matt? It’s been over two weeks since the murder.”

“If I knew I’d tell you, Jensen.”

Jensen takes a deep breath and nods. “Okay. You know I will have to bring the BSR to the stand, right?”

Matt nods. “Yes. You do whatever it takes to save Jared. We’re prepared to go public. Actually, you might want to turn on the TV at 8 o’clock tonight.”

“What are you planning?” Jensen asks. “Tell me now so I can prepare your defense too.”

Matt chuckles. “Thanks, but you focus on Jared’s case while we focus on changing the world.”

Jensen frowns. “Matt…”

“It’s okay, Jensen. It’s time we stopped doing this in the dark and stepped into the sunlight. Otherwise, nothing will ever change. I’ve been doing this long enough now to know that a few forums on the net and a few sprayed messages on buildings won’t change our society.”

They say goodbye shortly after and Jensen’s left with bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and a bunch of useless info. They may be able to use the surveillance footage, but Justin Hartley’s too good to just accept those pictures. He will take them apart one by one and there’s nothing Jensen can do about it. 

*~*~*

Jensen gets home to Jared pacing in the living room. Chad and Jeff are there, too. As soon as Jared sees him walk into the room, he throws himself at Jensen. 

“Thank God, you’re okay.”

“Of course I’m okay.”

“I just… it’s been hours. I guess I was a little worried,” Jared explains sheepishly. 

Jensen smiles. “I’m okay.”

“So, what did Matt tell you?” Jeff asks. “Did they find the girl?”

“No.” Jensen shakes his head. “They didn’t. They found a surveillance feed, though, that shows her running from the premises the day after the killing.”

“That’s good, right?” Chad asks sounding unsure. “I mean, it shows that she was in the house.”

“We can work with that, though the prosecution will probably claim that she entered the house after the killing.”

“But there’s no footage of her entering the house between the time Jared walked in and she walked out, right?” Jeff reasons. 

“No, but Hartley will still say that it proves nothing, which it doesn’t. We can just hope that the jury will be sympathetic toward Jared.”

“What if we can find footage of Sandy entering the house with _her_?” Jared asks. 

Jensen smiles at him. “That might help. I’ll get them to send over the surveillance footage of the mansion for the last three to five days before the murder.” He turns to Chad. “Chad, I really want you to testify.”

“What? No, I can’t.” Chad shakes his head. 

“This would help showing what kind of person McBride was and that this was the reason Sandy killed her. It would also help to show that Sandy wouldn’t have left the house alone,” Jensen explains.

Jeff gives Jensen a long look before he wraps his arm around Chad’s shoulders. “We’ll think about it, okay?”

Jensen nods. “Thank you.” He lets out a deep breath. “There was something else Matt said. The BSR is planning something. He asked me to turn on the TV at eight tonight.”

“What are they planning?” Jared asks, pressing closer to Jensen and Jensen runs a hand through his hair. 

“He didn’t wanna say.”

“Guess we’ll have to watch it,” Jeff says and gets up from the couch. “I need some fresh air. You wanna join me, Chad?” Chad nods and scrambles to his feet. “We’ll be back in time, with dinner.” 

Jensen nods and watches them walk out the room. The front door closes quietly a moment later, indicating that he and Jared are alone. He kisses Jared’s temple gently.

“So, you didn’t get any good news, huh?”

“No.” Jensen presses his lips together tightly. “But it wasn’t bad news, either.”

“What if the jury isn’t sympathetic to our side of the story?” Jared asks, looking at Jensen. 

“There’s always hope that the judge won’t decide on the death penalty,” Jensen says softly. He doesn’t really believe, though, that Judge Casárez will decide on anything other than the death penalty when the jury declares Jared guilty.

“It would still mean a lifetime in prison,” Jared answers quietly. 

“Jay,” Jensen breathes. “We won’t let it happen, okay?”

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again and death seemed so much easier than living with this hole inside my heart,” Jared says suddenly. “I’ve tried, for four years I’ve tried and when the call came, it felt like the easy way out to drive over there and let them take me away.”

“Jared, I’m sorry,” Jensen pleads. “I wish we‘d talked, I wish I‘d told you how I felt back then.”

“I thought you didn’t want me back then and I couldn’t blame you after what I did.”

“I wanted you, I’ll always want you. I just… every time I looked at you I saw my own failure. I didn’t protect you and that’s why she could do all those horrible things to you. I couldn’t understand how you could stand to live with me. That’s why I never searched for you, because I knew that you leaving me was what I deserved for failing you.”

Jared looks up at him. “You didn’t fail me. You gave me everything.”

“I love you so much and I can’t stand the thought of losing you again,” Jensen whispers. “I’ll find a way to save you, Jay.”

“I know.”

Jensen knows that neither of them really believes it, but it feels good to say it anyway. They sit on the couch in silence, pressed close to each other and Jensen’s hand lies over Jared’s heart, feeling the steady heartbeat beneath it. 

The doorbell rings some time later and Jensen walks towards the door to find a courier standing on the porch holding a manila envelope with his name on it. He knows exactly what this is and takes it with shaky hands. He tips the courier and then walks back into the living room. 

“What’s that?”

“The court date,” Jensen says, without opening the envelope. 

Jared’s face falls and he nods. “Open it.” Jensen shakes his head a little and Jared says again, “Open it, Jen.” In the end it’s Jared who takes the envelope out of Jensen’s hands and rips it open. “The trial is set to begin on Monday next week at 9 am.” Jensen doesn’t answer and Jared asks, “Jen, did you hear what I said?”

Finally Jensen nods. There’s not enough time. It’s too soon. They need more time. 

“It’ll be okay, Jen.”

Jensen focuses on Jared’s face and sees fear, but also trust and love. He strides over to him and slams his lips to Jared’s in a bruising kiss. Jared answers just as violently and Jensen can taste blood, if it’s Jared’s or his he’s not sure, it doesn’t matter anyway. 

They kiss hard, biting at their tongues and lips. Jared’s the first to push his hands beneath Jensen’s t-shirt. It knocks him off balance and when he tumbles to the floor he takes Jared with him, grabbing at Jared’s t-shirt to pull it over his head. 

“So beautiful,” he whispers, running his fingers over tight muscles. There are still some scars left from the cuts Jared experienced while with her and Jensen pushes up to kiss them. 

“Jen,” Jared moans, struggling to take off Jensen’s t-shirt as well. 

He’s straddling Jensen’s hips with his legs and Jensen plays with Jared’s nipples while Jared rubs his ass over Jensen’s hard dick. Jensen reaches down with one hand and fumbles with the buttons on Jared’s jeans until they pop open. Now he’s able to push the jeans and the boxers beneath Jared’s balls and wrap his fingers around Jared’s leaking dick. 

Jared pushes his hips up into Jensen’s fist, causing some delicious friction on Jensen’s own dick. 

“Fuck Jared… off, off,” he mumbles, pulling on Jared’s jeans.

Jared kicks them off and then goes to work on Jensen’s pants, pulling them down and swallowing his dick instantly. Jared’s mouth is hot and wet and perfect. 

“Holy shit,” Jensen groans throwing his head back. 

His fingers find their way into Jared’s hair and he holds onto it. Jared’s bobbing his head up and down. He swirls his tongue around the head of Jensen’s cock and, when he pushes at the slit a little, Jensen can’t help but fuck into Jared’s mouth a little. 

He’s already so close and he really needs to get inside Jared, so he pulls him off and into a hard kiss. 

“I want to… Can I?” he asks against Jared’s swollen lips. 

Jared nods. “Fuck yes… please.”

They don’t have lube down here, but Jensen can’t really be bothered to get up, so he just flips Jared over and goes to work. He licks and bites at Jared’s hole, feeling him opening up little by little. Pushing his fingers between Jared’s lips, he says, “Make them wet.”

And holy shit, Jensen can’t remember Jared ever making the noises he makes now while he sucks on Jensen’s fingers. When they’re dripping with spit, he brings them back to Jared’s hole and pushes first one and then two inside. He stretches them, licking inside Jared’s body with his tongue.

“Taste so fucking good.”

“Fuck, Jen… please, I need…”

“I know exactly what you need, baby.”

“Master please,” Jared moans and the words hit Jensen deep inside.

Jensen pulls Jared up on his knees, while he pushes a third finger inside. It’s tight and he can feel Jared squeeze on his fingers, hard. “Relax, baby. It’s just me. C’mon let me in, sweetheart.”

They’re both on their knees now, Jared’s back to Jensen’s chest, and Jared falls back against Jensen, his muscles around Jensen’s fingers loosening. 

“That’s it. So amazing.

“Please Master, fuck me.”

“Oh I will,” Jensen says, biting lightly at Jared’s shoulder. 

He pulls his fingers away, which makes Jared moan. He grins and positions himself behind him. His cock catches on the rim of Jared’s hole and when he pushes inside Jared groans loudly. Jensen lets him get used to the stretch for a little moment and then starts pulling out before pushing in again. 

“Of fuck, Jen… holy… yes there, more please, more.”

Jensen speeds up his thrusts and reaches around Jared’s body, jerking his cock in the same rhythm he’s thrusting into Jared. 

It doesn’t take long for both of them to come. Jared shooting all over Jensen’s fist and Jensen pumping his release into Jared’s ass. 

They fall to the floor still connected and Jensen nuzzles Jared’s neck gently. “I love you.”

“Me too,” Jared mumbles. 

Jensen smiles and pulls him closer to his chest. They have to get cleaned up and dressed soon, but for now he just wants to bask in the moment and the fact that Jared’s here. 

*~*~*

Chad and Jeff come back with Chinese take-out a little after 7 pm and if they notice anything of what went down in the living room only a couple of hours earlier, they don’t let it on. They eat in silence and Jensen has a hard time enjoying his Peking Duck. Jared’s hand settles on his thigh and it feels like Jared has taken over reassuring him instead of the other way round. 

Jensen has just put the food containers into the fridge, just in case any of them still want to eat something later, when Chad says, “I’ll testify.”

Jensen feels some of the weight fall off his shoulders and he lets out a relieved sigh. “Thank you.”

“Will you prepare me for the stand?” Chad asks and Jensen nods. 

“Of course. Justin Hartley can be a hard-ass but you’ll be okay. I’ll make sure of that.”

“So, next week, huh?” Jeff asks. 

“I guess they want to handle the case quickly. That’s why the arraignment was so soon after Jared’s arrest too.”

“Feels to me like they’ve something to hide,” Jeff says and leans back against the couch. “Like they hope you won’t have enough time to look through the evidence.”

“We know that they tampered with the coroner’s report so they didn’t have to look for someone else instead of Jared.”

“You spoke to your medical contact? Did he say anything about the crime scene pictures?”

“He said that he can’t really tell when she died just from the pictures, but that’s she’s been dead for at least an hour if not longer. It’s nothing big, but we know and can proof that it’ll take at least 30 minutes to get to McBride’s mansion, so I hope that it’ll bring the jury over to our side. It practically proofs that the coroner’s report is wrong. So they could have lied about other things too.”

Jeff sighs. “You’ll do good, Jensen. All you have to do is convince the jury that we’re telling the truth.”

Jensen laughs humorlessly. “And that’s so damn easy.”

“I trust you.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Jensen says and the three pairs of eyes looking at him weigh heavily on him. They all trust him to make this right, to fix this. What if he can’t?

“Hey, it’s almost eight,” Jared says, changing the topic effectively. “Let’s see what the BSR has planned.”

They turn on the TV and Jared zaps through the channels while they wait for whatever will happen. The digital clock jumps to 8:00 and all of a sudden the TV flickers and the re-run of some comedy show disappears and the TV shows a guy in a hood wearing a BSR t-shirt. 

“What the hell?” Jensen breathes and Jared zaps to a different channel, which shows exactly the same picture. 

“They’re overriding the signals all the TV channels are airing,” Jeff says sounding impressed. “Very clever.”

 _“There’s no need for you to change the channel,”_ the guy on TV says and Jensen recognizes his voice as Matt’s. _“From now on until we’ve reached our goal we’ll be airing our own little TV-show every night. You might ask who we are and what our goal is? Well, we are the Brigade for Sub Rights and we want to make sure that the world finally knows what happens to their oh-so-special-submissives when they’re not watching. We will show you proof that the sub-gene is nothing more than a pretty lie invented by people who love having power over others. But tonight, we’ll focus on the things that go on behind closed doors in the name of punishment.”_

Pictures of beaten and abused subs appear on the screen. There are so many and their injuries are sometimes so severe that Jensen’s stomach turns upside down. 

_“We say this is not punishment, but power abuse. People - Dominants - get off on the power they have and pictures like those you just saw, are the result. But nobody cares, because they’re just subs and it happens in the name of punishment.”_

Jensen’s phone rings and he answers without looking at the display. 

“Are you watching TV?” Chris asks loudly. 

“Yes, we’re watching.”

“What is this shit? They can’t be right, right? I mean, someone would have said something by now.”

“They’re telling the truth, the public just didn’t want to see it until now. The BSR have been helping subs to escape those kinds of relationships for years. You remember how it went with Jared’s case, don’t you?”

“But that…”

“No one wanted to see the truth and those who did, couldn’t say anything without risking their reputation, their job and their life without any kind of proof.”

“I would never punish Steve like that.”

“I know. But other Dominants do and it is about time that someone said something.”

 _“Animals are treated better than subs,”_ Matt says on TV. 

More pictures flicker across the screen that show some sub’s sleeping spaces: hard granite floors and ragged blankets or a dirty mattress without anything else. 

Jensen hears Chris’ gasps on the other end of the line. “Why didn’t the subs say something?” his best friend asks. 

“Because they were silenced before they could or were too scared to open their mouths.”

_“There are Dominants out there who do care for their subs, love them even. We’re not saying that every Dominant treats their subs this way. What we’re saying is that a few is still too many and we want people to take notice of what’s going on around them. We’ll be back tomorrow night with more.”_

The TV flickers and the normal program is airing again. 

“I think I need to talk to Steve about this,” Chris says. 

“You do that,” Jensen answers quietly. He puts his phone away. Jared, Chad and Jeff are still staring at the TV looking shell-shocked.

“It’s about time that someone with proof said something,” Jensen says. “I wish they’d said something years ago.”

“Let’s just keep our fingers crossed that people will actually watch this,” Jeff says. 

“People will watch,” Jared replies quietly. “There are enough good people out there that will be appalled by this. And hopefully this will be the beginning of the end.”

Jensen prays that Jared is right. 

*~*~*

The night before the trial starts, Jensen makes love to Jared, kissing and licking his body everywhere. He sucks a bruise to the skin just above the tattoo, while Jared’s panting his name like a prayer. 

They take their time and when Jensen pushes inside, he’s already too far gone to last long. He thrusts into Jared with long, slow thrusts and when they come, their lips are connected, swallowing each other’s moans. 

The morning is spent in silence and Jensen goes over every argument he‘s prepared in his head. He repeats his opening speech to himself about a million times and in the end considers if he should just throw the whole thing to the curb and make a new one. 

Jared reaches for his hand and squeezes it. “You can do it. We can do it.”

Jensen smiles tightly and nods. “Yeah. We just have to.”

They make their way to court and Jensen’s glad that the underground parking garage is flanked by two police officers, that at least, keeps them away from the horde of reporters that camp on the stairs at the front entrance. 

In the hallway they meet Chris and Steve who, for once, is not kneeling next to Chris on the floor but standing, Jeff and Chad, and Jared’s parents. Jared’s mom steps forward and fusses around him as soon as they stop next to their small support group. 

There are loud noises echoing through the front door and Jensen steps closer. What he sees makes him smile. Outside about twenty to thirty people are demonstrating, holding up posters that say ‘Sub-genes are a hoax’ and ‘Rights for subs’. Some are asking for a fair trial while others demand Jared’s immediate release. It’s only a small group, but it looks like Matt’s daily news report is getting through to people. 

The doors to the court room open and Jensen steps back, following his friends and Jared inside. Hartley is already there and Jensen gives him a curt nod. On the pew behind Hartley, Jensen recognizes Robert Singer and Eric Kripke, both of them associates of McBride. They look at Jensen with open disgust in their eyes and Jensen turns away. 

He lifts Jared’s head from where he’s kneeling next to him and staring at the floor and gives him a quick smile and a small squeeze of his shoulder. Jared smiles back at him and Jensen feels a little of the weight lift off his shoulder. 

A moment later the orderly announces Judge Casárez‘s arrival and Jensen gets up from his chair. Jared gets to his feet as well but keeps his head down, just like The Rules tell him to. 

“Take a seat,” the judge says and Jensen sits down again, while Jared kneels next to him. “The State versus submissive Jared Padalecki is open. Master Hartley, if you’d begin please.”

*~*~*

The day at court isn’t exactly what Jensen would call long, both he and Hartley are quick in their opening speeches. But it is still draining. When Jensen drives them home, he feels bone-tired and he can see that the accusations Hartley threw around the room got to Jared too.

While Jensen focused in his opening speech solely on getting the jury to believe that Sandy McCoy had been the one to do the crime and then called Jared for help, Hartley had brought up what happened four years ago and painted Jared as a revenge seeking psychopath. He even had the nerve to compare Jared to the Dominants that abuse their subs. 

More than once Jensen wanted to jump up and throttle him. Of course he didn’t but he imagined what it would feel like to wrap his fingers around Hartley’s throat and squeeze until no words come out. 

It’s not really Hartley’s fault that he’s acting like an asshole. It’s just that it’s his job to make the jury believe him and convict Jared. But it’s hard for Jensen to listen to the false accusations about Jared’s personality and about what went down that day. 

“Jen, you okay?”

He looks over to where Jared’s sitting in the passenger seat and nods. “Sure. I’m fine.”

“Liar,” Jared says fondly. “It didn’t go so bad, did it?”

Jensen shrugs. “Honestly? I don’t know. I couldn’t read the jury at all. And Hartley threw some pretty hard accusations around the room.”

“You and I know that those aren’t true.”

“That’s not enough, Jay. The jury needs to believe that too.”

“It was only the first day. You have enough time to get them on our side.”

Jensen lets out a deep breath. “I really hope so.”

“I know so.”

Jared sounds so damn confident in the way he believes that Jensen will fix this. But this is Jared’s life on the line if he doesn’t and it turns Jensen’s stomach upside down. 

Their friends and Jared’s parents meet them at Jensen’s house, and Jared’s obviously not the only one that thought today went well. All of them are chatting contently about how Hartley had made an ass out of himself by being an asshole. 

It’s just that Jensen knows better. Hartley was good and right now Jensen’s sure that the jury is more sympathetic toward Hartley instead of him. 

“You did good,” Jeff says and squeezes his shoulder. 

“Tell me that when Jared’s free.”

“It’ll happen, Jensen. We all trust in you.”

And that’s exactly what Jensen’s afraid of. 

The doorbell rings and Jensen sighs, before making his way over. Matt’s standing on the porch when he opens the door and Jensen frowns. Matt’s never been here before. 

“I knew that all we’d need was a little bit of luck,” Matt says and steps to the side, revealing a female sub kneeling behind him. 

Jensen’s eyes grow wide. “Is that…?”

“Jensen Ackles meet Sandy McCoy.”

*~*~*

Sandy. 

They’ve found Sandy. 

Jensen still can’t wrap his head around the fact that Matt found the girl. His friends, family and Jared have been thrilled with the news, but Jensen’s feeling a little subdued. He doesn’t really know why, but everyone seems to expect that Jared will be instantly free now. 

But there’s still so much that can go wrong. 

They have to be careful and smart about bringing Sandy onto the stand or Hartley will rip her apart and wipe the floor with her. She’s so shy and skittish, she wouldn’t really withstand a normal questioning. Jensen needs to prepare her first, needs to tell her that she’s allowed to tell her side of the story without anyone punishing her. 

“Here.” 

Jensen hands her a mug filled with hot chocolate, watching her flinch away from his touch. He sighs. The living room is empty except for them, since he thought Sandy might be more comfortable with only him in the room. But that doesn’t seem to be the case. 

She’s pressed into the corner of the couch, her legs pulled close to her chest and her arms looped around them. Her one hand holding the mug as if it’s her saving grace. 

“Sandy?” he asks softly. “Look at me please.” He forms it as a request rather than an order, hoping that it will show her that nothing is going to happen to her, that nobody will force her to do something she doesn’t want to do. 

Her head lifts slowly and haunted eyes look at him. Jensen smiles, hoping that it looks reassuring. 

“When Jared first moved in here, we established some ground rules that apply to all submissives,” Jensen says quietly. “You wanna know what they are?” Sandy nods slowly and Jensen continues, “Well for one, you don’t have to kneel, okay? And you can always speak. You don’t have to wait for me or any of the other Dominants to give you permission. You’re also allowed to look at us at all times.”

A small frown forms on Sandy’s forehead.

“You think you can handle those rules?” Jensen asks, hoping that Sandy will find the courage to actually follow those rules. 

“Yes, Sir,” she whispers. 

Okay, they really have to work on her shyness. The jury won’t believe a word she says when they can’t hear her. 

“Good.” Jensen smiles again. “Now, would you like to tell me what happened that night?”

Sandy’s eyes grow wide and her hands start shaking. “I didn’t want to… I swear I didn’t mean to…”

“Sandy,” Jensen soothes. “It’s okay. I believe you. But you have to tell me what happened. This is Jared’s best chance.”

Her eyes turn soft. “I didn’t know they’d take him with them. He didn’t do anything except try to help me.”

“How do you know Jared?”

“He answered the phone when I called. He was very sweet.”

Jensen frowns. “You called? How did you know the number?”

Sandy shrugs a little. “There was this piece of paper in my pocket one day, a few months ago. On it was a phone number and the sentence ‘We can help you’.”

“And when you called, Jared answered?”

Sandy nods. “He told me that they’d get me out. That everything would be okay.” She sniffs. “He doesn’t deserve to be punished. It was me, I killed her.”

“What happened?” Jensen asks softly, not wanting to startle her. 

Sandy looks around and whispers, “She wasn’t very nice. She hurt me, punished me even though I didn’t do anything wrong. One night she did this.” 

Sandy lifts her t-shirt and Jensen gasps. He feels anger burning in his veins and thinks that McBride can be glad that she’s already dead. She definitely got what she deserved. 

“I’m sorry,” Jensen says, heartfelt. “Nobody has the right to hurt anyone like that.”

“I just wanted out, so I called the number,” Sandy sobs. “Jared told me that they’d get me out as soon as possible. I tried to be patient but I wanted it to end. And that night, she wanted me to pleasure her and I fought back. I just couldn’t take it anymore. The statue was there and I just wanted her to stop. I didn’t mean to kill her.”

“I know,” Jensen says softly. “It was self-defense.”

“If I tell this to the jury, will it help Jared?” Sandy asks, hopeful. 

“Yes, I think it will.”

“Good. I don’t want him to be punished for what I did. He doesn’t deserve that. He only wanted to help.”

“You’re very brave, Sandy.” A tiny smile pulls at the edges of her mouth. “How about you go and get some sleep? We can talk about it some more tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

She makes her way out of the room and upstairs. Jared had shown her where to find the guest room earlier. 

Jensen leans back and closes his eyes. They found Sandy. Now the jury will just have to believe that Jared wasn’t involved in whatever went down that night. They could still convict him for aiding and abetting, if they believe that Jared knew what Sandy had done.

“Hey,” a soft voice whispers and Jensen opens his eyes to see Jared sitting next to him. “I heard Sandy coming upstairs. How did it go?”

Jensen lifts a hand and runs his fingers through Jared’s soft hair, pulling him closer and brushing their lips together. “We’ve still got some work to do. But I think the jury will believe her.”

“That’s good, right?”

“They could still convict you for aiding and abetting,” Jensen says. “If they believe that you two planned what went down.”

“But it wouldn’t end in the death penalty,” Jared replies. 

“No, it wouldn’t.” Jensen sighs and rubs a hand over his face. “Sandy said that she found a piece of paper with a phone number on it in her pocket. How did it get there?”

“The BSR had been keeping an eye on _her_ after what happened to Chad and I. We had been trying to get in contact with Sandy earlier. But there was never a chance. It was pure luck that Matt was able to place the paper in Sandy’s pocket that day. The street was really crowded and _she_ was talking to some other Master.”

“At least he was able to finally give her some hope.”

Jared smiles sadly. “Yeah. I wish it could have worked earlier.”

“I know,” Jensen says softly. “But you did good, all of you.”

“There are still so many out there we haven’t helped.” 

Jared looks stricken and Jensen presses a kiss to his temple. “You did what you could. Let’s hope that the TV segment will do the rest.”

Jared nods. “Let’s.”

They stay on the couch for a long while after, holding onto each other without speaking much. Jensen takes a few deep breaths and presses a kiss to Jared’s hair, his lover’s head lying on his shoulder, with his hand resting just above Jensen’s heart. 

They will be okay, he thinks. And for the first time in weeks he almost believes it. 

*~*~*

The next day in court Jensen listens to Hartley questioning one of the officers that arrested Jared at the crime scene. Officer Charles Simmons is in his late forties, with very little hair and a beer gut and while Jensen listens to him talk, it becomes clear that Simmons is not the brightest of people. 

Yes, they have Sandy who will testify tomorrow and this will probably be the one testimony that will save Jared’s life. But Jensen’s not opposed to benefiting from whatever the prosecution witnesses are saying. 

So, when Hartley is through with Officer Simmons, Jensen stands up and grabs a couple of the crime scene photos. 

“Officer Simmons,” he starts. “When you got to Mistress McBride’s mansion, what exactly did you see?”

“Submissive Padalecki kneeling next to her bloody body, like I already told you,” Simmons says, sounding annoyed. 

“Was she still warm?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Was her body still warm? I mean, you must have felt her pulse to make sure she was dead, right?”

“No, I didn’t. It was obvious she was dead.”

Jensen nods. “How did she look?”

Simmons squirms on his stool. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

“I mean,” Jensen says slowly. “How did her body look, if you knew that she was dead without touching her?”

“She looked like a dead woman,” Simmons says and grins. “You’ve seen the crime scene photos.”

“So her body looked like the one in the crime scene pictures?” Jensen asks and Simmons nods. 

“That’s what I just said.”

Jensen hadn’t expected the officer to be this dense but he appreciates it nonetheless. “So, you’re saying Mistress McBride’s body looked like the one in the crime scene photos, even though the police report and the coroner’s report claim that she could have only been dead for a couple of minutes?”

Simmons looks at him and Jensen can see the moment he realizes what he‘d just said. “I…”

“Thank you, I have no further questions.” 

He sits down and catches the pleased smile on Jeff’s face out of the corner of his eye. Hartley, though, is bristling with anger. 

The officer is dismissed by the judge and Jensen leans back in his chair while Hartley calls his next witness, Dr. Cameron, the Coroner. 

Jensen again listens to Hartley ask him about the crime scene and the body and what he thinks caused the death. Then it’s his turn and he gets directly to the one thing that’ll make the jury at least think about whether Jared’s been rightfully charged with everything. 

“Dr. Cameron, when did you get to the crime scene?”

“At 10.30 p.m. Together with the crime scene unit.”

“Okay, so Officer Simmons said that the body looked exactly like the one in the crime scene photos.” Jensen holds them up for the doctor to see. “Just if you need a reminder. So tell me, did the body look exactly like the one in these photos?”

Dr. Cameron coughs uncomfortably. “Maybe he was a little bit confused, there was a lot of blood.”

Jensen nods. “Maybe. So, can you please tell us how the body of Mistress McBride looked? If, maybe, it was still warm?”

“It was still a little warm and the paleness wasn’t as distinct as in the photos.”

Jensen nods again. “But is it normal for the crime scene unit to wait hours before taking crime scene photos of the body?”

“I’m sorry?”

“You said you got there at the same time as the crime scene unit. And I think we both can agree that these pictures here display a body that’s been dead for at least an hour, if not longer. So is it normal for so much time to pass before pictures are taken?”

“I don’t…”

“Let me reword. Isn’t it the case that you and Officer Simmons forged the police report and Coroner’s report to have an easy subject in submissive Padalecki?” Jensen spits out and the whole room gasps. “He was already kneeling next to the dead body, so why look for the real killer? Because submissive Padalecki entered the mansion at 10.04 p.m., but by then Mistress McBride was already long dead. Isn’t that how it was?”

“Objection!” Hartley calls, but it’s already too late, Jensen can see it in the jury members’ eyes. They believe him. 

“I withdraw and have no further questions,” Jensen says and he hasn’t felt this pleased with himself in weeks. 

Judge Casárez calls for a lunch break not much later and Jeff’s hands fall on Jensen’s shoulders. 

“Man, that was awesome. You did it. The jury is on our side.”

Jensen shrugs. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves and be patient. I never thought Simmons would hand me such a beautiful way of exposing the faked Coroner’s report.” He lifts Jared’s head with his hand. “How about some hot dogs or burgers?”

“Sounds good, Master,” he says obediently, but Jensen wishes he would just say his name. 

*~*~*

After lunch, it’s Jensen’s time to call witnesses and his first one is Chad. He knows how nervous Chad is and even though they’ve talked about the questions Jensen will ask over and over, he’s not sure how it will go. 

Chad’s shaking slightly when Jensen calls him to the stand and Jensen expects the worst. 

“Submissive Murray, what is your relationship with Mistress McBride and to submissive Padalecki?”

“Submissive Padalecki has been my best friend since the first day of sub-school. Mistress McBride was my first Mistress. We met at The Club and she claimed me a day after.”

“Well, a claiming is supposed to be something positive. You sound anything but. Tell us why.”

“Mistress McBride was,” Chad swallows audibly. “She was a monster, Sir. She treated me like an animal; cut and burned me.” He pauses for a moment. “Raped me.”

“Objection,” Hartley calls. “This is all irrelevant to the case, Your Honor.”

“Master Ackles, get to your point please,” Judge Casárez says and Jensen hears the annoyance in his voice. 

“My point, Your Honor, is to show how Mistress McBride treated her submissives and that it isn’t very likely that her submissive, Sandy McCoy, wasn’t at the mansion the night the crime happened. She was cruel and abused her subs.” 

“Objection! She had the right to punish her sub.”

“Master Ackles, this is not the place to discuss Dominants and their punishment habits. So, if there’s anything submissive Murray can add to the case please come to that.”

Jensen cringes at the patronizing tone in the judge’s voice. Of course they wouldn’t be interested in one of their kind being shown as anything other than impeccable. But he continues questioning Chad, hoping that what he says will open the jury’s eyes. 

“Submissive Murray, how likely do you think it would have been that Sandy McCoy wasn’t in the mansion?”

“Not very likely, Sir. Mistress McBride kept a close eye on her submissives.”

“Objection! These are assumptions,” Hartley says. 

“Allowed,” Judge Casárez says. “Master Ackles, please keep to the facts.”

“Yes, Your Honor,” Jensen grits out. “I have one last question for submissive Murray.” He turns back to Chad. “Do you think submissive Padalecki murdered Mistress Mcbride?”

“No,” Chad answers sounding calm and completely sure. 

“And why’s that?”

“He got a phone call from Mistress McBride’s sub, Sandy McCoy, where she told him that Mistress McBride was dead. Jared,” Chad smiles, subdued, “he didn’t want Sandy to face prison, that’s why he went there, to cover for her.”

Jensen gives him a little smile and nods. “No further questions, Your Honor.”

*~*~*

Hartley cross-examines Chad but he holds his head high and his voice never waivers when he answers the questions Hartley asks him. Jensen can see the anger and annoyance behind his eyes when Hartley tries to paint Jared as a broken shell and a desperate sub trying to get revenge for what had happened to him four years previously. He doesn’t mention or acknowledge the fact that Chad hadn’t accused Sandy with one word. 

When the judge calls it a day, Jensen is pretty fucking happy with how the day went. He could see it in the jury members’ eyes that they were wavering. They all know about the little segment of BSR news that airs every night. The trial hadn’t started when the first couple of segments aired. 

“So good day, huh?” Chris asks and Jensen grins, grabbing a couple of beers out of the fridge. 

When they had left the court building, they had all decided that it was time for a big barbecue at Jensen’s house. So his mother and his friends had followed them home and are now all seated outside on the back deck, with Jeff manning the grill. 

He hands one to Chris and takes a big swallow of his own. “Awesome. I really didn’t think they’d serve me the officer’s head on a plate, but I don’t say ‘no’ to a present like that. Hartley was pissed when he realized what a tool that guy was.”

“You should have seen the look on his face when he realized it.” Chris laughs. “Fucking amazing. I thought he was going to throw a fit right there in the middle of the court room.”

“Let’s see how he looks when I call Sandy to the stand.” Jensen leans back against the counter and cocks his head. “So, you and Steve?”

Chris raises his eyebrows. “What?”

“I happen to notice that he isn’t kneeling anymore. He’s even engaging in a conversation with my mother out there.”

Chris shrugs. “These BSR guys might have given me a couple of things to think about.”

“They did, huh?” Jensen asks, a smile tucking on the edges of his mouth. 

“Yeah and Steve and I, we established some new ground rules.”

Jensen slaps Chris’ shoulder fondly. “I knew it would change your mind about things.”

“We’re not in love, Jensen.”

“Maybe not, but you’re treating him more like an equal. That’s good.”

“Jen!” Jared calls from the outside. “The steaks are almost ready. Where’s the beer?”

Jensen exchanges a look with Chris and both smile a little. They’re not normally caring and sharing guys. 

“We’re coming.”

They walk back out and Jensen leans down to press a kiss to Jared’s temple. “You okay?” he asks. 

Jared looks up at him, smiling. “Yeah, I think we have a real good chance at winning this.”

Jensen smiles back and whispers, “I really do hope so. I’m so not ready to lose you again.”

“I’m sorry,” Jared says quietly. “I don’t think I’ve said it yet, but I am. I should have stayed, talked to you about how I felt. But I just couldn’t believe that you’d still want me after what she did.”

“I know. It’s okay. We’re together again and that’s all that counts, Jay.”

“Steaks are ready!” Jeff yells and Jensen laughs when Chris jumps up to rush over and be the first to be served. 

When he looks back at Jared, his sub, lover, partner, is still looking at him with fond eyes. They’re full of love and trust and Jensen just knows that they just have to win the case or it’ll kill them both. 

*~*~*

“Today’s the day.”

Jensen turns around from where he’s putting away their breakfast dishes in the dishwasher and sees Jeff standing in the door. Jared and Chad are in the living room with Matt and a very nervous Sandy. 

“Yeah,” he breathes. 

“You nervous?”

Jensen huffs out a laugh. “More than you’ll ever know.”

“It’ll be okay.”

“What about Sandy?” Jensen asks and Jeff frowns. “We don’t know if it’s gonna be okay for her. I just… I wish I could save Jared without sacrificing someone else.”

“We’ll help her to find a way out of this. You know her story. It was self-defense.”

“It would be for a Dominant. I couldn’t find one case in which a submissive was ever not convicted because of self-defense.”

“I guess we’ll have to change that then,” Jeff says and winks.

Jensen shakes his head. “It sounds so easy when you say it. But it’s not. It’s not even certain that the jury will find Jared not guilty.”

Jeff walks over to him and squeezes his shoulder. They’ve become good friends over the last several weeks and Jensen’s grateful for the support and reassurance. 

“You did a good job. The jury will find Jared not guilty. They would even if Sandy doesn‘t testify. I can see it in their eyes. The thing with the faked Coroner’s report pulled them onto our side.”

“I wish I had your confidence.”

Jeff smiles. “You’re a hell of a lawyer Jensen. You can make them believe whatever you want, you just have to believe it yourself.”

Jensen smiles back a little. “I guess we’ll see about that.”

“Jen?” 

Jensen looks over Jeff’s shoulder and sees Jared dressed in a black suit, his hair neatly pushed back behind his ears. He looks really handsome and Jensen would like to do nothing more than run his fingers through Jared’s hair and mess it up again. 

“Is it time?”

Jared nods and Jeff says, “I’ll go ahead. Don’t take too long.”

Then the kitchen is empty except for Jensen and Jared. Jensen reaches out and Jared comes willingly. 

“How’s Sandy?”

“Terrified.”

Jensen nods. “How’re you?”

Jared forces a smile. “Nervous. What if they don’t believe her?”

“They will.” Jensen curls the fingers into the collar of Jared’s suit jacket and pulls him down. “I love you. When this is over we’ll go on a long, well deserved vacation, okay?”

“That’d be nice,” Jared says softly. 

Jeff calls for them and they pull apart. They make their way outside and to the car with Jensen’s hand low on Jared’s back. 

They get to the court house half-an-hour later. The protesters outside the main entrance door have grown more and more with each day the trial progressed. Now the police are having a hard time controlling the crowd, but don’t really have an operating handle to stop the people from protesting, since it’s mostly Dominants holding the posters. 

And that makes Jensen’s heart swell, because it shows that enough Dominants care for their submissives to fight for their rights. Matt’s daily newscast has definitely hit a nerve, and more and more people are starting to realize that something is seriously wrong in their society. It gives him hope that the world will be able to pull itself out of the mess its created. 

They park in the underground parking lot and make their way up to the floor where the courtroom lies. Chris and Steve are already waiting for them, together with Jared’s parents. Both subs are holding their head high and it makes Jensen smile and his heart jump in his chest. 

He catches the pleased grin on Matt’s face and he knows that the world is already changing right in front of their eyes. 

The court room is filled with family and friends from both sides and a bunch of reporters. The tension is palpable in the air and a cold shiver runs down Jensen’s spine. This is it. This has to work. 

Judge Casárez enters the room and it’s so quiet you could hear a pin drop. They all sit when the judge asks them to and then it’s Jensen’s time to speak. 

“I’m calling submissive Sandy McCoy to the stand,” he says and a roar goes through the audience. 

Hartley looks like he‘s swallowed a lemon and Kripke and Singer in the pew behind him don’t look any better. The jury is looking more curious than shocked and Jensen counts that as a good sign. 

Sandy makes her way into the court room. They‘ve practiced the questions a million and one times so that she’d feel comfortable and safe answering them. But right now, Jensen can see her shaking in her boots. Her eyes are lowered to the floor and he sends a prayer upstairs that she’ll be able to form coherent sentences. 

They put her under oath and then Jensen steps up to her. “Submissive McCoy would you please state your relationship to the deceased and to submissive Padalecki.”

Sandy’s voice is quiet but it never wavers when she starts to speak, “Mistress McBride was my rightful Mistress. She claimed me two years ago after meeting her at The Club.”

Jensen nods. “And submissive Padalecki?”

There’s a small smile on her face when she speaks. “Jared’s a friend. First one I‘ve ever had. He wanted to help me, get me away from my Mistress.”

“Why would he want to do that?”

“Mistress McBride wasn’t really very nice to me,” Sandy says and for the first time she looks Jensen directly in the eyes. 

“Can you clarify that for the court, please?”

“She was violent, punished me without reason, raped me. I had to sleep on a ragged blanket in the corner of her room.”

“Objection!” 

Jensen rolls his eyes and says, “I’m getting to my point in a second, Your Honor.”

Judge Casárez nods slowly. “Overruled. Go ahead Master Ackles.”

“Why did she do that?” Jensen asks and he sees Sandy waver for the first time. 

“I don’t know. I did everything I was supposed to do but it was never enough. I cleaned the house, cooked, pleasured her. But she was never happy with me.”

“So you wanted to get away?”

Sandy hangs her head and nods. “I’m sorry, I wanted to be a good sub, but I just couldn’t stand it anymore.”

“So how did you meet submissive Padalecki?”

“I was out with my Mistress and someone bumped into me. I didn’t even realize it, but someone must had put a little piece of paper into my pants’ pocket. I found it that night.”

“What was written on it?” 

“A phone number and the sentence ‘We can help you’.”

“And did you call the number?”

Sandy shakes her head. “Not for months, but then…” she swallows hard, “this happened.” She pulls up her shirt a little and a gasp echos through the audience and jury. 

The scars are still red and stand out against her pale skin. So it’s not hard to read what word McBride had carved into Sandy’s stomach. 

Whore.

“I called that night when _she_ was asleep and Jared answered,” Sandy says and Jensen is so proud of her that she isn’t crying, even though he can see the pain and fear she went through clearly displayed on her face. “He promised to help me, to get me away from her.”

“So what happened next?”

“I don’t know if my Mistress knew anything, if she’d somehow realized that I was planning my escape, but she kept a close eye on me for weeks. She cuffed me to her bed rather than let me sleep on the floor in the corner.”

“But you found a way to contact Jared eventually?” Jensen asks. 

Sandy looks at him with pleading eyes and then says, “It was… she was trying to cuff me to the bed one night to have her way with me again and I lost it. I struggled and somehow I got away. The statue was just there. I didn’t mean to. I swear I didn’t mean to.”

Jensen nods and hands her a tissue since she couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. “I know. So what happened then?”

“I just… I froze. I don’t know how much time passed before I was able to dial Jared’s number. He told me that he’d come by right away and he did. Then he told me to hide beneath the bed and keep still until the police had gone again. I didn’t even realize that they’d take Jared with them. I stayed beneath the bed for a long time and only ran away the next morning. I didn’t know where to go, so I hid, stole food from the dumpsters and slept in alleyways. I only learned that Jared had been charged with her murder when the BSR found me. I couldn’t let that happen. I did it. I killed her and Jared, he was just doing what he does best, saving people.”

Jensen gives Sandy a smile and nods. “Thank you. No further questions.” When he turns around and looks at Hartley, he looks like his whole case had just exploded in his face. 

“Your witness, Master Hartley,” Judge Casárez says.

Hartley takes his time, standing up and rubbing his hands over his Armani suit. Jensen nods at Sandy, hoping that she’ll stay strong. “Submissive McCoy, you really want us to believe that you killed your Mistress and submissive Padalecki had no involvement in this whatsoever?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“So, submissive Padalecki just came to the mansion after you called him to cover for you.”

“Yes, Sir.” Sandy’s voice is steady and strong and Jensen’s very proud of her.

Hartley nods. “Isn’t it more likely that you and submissive Padalecki had planned to murder Mistress McBride that night? We’ve all seen what she did to you and submissive Padalecki had suffered at her hands four years ago. So, wasn’t it a case of revenge for both of you?”

Sandy’s shaking slightly when she shakes her head. “No, Sir. Submissive Padalecki only learned of my Mistress’ death when she was already dead. It was me who did the crime. Me alone.”

Hartley seems at a loss for any more questions, so he says, “No further questions, Your Honor.”

Judge Casárez nods and says, “If that’s the case, submissive McCoy you‘re dismissed from the stand. Officer, will you please take submissive McCoy into custody for the murder of Mistress Angela McBride. A lawyer will be assigned to your case if you can’t afford your own.”

Sandy holds her head high while the officer takes her away and Jensen gives her a reassuring nod. She knows that he’ll be the one defending her. 

“Now the jury will retreat to decide the fate for submissive Padalecki and if he has had any hand in this crime. We’ll meet back here when the jury has come to a decision.”

Jensen feels a huge weight fall from his shoulders and he can hear his friends and family talking excitedly in the pew behind them. He pulls Jared up and into his arms. 

“Now it’s all down to them.”

Jared grins. “You did it, Jen. You did it.”

“Not yet. Let’s wait for the verdict, okay? Before we start celebrating.”

*~*~*

It takes longer for the jury to come back than Jensen thought it would and he doesn’t really know if this is a good sign or not. 

The jury walks back inside and the buzz that’s been going on in the courtroom fades instantly. Now the only thing Jensen can feel is the curiosity and nervousness radiating off the audience. 

“What has the jury decided?” Judge Casárez asks and the spokesperson for the jury stands up. 

“In an unanimous vote, we found submissive Jared Padalecki not guilty of all charges.”

A roar goes through the crowd and Jensen can’t really understand what’s happening. They‘ve won. They did the unthinkable. They‘ve won. Jared’s free.

The judge calls for silence and it takes a long moment before everyone is silent again. Then he asks Jared to stand up. 

“Submissive Padalecki, the jury has found you not guilty of all charges. That means you’re free to go.”

“Thank you,” Jared says and then turns to Jensen crushing him in bear hug. “God, I love you. You did it. You saved me.”

Jensen laughs. “No way. Sandy did that.”

Jared shakes his head and buries it in the crook of Jensen’s neck. “You saved me,” he whispers. “In every meaning of the word.”

Jensen doesn’t have time to get emotional, because their friends and families are pulling them apart, congratulating and dealing out long hugs. 

A little later, Jensen feels a hand on his shoulder and turns around to see Justin Hartley standing across from him. 

“Congrats, Ackles.”

“Thanks.” Jensen nods and gives Hartley a small smile. 

“Don’t think I’ll let you get away so easily with the McCoy case,” Hartley says and there’s something unreadable in his eyes. 

Jensen cocks his head and says, “We’ll see about that.”

That gets a snort out of Hartley. “I’ll be seeing you, Ackles. Have a good time celebrating your win, the bliss won’t last long.”

Then Hartley is gone and Jensen is finally able to take Jared home without feeling the need to chain him to the bed so nobody can come and steal him away. But there’s something he needs to do first. He presses a quick kiss to Jared’s temple and asks his friends and family to go ahead and take Jared home, before he asks an officer to take him to Sandy. 

She’s in one of the holding cells in the court house and there’s a small smile on her face when she notices Jensen. 

“You won?”

Jensen nods. “Yes.”

“Good. Jared didn’t deserve any different. He’s a good man.”

“He is.”

“Take good care of him.”

“I will.” Jensen sighs. “I just came by to tell you that I will try and get you out of here as soon as possible, okay?”

“Don’t worry about it, Sir.”

“Sandy, don’t call me ‘sir’, please.”

She looks a little uncomfortable but then nods. “Don’t worry about it, Jensen. Be with your boy. He needs you.”

“I’ll be back soon.” 

He gives her a small smile and when she smiles back, he nods and turns, making his way to his car and home to Jared. 

*~*~*

Jensen wakes to the feeling of someone watching him and when he opens his eyes he sees Jared propped up on one elbow and a smile on his face. They’ve celebrated long and hard last night and Jensen feels sated and happy. 

“Hey,” he says and Jared grins. 

“Hi, sleepyhead.”

“I deserved that. I haven’t slept properly in weeks,” Jensen says and Jared waggles his eyebrows. 

“We can stay in bed the whole day. I just didn’t think we’d be sleeping.”

Jensen raises his eyebrows amused. “Didn’t you?” Jared shakes his head and Jensen hooks his finger into the ring at the front of his collar pulling him closer. “I could be very much okay with that,” he says before pushing his tongue into Jared’s mouth and kissing him hard and long. 

He pushes his hands over Jared’s naked chest, tracing the lines of muscles there and rubbing over sensitive nipples. Jared arches into his touch, his head falling back and his hands gripping Jensen’s hips tight. Jensen licks down Jared’s exposed neck, sucking a bruise to the spot where neck and shoulder meet. 

His hands push lower, finger trailing over smooth skin and pushing into Jared’s boxer briefs. Jared’s cock is hard and leaking pre-come. Jensen moans low in his throat when Jared bucks into his touch. 

“So hot,” he murmurs against Jared’s hot skin. 

He swirls his tongue around one of Jared’s nipples, before biting at it lightly. Jared gasps for breath. 

“Jen, please…”

Jensen grins, soothing the sting of the bite with kitten licks. “I’ve got you. Just relax.”

Jared’s hands find their way into Jensen’s hair, trying to push Jensen’s head further down, but Jensen is enthralled with how responsive Jared is to the nipple play. He teases, bites, twists and soothes, until Jared’s writhing beneath him, begging him for more with incoherent words. 

His hand is lightly wrapped around Jared’s hard dick, stroking lightly, just enough for Jared to feel it and wanting more. 

“Fuck, Jensen, I need…” he babbles and Jensen grins. 

He needs too. His dick straining in his own boxers, wanting to be touched. But he wants to take his time with this, worshiping Jared. They were too drunk to do much besides sloppy blow-jobs last night and now Jensen wants to kiss and lick every inch of Jared’s body, show him how much he’s loved. 

He kisses his way down Jared’s chest slowly, licking at the sweat covered skin and relishing the taste. He’ll never have enough of Jared’s taste on his tongue. His fingers push further down, rolling Jared’s balls between them. 

“Jesus,” Jared gasps. 

“So beautiful,” Jensen moans. “So fucking beautiful.”

“Jen, please…”

“I’m getting there,” Jensen says, chuckling and pulls Jared’s boxer briefs over his hips, revealing a rock hard cock. 

He swallows it down in one go and hears Jared let out some curses. He licks around the crown, while rolling Jared’s balls between the fingers of his one hand and tapping against Jared’s hole with the others. 

Jared bucks his hips and Jensen lets him fuck his mouth for a short while, before he pushes a dry finger into Jared’s ass, feeling him shudder and come, filling Jensen’s mouth with his release. 

Jensen sucks him dry, collecting all of it in his mouth, and quickly bends Jared’s legs back, exposing his hole. He lets Jared’s come dribble down and smears it around his entrance. His fingers push it inside and it’s so fucking dirty that Jensen can barely keep it together. 

“Holy shit, Jen,” Jared moans. “Fuck me, please.”

“I will, Jay. I will.” 

But first he wants to finger Jared a little longer. He presses his fingers right against Jared’s prostate, watching his hips fly off the bed and his eyes roll to the back of his head. Jensen massages the spot slowly, his dick feeling ready to explode and straining with the need to get inside Jared’s tight heat. 

Jared’s shivering beneath him, his skin completely covered in sweat and his dick trying desperately to get hard again. 

When Jensen can pump three of his fingers in and out of Jared’s ass without much resistance, he pulls out, hooks Jared’s legs over his shoulders and pushes in. 

It’s tight and hot and Jensen knows he won’t last long, not after the foreplay. Jared’s eyes are clouded with pleasure and he digs his fingers into Jensen’s hips, urging him on. 

Jensen pulls out and then pushes back in with slow thrusts, building up the pace continuously. Soon he’s fucking Jared hard and fast, incoherent words falling from Jared’s lips. 

“So tight,” Jensen murmurs. “Always so tight. Feel so good, baby. So good.”

“Jen,” Jared cries. 

Jensen’s fingers wrap around Jared’s hard again dick and he strokes him in counter rhythm to his thrusts. Jared’s coming after only a couple of strokes and the flutter of his ass around Jensen’s dick is what pushes him over the edge as well. He screams Jared’s name, his hips stuttering and he crashes down on Jared’s body, burying his head in the crook of Jared’s neck. 

It takes a long time before Jensen can move again. His soft cock slipping out of Jared’s body when he rolls to the side. 

Jared’s sweaty hair is glued to his forehead and his cheeks are deep red, but his eyes are full of love and adoration, when he looks at Jensen. 

“We did it,” he says, sounding completely in awe. 

Jensen nods. “We did it.”

Their lips meet in a gentle kiss and Jensen wraps his arm around Jared’s shoulders, pulling him even closer. He doesn’t want to get up ever again. 

*~*~*

They don’t get up for a really long time that day and when they do, they find a bunch of messages on their answering machine telling them to turn on the news.

Jensen frowns and Jared shrugs his shoulders while he turns on the TV. KWND is showing a picture of the Times from earlier in the morning with the headline _‘Will society learn from its mistakes? The case of the abused subs’_ , while the commentator talks about how demonstrations are happening all over the world calling for more rights and protection for submissives. 

“Wow,” Jared breathes. “I never thought…”

“They’re finally opening their eyes,” Jensen says feeling stunned. He‘d hoped for this, wished for it too, but he didn’t believe it would happen.

The doorbell rings and Jensen goes to open it, still feeling a little delusional after learning what’s happening. Jeff and Chad are on the other side, holding up a bunch of newspapers. 

“You have to see this,” Chad says excitedly and pushes past Jensen. “This is amazing. People are finally listening.”

Jensen and Jeff follow him into the living room and Jensen catches a glimpse of the newspaper lying on top. The World has always been very prone to support Dominants but now it’s sporting a blurry picture of Sandy’s disfigured stomach, asking _‘How much longer do we want to keep our eyes closed?’_. 

“Matt told us that a couple of subs came forward to say that they’ve been abused over the years. The police really don’t know how to handle cases like these, though,” Jeff says. “Someone will have to implement new rules regarding our way of living soon.”

“Has the government said anything?” Jensen asks and Jeff shakes his head. 

“Not yet. But they won’t be able to keep quiet much longer. Matt told us that the BSR is planning to release a news leaflet tomorrow which proves that the sub-gene is a hoax. The government has to react to that, even if they don’t react to the things happening right now.”

Jensen nods. “I really do hope so.”

Jared looks up and says, “They will. If this will be hitting the news, they won’t be able to hide anymore.”

Jensen smiles and kisses Jared’s hair. “Yeah, you’re right. They will have to acknowledge that and things will change.”

Jeff and Chad stay for the rest of the day and they watch the news; new reports of abuse hitting the news every five minutes. 

That night when the news segment by the BSR airs, Jensen’s not surprised to hear Matt say, “This will be our last segment. Our work is done. Or almost done. Keep your eyes open tomorrow morning and help change the world. We’re all human and we should all be treated like that. Have a great night. This is the change we’ve been waiting for for years.”

*~*~*

Jensen and Jared are having breakfast the next morning when the back door flies open and Chris storms inside, waving a piece of paper. 

“Is this true?”

Jensen raises his eyebrows questioningly. “What do you think?”

“They’ve been lying to us for decades, centuries,” Chris says angrily. “And we believed it.” Jensen doesn’t know which makes Chris angrier; the fact that their government has lied to them for years or that he believed them blindly. 

“You couldn’t have known,” Jared says quietly. “Nobody really did.”

Chris falls into a chair. “I let Steve kneel next to me, fed him out of my hand because I thought that was what I was supposed to do. And it was a lie. I treated him like a… like an animal just because they told me to.”

“Chris…”

“I can’t believe that I didn’t question it. I should have seen that something wasn’t right.”

Jensen shakes his head. “You did what you thought was right. Don’t beat yourself up over it. You‘ve treated Steve with respect. You didn’t beat him senseless, or let him eat the scraps from the floor.”

“I don’t… I told him this morning that he can leave if he wants to,” Chris says. “I just don’t think I can ever forgive myself for this. How will Steve ever forgive me?”

“You were a good Master,” Jared says with conviction. “Steve had a good life. He knows that you didn’t know about the sub-gene being non-existent. How could you? He will forgive you and if maybe you want to keep him in your life, in whatever way you‘re comfortable with, you have to let go of the guilt and move on.”

“I don’t know if I can,” Chris admits. 

“Do you want Steve in your life?” Jensen asks and Chris nods. 

“I wouldn’t know what to do without him.”

“Then you have to forgive yourself and move on. Talk to him and don’t just push him away.” Jensen huffs out a humorless laugh. “That never ends well.” He gives Jared a small smile and Jared reaches over to entangle their fingers. “You two still have a future, you just have to figure out what you want, both of you.”

Chris nods. “I guess I should get home, huh? Hope that Steve hasn‘t gone yet.”

Jensen smiles. “Might be a good idea. And stop freaking out. Love is not that scary.”

Jared snorts. “It is scary,” he says when Chris looks over at him confused. When a freaked look appears on Chris’ face he continues, “But it’s also worth it. Go get your man.”

Jensen laughs. “Listen to him, Chris. And don’t come back here without Steve.”

Chris rushes out the back door again without so much as a goodbye and Jensen hopes that his best friend will find a way to work this out. 

“They’ll be okay,” Jared says and Jensen looks over to him. 

“I really hope so.”

Jared shakes his head fondly. “Have a little faith.”

Jensen leans over to Jared and kisses him softly. “You’re amazing, you know that? After everything, you still haven’t lost faith.”

“That’s all because of you. You’re the one who gives me faith. I believe in you, in us,” Jared says quietly. “I just wish I’d started to do it earlier.”

Jensen shakes his head. “No, stop it. No more feeling guilty over something we can’t change. It happened and who knows if we’d be where we are right now if it hadn’t, and I like where we are.”

Jared’s smile is blindingly bright. “I like where we are too.”

Jensen hooks his finger into the collar, rubbing his thumb over the smooth leather. “You could take it off, y’know? There’s no reason for you to wear it anymore. You’re not a sub.”

Jared lowers his eyes and then sinks to his knees, surprising Jensen completely. “I’m your sub, Master,” he says softly. “If you’ll have me?”

Jensen closes his eyes trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. “Of course I’ll have you, Jay. But I’ll have you any way, any way you want.”

Jared looks up at him. “I want this. I want the collar. I want what we had before. I wanna belong to you.”

Jensen falls to his knees and cups Jared’s face between his hands. “You’ll always belong to me. You’re mine.”

“Only yours,” Jared smiles and then they’re kissing passionately. 

*~*~*

Jensen remembers the first time he walked down this hallway. Everything had seemed completely hopeless then. Today, everything seems brighter with a little more hope that things will work out just fine. He knows his arguments and he knows that the public is on his side. 

The judge’s secretary is looking openly at him when he approaches the desk and that’s the first sign that he’ll be able to pull this off. 

“The judge and DA Hartley are already waiting for you,” she says, without waiting for him to give permission. 

The news leaflet has worked wonders with the submissives, or the people who used to be treated like submissives. Jensen still doesn’t know what to call them. When he walked down the sidewalk with Jared yesterday he’d noticed that all other ex-subs were holding their heads high. Some still wearing their collars like Jared, some didn’t and Jensen only recognized them as subs because their branding hadn’t been removed yet. 

No one had tried to bother them. As soon as the news leaflet from the BSR had been handed out, the government announced a new law that everyone who lay a finger on an ex-submissive without their permission, would be convicted and sent to prison. For now it seems to work. The Rules have been revoked and right now the government is working on a whole new statute. 

Jensen thought there would be more chaos when The Rules ceased to exist, but it had happened very smoothly over all. Yes, he can still hear Dominants whisper over their loss of power, but those are few and far between that speak loudly about the changes and their new freedom. 

The office of Judge Casárez looks still the same, neatly stocked shelves, a beautiful look over the city and the mahogany desk in the middle of the room. 

“Master Ackles, welcome, take a seat.”

‘Master’ that’s still the same, but if that’ll be the only reminder of how the world once functioned, Jensen can live with that. He smiles and sits down next to Justin Hartley on the opposite side of the judge’s desk. “Thank you.” 

“So, what’s the reason you called this meeting?” the judge asks. 

“Sandra McCoy has been in jail for a few days now,” Jensen says. “Don’t you think it’s time to let her go?”

The judge raises his eyebrows amusedly. “On what count?”

“Self-defense. Because we all know that’s what it was,” Jensen says. “She did what all of us would have done. Just because she was called a sub back when she was arrested.”

“Have you solid proof of that?” Hartley asks. “All you have is her word.”

“You’ve seen what McBride did to her. Besides, you have even less proof that she killed McBride out of spite than I have that she defended herself. The only two people in the house were McBride and Sandra McCoy. And you know what the jury will decide if this goes to trial.”

Hartley looks stricken, but then nods. “I know.”

“So what are you saying?” the judge asks.

“We’re not charging her,” Hartley says. “The public will eat us alive if we decide to go to trial.”

Jensen grins inwardly, but keeps his face blank. “Hartley is right.”

Judge Casárez groans. “Now I’m supposed to let her go? She killed a person.”

“She did so in self-defense. We all know how that would work for a Dominant, or a person that was a Dominant, to be correct,” Jensen says. 

The judge grumbles something under his breath and scribbles something on a piece of paper. Half-an-hour later Jensen’s at the county jail waiting for Sandy to be released. 

She walks out of the same door Jared walked out of only a few weeks before and looks just as startled to see Jensen there. 

“You’re free,” he says and she blinks. 

“What?”

“They’re dropping the charges. It was self-defense, so you’re free to go wherever you like.”

Sandy shakes her head. “Can I hug you?”

Jensen laughs. “Of course.”

She throws herself at him. “Thank you. Thank you so much. I don’t even know how I will ever be able to repay you.”

“You’re welcome, but you don’t have to repay me. Just be happy. You want me to drop you off somewhere?”

She smiles. “I’d like to see my parents.”

“Your parents’ house it is then.”

They drive through the city and when they stop at Sandy’s childhood home, Jensen smiles at the enthusiasm Sandy displays at getting out of the car. He had called her parents before he went to pick her up from jail and they’re both waiting on the porch. 

It’s a good feeling to see Sandy reunited with her family and happy at that. 

*~*~*

Jared’s waiting for him at home and Jensen pulls him into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around Jared’s chest. 

“I’m guessing it went well.”

Jensen nods and drops a kiss to Jared’s cheek. “Very well. She’s with her parents now.”

“You did it again,” Jared says. “You’re kinda amazing, you know that?”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Only kinda?”

“Very amazing, Master,” Jared whispers and Jensen thinks that Jared’s even more amazing.

“I wanna show you something,” he says, pushing Jared’s hair out of his face. 

Jared raises his eyebrows curiously. “What is it?”

Jensen takes his hand and pulls him outside. The cab that he called before he walked inside, is waiting at the shoulder of the street and Jensen says, “Get in.”

They drive to the outskirts of town and Jared looks really confused when the cab stops outside of a storage facility. Jensen pays the driver and tells Jared to get out. They watch the cab drive away and Jensen leans over, cupping Jared’s chin gently and pressing a light kiss to his lips. “It’s time to get something back.”

“Jen, what are you talking about?” Jared asks confused and Jensen drags him along to one of the sliding gates in the back. 

He puts the key into the lock and turns it around, pushing the gate up. The Mustang is covered with a yellow canvas and Jensen pulls it away, smiling when it appears. 

Jared gasps. “Jen, you said you‘d sold it.”

Jensen rubs his neck nervously. “Sorry, I lied to you. But I couldn’t sell it back then. It held too many memories.”

Jared’s arms come around his body and he’s pulled against a strong chest. “I love you, so much.”

“I love you too,” Jensen says seriously. “So what do you think? Test drive?”

Jared grins. “Test drive.”

They drive through the city, Jared’s hand on his thigh and at every red light they share light kisses. It feels a little like old times, only way better. 

** The Future **

“Jay, I’m home.”

Jensen puts the grocery bags on the counter. Not a second too soon because then he’s attacked by a fluff ball on four legs. Sadie is jumping up his legs, licking at his hands and whining to get some attention. 

“Hey you,” he croons and kneels down, rubbing her behind her ears. 

Sadie is a golden retriever puppy they picked up at the shelter a couple of weeks ago. She’s absolutely adorable and has both him and Jared completely wrapped around her little finger. 

“Where’s you other daddy?” 

Sadie yips and then takes off running through the house and out of the back door. Jensen follows her and finds Jared on the back deck. He seems a little surprised by Sadie and tumbles to the floor while Sadie starts licking him to death. Jensen laughs and walks over to them, pulling Sadie off Jared, who wipes away the slobber from his face. 

“Great, now I need to get another shower,” he says, pouting, but Jensen knows he’s just kidding. Jared loves getting licked to death by Sadie. 

“You need help?” Jensen asks and waggles his eyebrows. 

Jared rolls his eyes. “Is that the only thing you think about?”

“Pretty much.” Jensen nods. “You’re just that hot and I can’t get enough of your ass.”

Jared chuckles and climbs to his feet. “C’mon, kiss me then.”

“Ew,” Jensen says and turns his head away when Jared wants to kiss him while he’s still covered in dog slobber.

“Aww, c’mon, honey. You know you want it,” Jared drawls and tries to grab Jensen and pull him closer. 

Jensen can just barely escape him and flees down the couple of steps that lead to their yard. Sadie thinks they’re playing and races after him. She catches him not long after and now it’s Jensen’s turn to tumble to the ground and getting licked to death. When he’s finally able to get Sadie off him, Jared’s standing at the top of the stairs laughing loudly, his head thrown back and his whole body shaking. 

Happy looks good on him. Jensen thought they’d been happy before everything happened that pulled them apart, but since The Rules had been dropped and new laws are in place to ensure that they’re all equal humans, Jared has just seemed to have blossomed. He’s working at the shelter again, full-time and paid this time. He’s going to the gym three times a week and it shows, not that Jensen’s complaining. And he’s writing a web blog for the Times about his time as a sub and about his time with the BSR, which is really successful. 

Jensen’s so proud of him that he thinks one day he’ll burst. 

His own business is in more demand than ever. Ex-subs are approaching him from everywhere, asking him to help them bring action against their former Dominants. It feels good to make the former Dominants pay for whatever sick things they did to their subs. It feels like Jensen’s helping the world to change. 

*~*~*

Jared watches Jensen being licked to death by Sadie and he can’t help the bubbling laughter coming out of him. 

He’s happy. Truly happy. He’s been happy before with Jensen. But this is a completely different happiness, this time it’s not linked to conditions. 

In the end Jared helps Jensen up and they do take a shower together. They don’t have a lot of time, otherwise Jared thinks it would have definitely turned into more than quick hand-jobs. But their friends and families are coming over for a end of the summer BBQ. 

It’s kind of a tradition; every couple of weeks they meet at one of their houses to have a get together, talk, chill, relax. It feels great to have that and enjoy it without the added stress of The Rules hanging over them. 

Jared fires up the grill when Jeff and Chad walk around the corner and up the couple of stairs to the back deck. Chad’s not wearing a collar anymore. He had taken it off a week after the news leaflet from the BSR about the sub-gene. But he and Jeff are still more in love than ever and Jared can understand why Chad took the collar off. It was never there to display something special between him and Jeff, he had only worn it because he was supposed to. 

It’s different from the reason Jared’s still wearing his collar. The collar has always meant the world to him. It always meant that he belonged to Jensen in every way possible and it still does. That’s why he doesn’t want to take it off. It’s special to him in a way it never was to Chad. 

Chris and Steve are the next to walk into the yard. They’re holding hands and Jared grins. It’s good to see them like this. They’ve been dating ever since Chris’ freak-out that one morning. Steve’s not wearing a collar either and Jared doesn’t think he ever will again. But they’re getting on well without it. 

When Jared’s parents walk onto the back deck, Jensen has taken over the grilling from Jared and he makes his way over to greet his parents, hugging both tightly. They’ve gotten close again, talking to each other at least twice a week, either on the phone or during a visit. It feels good. He had missed them while he’d been in hiding. 

The next guests are Jensen’s mother, his brother Josh and Sandy. Jared had never thought that something like that would ever happen, but after the announcement about the sub-gene Josh had split from his former Mistress and at their first BBQ he had met Sandy. They went on their first date a couple of weeks ago. Jared can see how they look at each other and he knows they’ll be okay. 

Sadie greets all of their friends and families enthusiastically, begging for attention. 

Jared walks over to Jensen and presses a kiss against his neck. “I love you.”

Jensen looks over at him and grins. “Love you too.”

Jared hadn’t really believed that it would happen, but in the end they really got their happily-ever-after. 

_~The End~_


End file.
